


【快新】ABO-伊始之前

by miaooo



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: ABO Universe, Alpha!Kuroba Kaito, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega!Kudou Shinichi, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 77,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: Alpha黑羽快斗×Omega工藤新一。名柯背景。没变小学生，基德的盗窃动机也会有更改。用了很多原作情节，但大幅修改。雷慎。





	1. ABO-0.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游轮上漆黑之星被盗走，混乱之中新一却带着小兰（基德假扮）单独离开会场。部分对白参考TV。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 初情期H。渣A发言遍地，慎

-漆黑之星的守与夺-

 

 “兰，这里走。”

“好、好的……！”

 

一袭大红色抹胸礼服连衣裙的少女被同为高中生的青梅竹马带领，在偌大邮轮的走廊里匆匆穿行而过。他们似乎在靠近船尾。已经离因漆黑之星失窃而吵吵嚷嚷的混乱人群好一段距离，周遭愈发明显地安静下来。

即使外面有警察在搜索，这种时候还是不要跟人群分散更安全些吧？不过现下最令兰感到困扰的，是工藤新一正尽管步伐坚定地朝着大概只有他自己知道的“怪盗基德的藏身之处”走去，右手却仍不忘紧紧握着她纤细的手腕。虽然明知现下跟约会的情况没有半分关联，她对此完全不知如何反应。

 

船舱机房的门从里侧被锁上。里面的空间深而广，但又被三五成行的设备填挤。空无一人。豪华邮轮的管理细致，在这里也缺乏灰尘、不见普通船舱里机油的异味的方面也得以体现。

工藤新一悄悄将正装衬衫的领带结松开了些。会场里的温度似乎有些过高，这里倒多点凉意，让他能保持清醒和不迫。

红裙的女孩则思忖道，这里倒不失为一个可以藏人的好地方，但要如何脱逃却是个问题。

紧接着就被高中生名侦探揭穿身份，再随之以一连串关于作案手法的论断，根本炫技一般。

那人自负到不行的语气、自以为华丽非凡的长篇大论，听得人作呕。毛利兰开始难以维持一如既往温和的笑容。试图用电话招来警察的计谋也被工藤识破。说什么“艺术家通常都是死后才出名，我便要将你这以艺术家自命的名盗送进监狱的坟墓”，多么自诩正义的论调，在基德看来，究其根本不过是因为愚人节夜没能临场识破自己在杯户市立饭店屋顶的戏法，输了这么一次，就万分急迫地想要找回颜面、扳回一成罢了。

就是因为你太注重“一对一的对决”，才被魔术师的手法、不，应该是被自己迫切想要占上风的愿望蒙蔽了双眼，才让我得手的哦，大侦探。而至于变装作他的女伴究竟是不是纯属故意，他可说不好。

——总之也不能算你赢。

不过仍然交出了那颗极尽华贵的硕大黑色珍珠，本物の漆黒の星。事已至此，已经没有立场再将它拿走了。

“真是拿你没办法……”换回自己的嗓音说道。对话间才觉得工藤跟自己不仅样貌、连声音也好像。

脑中早已思索好了分散对手注意力的绝佳办法，但话到嘴边忽然不由自控地转了一个弯：“不过要是想看我的真面目，不如在那之前先担心一下你自己吧。还不吃抑制剂吗？”

从之前就闻到了。这家伙原来是Omega啊，看起来这么好斗善辩又擅长挑衅，本来如果不是Alpha，也只好让人以为不过是个青春期荷尔蒙旺盛的Beta男生。

但身为Alpha的自己能感知信息素，显然身为Beta/未觉醒的兰小姐不能。姓毛利的大叔、铃木家的夫人和次女也统统都是Beta，周围甚至没有一个Alpha或者Omega能靠得近足够近来注意到。以至于他在工藤新一身边跟了这么久，却一直不得不忍受Omega发情前若有似无、但对于一个A来讲又多有存在感的信息素。简直值得控告性骚扰！啊，这大概就是此刻出言挑衅的原因。

 

“你在说什——”工藤新一话没有说完，因为忽然闻到一股强烈的异香而自我打断。

他起初以为是某种他所不熟悉迷药，因那氤氲的香味过于馥郁。尔后觉得，这很像兰今天擦的香水的浓缩版本。几乎是同时，一股难受的躁意从肚腹间袭来，呼吸也在不由地加重，他以为是方才的演讲过于慷慨激昂，才致使此刻好像又回归到会场里那种闷热境况。甚至，更有甚之。

他意识到自己忽略了什么关键的点，这个推理中怪盗基德迷惑人心的话语竟然成为弥合了因与果的最后一块拼图。

他刚刚性别分化了，作为一个Omega。

更可怕的是，他在新结识的势均力敌的对手面前、两人身处如同海上监狱一般的游轮之上，进入了无法依靠抑制剂处理的，初次的发情期。

 

工藤新一的诧异凝固在脸上，紧接着那洋洋自得的神态像风雨骤至那样突然转变，夹杂着不可谓不少见的惊慌，甚至还有不甘和恐惧。

所有细节都被严阵以待的怪盗收入眼底，差一点从手中滑出的闪光弹被倏然捏紧。

——这家伙……刚刚分化？！

一秒钟的结论，考虑之下却觉得不无可能。通常的A/O分化年龄可以低至13岁，到16岁也有。相比于在14岁初这么典型的年龄分化为Alpha的黑羽快斗，Omega通常分化更晚，例如，17岁的高中生。

真是不巧。

 

又是几秒的时间安静的对峙过去，工藤就突然因为腹腔突然激烈的不适，捂着肚子弓下了腰。他立刻试图撑住膝盖维持身形，也努力了不要移开盯着犯人的视线，但不知是因为突如其来的初次发情夺去了大脑的反应能力，一向运动神经发达的他竟没能保持平衡、栽了一下。

基德反射性地伸手去扶，名侦探也反射性地将他甩开。结果却是后者被试不着力的反作用带倒，咚地撞在坚硬的地面上。

粗暴的碰撞对发情期的敏感身体造成锐痛，工藤缩紧了身子，这令他感到紧贴衣襟的皮肤都在方才的片刻之间骤然变得潮热，身体也忽然一点力气也使不上。这一切都好像在提醒他不要忘记自己刚刚成为了一个“娇弱”的Omega。他厌烦地甩开这个念头，自下而上地瞪着正借这个机会靠近自己的怪盗，——仍然以兰的脸示人，微卷的假发刘海下几无表情。

“……兰呢？”一心以为对方是要再次夺还宝石的侦探深感对守护失物无能为力，只得追问起女伴去向权作补偿。

相反，基德倒对他这突然的疑问颇感诧异。自身难保时还记挂别人？还是因为，是女朋友所以才？

怕会是一对苦命鸳鸯。他对自己摇头。

“在救生艇里。”

基德在工藤面前蹲下，他好像熟于女装乃至于这个动作毫无突兀或别扭之感。脱口之言却把新一说愣了。

“工藤新一，……嘛，你听好。我给你一个选择。”

 

人群中Alpha和Omega的比例都保持在1%左右。但铃木家族家世使然，除去绝多人员为Beta构成的警队，这座“移动的海上监狱”内的乘客至少有两成以上是形形色色的Alpha。在这种地方便尤其能感受到，社会上的性别不平等现象的确实实在在的存在着。

一个进入无法靠抑制剂解决的初情期的未结合Omega，如果被扔在此地，除了羊入虎口恐怕再找不到合适的形容。

游船还有四十分钟靠岸*。显然怪盗基德是不会好心到再次深入船舱，把讨厌的、失去行动力的侦探送到不受Alpha侵犯的安全空间。但如果他不如新一想象的那么缺德，或者其实比新一想象的更加缺德和下流，又尽管他没有明说过，但根据境况能够推理得出的结论，他是一个 **Alpha** 。伪装之下的Alpha。那么他此刻会提出什么样的建议，即使新一再怎么未经人事，或者没把自己放在承受方的位子上思考过，或者傻，也全都可想而知了。

 

分化为Alpha也没有什么麻烦的。对于黑羽快斗而言，只要避开偶有的易感期行动，再在出发前用足够长效的中和剂遮盖住信息素腺体，就足以不在犯罪现场留下可供追踪的痕迹。而且伪装成Beta也最容易混入人群。

但中和剂能否认掉他自身的味道，可隔绝不了他接纳别人的信息素。说白了，信息素只是一种费洛蒙，中和剂又不会妨碍Alpha腺体作为受体的功能。

黑羽快斗清楚地知道，在眼前这个Omega的信息素的持续干扰下，自己的Alpha信息素也在加剧分泌。如果再不离开这间几乎可以说已经完全充斥着花香的船舱，要不了多久，任务出发前施加给自身的中和剂就会彻底失效。而裹着一身一路飙升的信息素逃跑，绝不是一个明智的选择。

但他或许也可以以牙还牙地，就在这里把这个有关信息素的小问题解决掉？说不准，他还挺喜欢工藤那张脸的。

 

“我是一个Alpha，你可以让我给你做一个临时标记。”

“那，作为交换，让我看你的脸。”新一索性半仰卧在地上，气息不甚连贯。不知是否有下意识地贴近冰冷的地面，以降低体内的高热。

“不行。”难缠的家伙——，怎么这就讨价还价起来？这次换基德抓住工藤不老实地伸向他面部的手了。很不老实吗……

仅仅是肌肤相触的感觉便让新一失神了一下。竟然可以这么……美妙的吗……？仅仅是与一个刚交锋的、连面容都不曾知晓的不入流小偷？

新一还来不及怔悚，就在甚至有些发飘的视线间关注到基德（兰）忽然面容一凛，接着，用那人意外地与他相似的声音沉声道：“……现在，可能由不得你选了。”

 

葵花的气味席卷而来，混杂中仿佛压过了他自己的薰衣草香。新一忽然觉得喘不过气一般，大口呼吸起来。但过多地吸入另一个人的信息素显然不能帮到他。饮鸩止渴，他想。潮热令他后颈的发丝都滴下汗水，下腹的暗涌也变得非常直白，他清楚地感觉到自己硬了。更可耻的是某个意想不到的穴孔也自发地变得湿漉漉的。

Alpha信息素对发情期Omega来讲无异于春药。理智再说不上话的时候，工藤新一对自己承认，充斥着鼻腔的花香味道真是好闻，好闻得过分。

基德扳过他的下巴，他几乎想要顺势蹭上去，好闻的气味的源头。那人试图直视他一片迷蒙的双眼，说道：“跟我扯上关系可危险了，以后别再追着我跑。”这距离近得令人发指，新一一时不知道自己有没有听懂，他只知道那人浑身上下好像就只有那双眼睛是真的。

怎么可能轻易放跑你，这可恶的小偷……！新一想回答，但像这样面对面被捏住下巴就说不出话来，像泡在Alpha信息素的海洋里一样，神智都在漂浮。

怪盗解开了他的外套和领带，前者被摊在地上，做个聊胜于无的铺垫；后者则落在了他的眼前，又在脑后被系紧，遮蔽了空间中本就不甚明朗的光线。“以免你对女朋友留下什么心理阴影。”如是道。两人都心知肚明那不过是小偷对侦探的一道防范。

然后腰间的皮带也被抽去。面朝下被压在地上，再从身后被捆住手臂的时候新一本想反抗来着，但那人出其不意捏住了他后颈腺体的部分，尽管这动作很轻，新一立刻就像猫一样软倒下去。

他好像什么都不知道了，除了不断逼近的葵花香味。下身是怎样被扒到一片光裸，于是总共只余一件他贴身穿着的白衬衣。附近是衣物被扔了一地的布料摩擦声，然后他感觉衣领后面被拽得更开了一点，那人事先只给他把衬衫纽扣解到一半，这会儿索性补救似地全敞开，再堆到臂弯处。基德一直不说话，新一不知道他要做什么，或者又在磨蹭什么。尽管他确实不介意基德能被他耗到游轮靠岸，这样他俩很可能会一同被抓？但此刻近在眼前又够不到的葵花信息素实在熏得他难受得要命。

 

可能被蒙住眼睛的人都会下意识地感觉其他人也看不见自己，但不知其中是否包括某个一向以头脑清醒自居的白痴侦探。

黑羽快斗才刚来得及卸掉假面和假发，还有因出汗而黏腻在身上的高贵礼服裙，就瞥见一旁的某人，大概是被隔绝视线太久而愈发慌乱，努力地屈起腿试图撑起身体，却对随着姿势改换而暴露在外的、湿润又殷红的穴口毫无所觉的样子。

真是无法被冷落啊……快斗暗忖。也对，在这种速战速决的时候……

他两步就走到工藤身边，跪立在他身后，一手摸上诱惑人的臀瓣，另一边直接对着那紧窄洞口送入了食中两指。

新一费尽力气把嘴唇都咬痛才把惊叫堵在喉咙里。手指的翻搅初时很粗鲁，但因了Omega的天赋，适于交媾的甬道很快就放松下来，即使又被愈发无情地刺入四指，却仍对个中的容纳物施以吸吮包覆的触感。

感觉到工藤的喘息已经不再单纯，而是染上了一些隐忍意味，快斗无甚犹豫地把被液体沾满的右手换到了年轻Omega柔韧的腰侧，而将Alpha怒张的性器抵到洞口，直接一次性完整地顶了进去。

也无实战经验的快斗忍不住压住了工藤的肩膀。只来回抽送了没几下，便听闻那人决堤一般的半声喘叫，伴随下身一阵甜美的缠裹，想是已经猝不及防泄了一地。未免有些太过自律，近于压抑似的。他靠近了想去吻那人的颈部腺体，却听得一句沙哑的呢喃。

“兰……”

任何一个男人在床上听闻别人的名字，要么骤然了无兴致，要么瞬间暴怒。哪怕现下的两人比起情人那完全应该是仇敌，年轻气盛的Alpha冲动之下唯一的念头只是别让他再说下去。

新一只觉得高潮降临的意识恍惚之间，还被人压住身子不住操干，突然被一只手卡住了咽部。

尽管不对近身搏击有多么擅长，快斗对于让人发不出声音的手法却算得上颇娴熟。窒息感所暗示的生命受到胁迫的处境令Omega挣扎起来，这点反抗被Alpha轻松压制。控制着手上的力道，快斗对屈于人下的侦探道：“我在上你的时候不要叫别人的名字。忍不住的话，叫我KAITO。”说完便放开了他。

 

工藤新一剧烈地咳嗽一阵，才艰难喘过气。

果真是，极危险的一件事。不仅荒唐，而且危险。并非是指一瞬间性命堪虞，他确信基德对他并无杀意，——而是那单片眼镜后隐藏的真实身份。这是怪盗1412号身为窃贼的最后的底牌，工藤新一誓要揭开的底牌，但他绝不可能会允许自己通过这么诡谲的方式揭开。

KAITO，KAITOU（怪盗），虽然是很相近的发音，新一尽管疑惑他的猜测是否是真的，心里又觉得，很可能真的是那人的名字。

“可以配合一点了吗，侦探君？”基德的手随意地摸着他带着潮意的头发，下身依旧来回抽送着。新一忽然恐惧这该死的小偷会一时兴起对他犯下不知道什么暴行，毕竟他现下这么任人宰割的情况，实在不妙。

但他完全不能理解“配合”什么的？自己已经释放过一次，难道Omega发情期的临时标记不是只要在被Alpha咬破腺体之外，再纾解出来就好了吗？

那人又不知所云地继续道：“标记不完整的话，对两个人都是麻烦。”

 

看工藤似乎毫无反应的样子，快斗特别想咒骂那人一向精明的脑子恐怕都不知道丢哪里去了。空气中薰衣草和葵花的香气还在你死我活地争夺主导权，这样的话纵使他草率在工藤的腺体上做上标记，也绝对直接进入标记不完全的情况，尽管少见但依然严重，最直接的后果就是两人都会进入一种，亚于发情，但就像是持续低烧一样的状态，那样的话就不得不做到终标才能解决了？！

虽然最终标记也并非无法摘除，但是——开什么玩笑，他哪儿来的那个美国时间！

快斗换着角度在Omega的腔道中刺戳着，身下的躯体被起伏的快感刺激得连连绷紧。工藤终于骂了他一句：“好难受、你到底要做什么——啊！”

Omega突然的惊喘昭示着他找到了对的地方。快斗索性不再跟脑子不清醒的人废话，试着用顶端冲着那道隐秘的缝隙碾过去。

工藤几乎是同时就狠狠夹紧了侵犯他的物什，快斗舒服得叹息一声，那里好像一经挤压甚至都会有液体渗出来，让他不想离开。

 

新一惊讶地想躲，却被拽住缠在手臂上的皮带拖得更近。Alpha的性器不留情面地抵进肠道深处，某个……奇怪的地方。他没想再忍耐的，但也叫不出声。明明已经高潮过一次，情潮却好像又一次卷土重来，而且还尽可能地变本加厉。

他完全没有注意到自己是什么时候硬了第二次。目不视物，所有的观感好像都集中在后部。那么粗大的东西是怎么完整地插进来的，不可思议……

手臂再一次突然被抓住。这一次整个人都被提起来翻了个面。极其吊诡的是他身体里那不安分的东西完全没抽出去过，内里的软肉被猛地摩擦，强烈快感冲刷过新一的意识，无法分神去揣测基德是怎么做到的。

男人掰开他的膝盖往下压，臀部被迫撅起，被缚的手臂被迫枕在身后，随之承受了不少重量。更加深入地挺刺到Omega湿软的小穴。在Alpha阴茎持续却不粗暴的刺激下，生殖腔的开口已经略微敞开了，汩汩地溢出些滑腻液体。若发生在情人之间则不失为美好的交合景象。

 

空气中的信息素已经不再交战了。片刻之前还言辞凿凿的麻烦侦探此时正躺在于他所不耻的窃贼身下婉转承欢，能言善辩的嘴里吐出断续的呻吟，如果忽略混杂在其中的“可恶”“混蛋”一类咒骂言语，实在是令人极有征服感。胸前被磨蹭到泛红，因为努力呼吸和快斗的冲撞颇为剧烈地上下起伏，使得胸口的唯独是艳色的茱萸格外地抓人视线。

……别做多余的事。快斗想，别再做了。

他想，怪不得世上有人耽于情事，原因不用说，这实在是太美妙了。

可是他现在赶时间。竟然有一种遗憾感？快斗觉得他一定是被某人迟钝的信息素影响到脑子坏掉了。

他俯下身去，将手掌贴上Omega纤细颈侧。比起工藤身上的其他地方，唯独这里看起来才十足具有赤裸感。快斗够着腺体就咬了下去，这让工藤又一次高潮了，快斗扛着湿滑腔道缠裹的快意急急抽插几下，抵着肠壁射在了里面。

 

 

机房舱内气味宛若花海，原本分明的葵花清香和薰衣草香基本交融到没法分别。但随着源头的衰弱，也很快就会消弭殆尽。

快斗在心里松了一口气。至少工藤的初次发情姑且能够到此为止，而他也可以带着相对稳定的信息素水平落跑。打心底佩服自己能在区区20分钟之内解决一桩大麻烦。快斗迅速地穿戴好行装，从他的四次元口袋里拿出墨镜和闪光弹，这才去松开了绑住名侦探手臂的束缚。

直到这时他才想起了一件极其重要的事，以至于被回身在留言卡片上写字的时间拖慢了半秒，闪光弹炸开的时刻工藤新一刚刚摘下眼前的领带。快斗掀开舱门跑出去前，那双鹿一般望向他的水色眼睛便成了遗留在视网膜上的最后映象。

 

事后警队在船顶找到了怪盗基德准备的备用滑翔翼，工藤新一找回了一度失窃的黑珍珠，怪盗基德却逃走了。毛利兰在救生艇里醒来，一模一样的大红抹胸连衣裙胸口别着基德的留言卡片。工藤新一不由攥紧了西服口袋里另一张被他情难自已撕了个接近粉碎的卡片残骸。

夜晚东京湾的水很凉，太凉了，完全不适合一个刚跟人打过一炮的Alpha跳海游泳。不过比起这个，黑羽快斗更怕水里有鱼。但他上岸过后还是不负众望地感冒了。

 


	2. ABO-0.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第0章的一个后续

不仅仅是出于一贯的低调作风，工藤新一归还失物之后溜的很快。尤其为的是，避免自己是个Omega还正带着另一个人标记的味道流露得过于明显。他对自己突如其来的新身份接受度不算特别良好，更没有做好一夜之间在“高中生名侦探”的头衔之下忽地得到Omega标签的准备。种种，都让他希望海风能带走一切的可疑的痕迹。反过来把衣衫弄得像是不经意的凌乱以分散见到他的人的注意力。——这一切的小动作都让新一感觉自己像个罪犯；不知道那个小偷每次乔装打扮着落跑时是否也是此番心境。想到这儿竟令他不合时宜地生出些后悔情绪，要是能跟他一起跑脱就好了，不知省下几多如履薄冰的麻烦。

好在那个临时标记做得十分稳固，他不仅理智清醒，原本好像收不住一般暴涨的信息素也像瞬间得到安抚一般跌至平均水平。这样只要不跟Beta、甚至对信息素更为敏感的A、O靠得太近，就不太可能轻易露出马脚。

新一心里不能不说是有点害怕的，像忽然间有天大的秘密，要防止世界上一切的人知道那样。

一旁一直默默等待的兰大概是看出他有些疲惫，关切的眼神望过来，新一就差不多洞悉了她的意图。但这可实在不是一个好时机啊。他率先开口，把她靠近的动作拦在一步之外，并整理出一个应当看得过去的自信微笑，道：“兰。我今天就先回去了，明天学校见！”说罢也不待她开口，便挥手跑去了。

回到家已是快至午夜。新一掠过无人的大宅没有进去，而是去了米花盯2丁目22号——隔壁的阿笠博士宅。

新一不是来找博士的，而是来找住在这里的另一个人，一个尽管与他年龄相近、但却性情古怪的女性Alpha，碰巧在第二性别方面颇有一些神秘的研究建树，而她那里很可能会再次碰巧地能有他需要的东西。

女人名叫灰原哀，但这仅仅是当前用以掩饰身份的假名。她是美嗝，国那边处理某个跨国犯罪集团时被保护下来的污点证人。灰原的原名是宫野志保，十八岁。她同她的父母都曾是组织里的研究人员，后者却被组织里别的成员杀掉了。现在存世的亲人仅有一位姐姐名叫宫野明美，二十五岁，从东京南洋大学毕业。她同灰原的处境类似，现在更名为广田雅美，在银行就职。而新一曾经偶然在一次银行抢案的事件中救过姐姐明美，这是他们仅有的一次碰面。

新一是为数不多的同时知道她们新旧两个身份的人之一。

宫野的房间是个地下室，但并不逼仄，一张桌子上放满新一不认识的各种仪器用具，角落的电脑屏幕亮着荧光，到处是些纸质文件。她也不开灯，坐在电脑前不断录入些什么。新一站在门口，看到咖色齐耳短发和白大褂的典型女科学家，工作狂，的背影。他想她如果得知他的这一评价，肯定会甚至都不屑于表示在工作狂这一点上工藤不过跟她半斤八两。她就是这样的人。

新一叩了叩门，引起房间主人的注意，但没走进去。宫野早注意到他了，回头看他一眼，道句等等。又过了一分钟左右，才从电脑前起身，疑惑地问他有什么事。

新一感到有点难开口，但宫野却问他：“你是不是……不方便进来？”

他这才意识到是怎么一回事。这毕竟是一个Alpha长期使用和居住的房间，留下些信息素实属再正常不过。不过他忽略了自己身为Omega同时带着另一个Alpha信息素标记带来的影响，可能这正是他下意识不太情愿走进这间屋子的原因。

宫野好像已经知道发生了什么一样，回身在桌子上抓出一瓶中和剂喷雾，喷在手掌上，再涂抹到自己的颈部。做完这一套动作后，才重新靠近门口。

新一克制地道：“嗯。没事。我想问你这边会不会恰好有……某种药。”他主动走进被淡淡薄荷味包围的房间。当他是个Beta，不，准确的说法是，性别觉醒之前，还对这个味道分辨得不是那么分明，不过当下比起单纯的气味，新一更无比清晰地感受到这是属于一个Alpha的气息空间。

宫野保持平和的神情给他放轻松的暗示，新一仍不自在地摸了摸脑后。正当他犹豫要告知多少的时候，宫野抢在他之前开口了：“薰衣草和……是菊属的什么花么？哪个是你的？”*

“……薰衣草。”他感到绝望。不太可能瞒过，本来也预期了这一点。

平时不坦率，但基本还诚实。短发女性则在心里默默评论道。“你做无保护性行为了？有暴露风险吗？”

尽管她说完就转过身，去放药品的立柜上找寻，但新一还是忍不住一哽。他答：“没有……我觉得应该没有……”并默认了前一点。

宫野让他把门边的灯的开关打开，他依言照做。宫野很快为他找来了一个小白药片，并附赠一杯水。

新一窘迫得不敢看她的眼睛，只想着要到了药品就赶快逃走。没曾想咖色头发的Alpha并不给他机会，而是道：“等下我给你做个检查。脱掉裤子趴到床上去。”

新一被她惊得差点把玻璃杯打了，慌忙道：“不——”用了吧？

“不行。”宫野颇权威地越过他，走过去关上了门——好意地在门旁的面板上增强了通风——，然后回身往另一边角落里一张简易但整洁的床铺走去。显然她平常做研究会在这里临时休息。

宫野在一旁的柜子里拿出清洁的布料铺在面上，又拆了一副一次性手套，示意工藤吃下药就赶紧过去。

新一心一横，决定自暴自弃。

床铺间的信息素味又更加明显一些，但清洁的布料能缓解这对刚被新鲜标记的Omega引发的不适。

指检。结束很快。宫野在手套上应当是擦了一点润滑的液剂，不觉得难受。新一埋在手臂里脸红得不行，万分担心身上被人留下了什么欢好过的痕迹会引起女人的注意，又客观地提醒自己就算有，宫野也不会有什么想法。

宫野按了下他背，没马上让他起来，又拿了什么约一指粗的器具，也是放进去一下就好了。

新一背对着她穿上裤子。他听见宫野拆了手套扔掉，好像在纸上记录什么，他真想说不要把我在你那堆奇怪的数据库里建档！

宫野道：“还需要看一下腺体。”

新一在她的示意下把肩颈那里露出来。想那应该还留有清晰的咬痕……

他本以为她会也摸一下这里，没想到女生只是看了看，就说可以了。

“临时标记很稳定，发情期过去之后就会代谢掉。Omega紧急避孕药十二小时内服用有效，不过仍然建议两周后验孕；三个月内不要再吃；可能会有一些副作用，比如腹痛或者浮肿。出现问题的话请视情况选择就医。另外我不得不提醒一下，我不是医生，工藤。”女人一边在速记板上草草写划，一边流利地吐出那些套话。新一在目瞪口呆和寻找地缝之间徘徊不决。

“好了。”宫野收起速记板，抬头看了他一眼，“不要那么呆地看着我，你的睿智形象不要了？”

新一又整理了一下前襟，不知该说什么，无奈那褶皱处实在理不得多么平整，只能饶恕了这强装出来的强迫倾向。

宫野插话道：“现在想聊一聊吗？我记得你今天是去……抓小偷的？抓着了吗？”还有空上哪儿找了个Alpha给你做临时标记？

这个问题他倒是早有准备：“追回了失物，但让他跑了。”

“哦。”女人玩味地看了他一眼，言下之意是他还得解释她没说出口的那个问题。

新一叹口气，开始他的表演：“是个有妇之夫，那个Alpha。”

女人轻微地挑眉，泄露了她被引发的兴趣。新一继续道：“30多岁的创业企业家。似乎已经加入外籍了，他说这次只是碰巧回国，便临时被邀来凑了铃木财团的热闹。平时甚至不会常在日本国内活动。我们没交换姓名。”

“噢。”宫野道，“很遗憾这影响了你的发挥。”她指的是前一件事，似乎昭示着她的八卦心能够就此打住。新一佯装有些介意，皱起眉。因为撒了谎，也因为面上会挂不住，无法把真相——那可恶小偷把名贵珠宝如同赠予他的补偿物一样堂而皇之地摆放在他跟前——宣告出来。而这真相令他憋闷。

新一拎起搁在一旁的正装外搭，一边往身上套一边向外走去，笃定道：“下次绝不会再让他逃跑。”

宫野抱臂摸着下巴，若有所思。

待他一只脚跨出门去，才听得宫野的声音自身后传来：“明早我会过去拜访的。还有——”

还有？但，我不太希望被你拜访。新一出门的动作略一停顿，等她说完。

“——挺矜持的，那个Alpha。”

心里顿时波涛翻涌，表面上却还得以维持镇静地嗤笑出声：“少调侃我，你这奇怪女人。”

“落败侦探。”反唇相讥。

新一没再跟她扯，走了。来到室外被冷空气刺激打了个哈欠，才发觉自己的困。

 

回去过后立刻进到浴室清洗一番，迟疑片刻才稍微用水缓缓冲洗到穴口。刚才回来的路上、乃至于在宫野那里，他都有注意到，不管……发情的时候这里多么濡湿，只要标记建立起来，好像又有卓绝的吸收力一样……想起来很令人不自在，却帮他避免了一点尴尬。

入睡前他希望一切都不是真的。瞪着天花板，容忍空气里薰衣草和向日葵微妙交融的味道。尽管他能管控好他优秀的大脑，今天都不去想、也避免去回想被奇怪的人做了临时标记的事和过程，但却否认不了成为Omega的事实。

决计会在他的生活中引起轩然大波。不过工藤新一从来都自信地直面挑战。

 


	3. ABO-1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M14重写。大幅度改编

不是没有想象过身为雇佣兵并劫持了铃木财团飞艇的暴徒会对他们做出什么过激的举动，但自己拆除了遥控炸弹就被杀鸡儆猴地推出窗外，却是连洞察力超群的新一也着实没能料到。怪就怪他太自信，没想到步美、元太、光彦这几个会被抓住吧。

失重感再强也被周身环绕的疾风所淹没，惊诧中生出一丝淡淡的悔意，不禁担心起艇上的众人，还能否平安着陆。

以仰视的角度看到瞬间就变渺远的飞空艇上，一个深色人形忽然闪出，似乎在往这个方向靠近？

极速坠落的二者距离似在缩短，然后服务生打扮的那人忽地坠入了一团云朵，一个熟悉的白衣白袍的身影紧跟着冲出——怪盗基德！他果然混进了船上！

新一还没来得及诧异那人怎的不要命了，就看见伸出的白色手套所覆盖的手；就不由自主地伸手去迎接。

至少还有十米之远。风大得看不清视野，刘海都飞起来扫到头面。心跳振动了鼓膜，肾上腺素飙升，让人在危机关头失去理智。他竟然渴望命定的宿敌来救他的命。

两人在空中挣扎中顶着空气的流向相互靠近，可能过去了数秒，或者被人类调动到尽头的感官所放大。终于手与手相触的那瞬，新一感受到前所未有的巨大拉力，使二人靠拢在了一起。

他们还在下落，愈来愈快。直到怪盗基德揽住了他的腰，狠狠一震之下，展开了滑翔翼。

新一不知道何时也回抱住了他，两颗疯狂激荡的心脏离奇地贴近到一起。四周还是风，唯独那人的身躯还有身后的手臂很热。

下坠被减缓，不再呈直线而是倾斜着下滑。

脱险了……

新一忽然脱口而出，愿令那飞行者快回去船上！基德看也不看他，道：“这滑翔翼又没有动力装置，回不去啦。”

落地的两人坐在木质的简易瞭望台边上，面朝着大海面面相觑。

也不完全是面面相觑。至少几分钟前刚刚经历过一场短程飞行的怪盗少年还在一旁的草地上悠闲愉快地和一只羊玩耍，而完全不似劫后余生的名侦探，忙不迭到有些过于勤恳地做着他本应是业余的重大工作。

服部平次又一次被偶尔闪现的工藤新一突兀地挂断了电话，并可能即将开始对此习以为常。被动偷听的快斗在心里默默思考起侦探被朋友们拖进后巷暴打的可能性。不过他们对他大概是属于事发时鞭长莫及，而只能选择秋后算账的类型。可是到那时候就会被这人所立下的大功所蒙蔽，而忘了这桩仇吧。

全然不知自己正在被人吐槽的高中生盯着天空中飞过的警用直升机，在电话里又是一番忙碌之后忽然转过头对闲无事的怪盗抛了一个问题：

“——你能换个普通点的样子吗？”

不是没有料到他会有这样的计划，不过跟救命恩人说话还是这个语气啊？年轻的怪盗在心里摇头，面上仍是立即就冲他扬起一个放肆的笑容，从容道：“当然。你想要个什么样子？”

这下换新一被问住了。没等他回答，白袍的盗贼站起身，抖了下衣袍，立时变了个好普通的学生装束，令人就近地联想到有些像服部他们学校的男生制服。但当新一将视线上移，终于注意到那张普通又不普通的脸的时候，油然而生一种无意之中竟然反伤到自己的感觉。

“喜欢吗？大侦探。不如我就用你的这张脸吧。”

完全难忍，却无法移开视线，新一紧紧盯着那张除了表情之外和自己相似得如出一辙般毫无破绽的脸，无法控制在脑中升起像是在照镜子的错觉。

为大侦探少见的大惊表情而心生愉悦，快斗暗自欣快。笑话，当然毫无破绽，因为他们天生就是如此肖似。不过稍微变下发型，就能完全模仿成另一人的模样。尽管快斗也尚未能查明原因，但这不妨碍他进行这样的表演。柯南·道尔笔下的福尔摩斯也能凭借简单的易容和精湛的表情控制骗过朝夕相处的华生，何况他平成时代的鲁邦。

新一放弃地甩甩头发，感到自己刚刚经历过生死一瞬的大脑可能要被这旧识的恶徒逼到罢工，低下头无奈道：“你开心就好……”

……怎么办，快斗心想，他好像有点喜欢上看大侦探吃瘪的样子了。

佐藤和高木搭乘着直升机应要求前来佐久岛接人的时候就看到这样一个场景。

一蓝一黑两道挺拔姿态，脸孔却皆是见诸报端的那位高中生侦探模样。尽管二人气质迥异、一冷静一热烈，令人轻易就辨别出哪一个才是他们认识的那位工藤新一，细看时却总忍不住怀疑是不是认错了人。

工藤同学毫无解释的意思，只简单丢下一句：“介绍一下，这是我的助手，KAITO君。与我同往。”就率先登上了直升机。

被点名的高二生紧随其后，不忘俏皮地示意两位警官，算是打过招呼。内心却不由地为这家伙毫不迟疑地暴露他的真实姓名而轻微地哽咽了一下。

不过反正各位都只会认为他说的是“怪盗”，啦。

重新起飞之后，两位少年堪称熟练地指挥驾驶员飞行至飞艇前上方，连探手至窗外感受风速风向的动作都整齐划一，更不消说声音也是一模一样。佐藤和高木看得愣了。二人贸然开门，解开安全带然后同时跃下，一阵白烟在空中炸开，换下的衣物向后飞出。在天幕的映衬下一个熟悉的白色身影浮现，他张开来那标志性的纯白羽翼，拉着视野中的蓝色小人，一起滑落在了巨大飞行鲸鱼的背顶上。

没注意守候在飞艇上方的匪徒突然端起机枪扫射，直升机惊吓中慌忙撤远。安全后两位警官终于放松下来，缓了一口气。又忽然同时愣住，相向间异口同声道出似乎差不离的话语：“工藤新一和怪盗基德是共犯？！”/“怪盗基德是工藤新一的住手？！”

“……”

“他俩是双胞胎？？”

被人以为安稳落地的两人其实进展不无波折。

快斗一时沉思在“大侦探似乎还很适应这种被人抱着腰然后搂着对方肩背的姿势”的思维里，没注意临时做的固定装置竟然挡住了腰间用来收起滑翔翼的开关。手忙脚乱之下竟是又再次被防风布所夸大的风阻拖累，导致整两个人都吹落。幸而添乱的侦探及时拔出了勾爪枪，一发又快又稳射出，将两人牵连在大鲸鱼的缆绳上，才免于二次坠落的命运。

终于回到船上，工藤打开进入飞艇内部的顶部通道，下意识看了快斗一眼。虽然他什么也没说，快斗却接收到了他的疑问。

“我就不跟你一起走了，*搭档君*。先观望一下，还得去取我的宝石。”盗贼说着，还靠着一个背风处坐下了。

侦探眼中的鄙弃如有实质。就好像不当回事他把小偷亲手带回船上，有一半是为等他下手的时候再亲自捉拿一般。

快斗笑着，对侦探这种女朋友脾气不屑一顾，悠然目送他离开。

没想到再见面又是这么凶险的情况。

高中生名侦探虽然不擅打斗，但却通过他巧妙的智谋和各种，原本是用来捉拿怪盗的机关，将身为佣兵的恶匪各个击破。基德看他大干了一场而气喘吁吁的样子，有些佩服这个不太寻常的Omega侦探。

说起来今天似乎完全没留意到他的味道？快斗心想。飞行中的姿势他的鼻腔可以说是离侦探的信息素腺体相当之近了，而一切的线索指向几乎要令他认定当初邮轮上一场意外事故纯属幻觉。现在的Omega抑制剂也可以做到和Alpha中和剂一样的，超理想装B效果了吗？

“你就一直待在这上面？……”似乎完全还分不出身来处理这伺机而动的盗贼，Omega工藤新一对从顶层观景台的梁上悠悠跃下的敌手很是瞠目。

就在这时电梯门忽然开启。佣兵头子端起一挺机枪一气不停地扫射过来，基德跃至台阶之后隐住了身形，新一却冲上去，对着掉落地面的重物一记飞踢，将来人成功放倒了。

尽管面临危机第一时间选择逃跑实属当前所扮演的角色的职业选择，目睹了那人又一次英勇事迹（以及不可思议的强运）的快斗还是不禁为这种，放在AO之间对比起来则显得颇有些倒错的举动相当地汗颜了一把。

不过，他不失时机地想道，也许做一个总是适时出现的甜心情人这样的作风才更适合万人迷的魔术师吧。于是快斗走上前去，拿出亲爱的大侦探甜蜜的女朋友兰给他的创可贴，美其名曰“英雄的勋章”，掩住了那人方才不知何时在脸颊边留下的擦痕。

再次同他道别，眼睁睁看着预告的宝物被侦探从佣兵老大的包包里拿走，快斗却觉得还不能马上放弃。

果然机会很快再次降临。巨大的鲸鱼竟在穿越跨海大桥的过程中不明原因地跳起，正在腹腔中过路的怪盗被吓了一跳。不用费心去想也能知道是谁的手笔。

似乎歹徒内部也割裂成了两拨，待飞行重新平稳后，他在餐厅中看到被绑作一排的众人、两个被甩在墙上撞得昏迷的冒充记者，还有另一边被限制了行动的那些雇佣兵。

得来全不费工夫？

白衣的怪盗顺利从匪徒手中夺去此行受展的至宝，并不理会次郎吉大叔和汪汪狂吠的鲁邦，以及像鲁邦一样冲他狂吠不止的老熟人中森。

他想，今天不仅盗用了侦探的名号，还盗用了他的脸，戏演到这里还得继续下去。走上前松开了兰手上的绳子。临行前模仿工藤新一的语气温温和和地叮嘱一番，想必她应当还当他是“新一”呐。

自救并获救的侦探负伤归来，却不见了用心守护下的青梅竹马。颇为疑惑地向园子问询，却在得知“兰似乎去见基德大人了”的消息时如遭暴击。

急匆匆赶往顶层，心里直觉事情要糟，终于在月光下得见想也没想过会产生交集的两人的时候应验。

月色化作银辉洒在新一珍视的女子身上，白袍的男子以礼帽与镜片加身，尽管面向此方却也看不清面容。两人极亲密地依偎在一起，那动作足以弥合成一个拥抱。但细看之下，这距离其实更像是在……拥吻。

新一脑子都要炸了，愣在原处，乃至他身后的园子不得不绕过他挤到他前面，并率先喊了兰的名字。新一这才得以终于用不高不低的声音，念出一句：“兰……”

被熟悉的嗓音所惊动的少女转过头，突发地意识到自己莫非是认错了人？

头戴绷带的少年怔忡地望向那双纯真的紫色眼眸。没人注意到唯独对这对视发出了些微妙反应的那位，是偷偷将盗得的非真品宝石套上女子手指的窃贼。

快斗倒不是看他们情侣来电碍着眼了，却是有些感激侦探这波救场来得和恰。他又不是真对这位平凡却不柔弱的女孩有什么兴趣，不过是刚来现场确认情况，就被独自折返来看展的毛利小姐识破了身份，才情急之下第一次素颜登场，假扮成了不知何故跟他同脸的新一。

不仅如此，还颇不识趣地恶指那个“新一”，其实是魔术师的助手另作的假扮。为的是借勘察的名义将大波的警员们统统调走。

可能由于他演技实属卓绝，三言两语之下懵懂的女孩竟听信了他的鬼话，这才在“怪盗基德”盗走天空的贵妇人之后，追随他来到顶层试图规劝她的“新一”自首。

女孩靠上他后背时快斗心下暗道糟糕。似乎但凡跟这事故体质的工藤侦探扯上关系的事，无论他事先的计划再怎样周全，最后都只有落得一个“随机应变”加“逼不得已”的下场。

惧于空手道关东冠军的实力，不得不将这出苦情戏码继续演下去。他哄骗女孩向他献吻，本想借她推开的机会逃跑，没想到女孩推拒则已，实际却愈渐靠近。

要不是工藤新一忽然出现，这黑羽快斗内心单方面的紧急关头恐怕真的要无解了。姓毛利的女孩终于对着正主声音带颤地喊出“新一？！”的时候，快斗是真的如释重负。

兰在注意到竹马身上多出来的许多伤后就立刻奔向他。

白衣的怪盗笑起来，压了一下圆顶礼帽的帽檐，掏出飞枪逃走了。

新一没去管那个消失的滑翔翼身影，反射性地因奔来的女孩而伸出手。兰靠近他，紫罗兰色的眼睛里盛满了忧愁和怜惜，却在抬手间蓦然注意到指间戴着的美丽戒指，转而停在原地，将其摘下来还给了园子。

注意到她的反常，新一询问起发生了什么。年轻的女孩红了脸，羞于承认自己将区区一个小偷盗贼错认成了相处多年的童年友人。

唯一说得通的解释就是，基德全程都是在扮作新一欺骗自己，而这期间名侦探一直忙于案件的奔波，给了偷窃者充分的可乘之机。“只要是珍贵的宝物，连人的心都能偷走。”那怪盗临行前是这样对她说的。也不无道理。但首先的要务是将她守护的某人，总不断地被引开。

尤其当目光触及新一脸上那写着密语的创可贴时，小兰顿觉目光无处安放。她怎样也答不出“基德到底对你做了什么？”这样的问题，慌乱中赌气回了一句“才不喜欢新一呢！”，转身走了。背地里却烧红了脸。

被抛下的男孩不知所措。兰这个反应……活像是他做了什么错事一般？……基德那混蛋，到底对兰做了什么啊？！

是夜。大侦探意外有些睡不着。

脑海里盘桓的不是同死亡擦肩、又被宿敌所救的一幕，而是洁白月光下拥着兰的那个如同鬼魅一般的白色身影。

新一确信自己心脏强大，无论发生怎样突然的恐怖事件都能处变不惊镇定自若，没想到真正却在这样的场合下乱了阵脚。

他躺在临时住所的床上翻了个身。与他同屋的服部在另张床上睡着，发出轻轻的呼哧呼哧的鼾声。关西人大概又在梦里温习白日里向他念叨了数遍的大阪烧的第十八种吃法。

新一有向服部透露过自己分化成Omega的事实，以防万一有什么特殊情况也有人能当个照应。于是夜里他便不再服药。十二小时短效抑制剂的效果慢慢散去，Omega的味道恢复正常水平逸散出来。

薰衣草的香味本属安神，不过作为信息素似乎并无此种作用。睁着眼睛盯着天花板，新一想他不知为何还没有告诉兰。不知道为什么，总是难以开口。

思绪兜兜转转又绕回原点。

新一发现他真的难以想象，今天站在她对面的人，如果替换成自己。

兰是他一生中注视的时间最长久的女孩。他们自幼一起长大，从还在上幼儿园、阿笠博士的头发还没开始发白的时候就一起玩耍。从帝丹小学一直到帝丹高中，一路走来，他本应坚信事情会一直这样下去，像他们从未彼此错失过一样，他们相伴此生。

而此刻是他心中不知次数未成形的疑惑浮出水面的其中一个时刻。

他不知道是从什么时候，这份“坚信”，被扰动了。不是从他性别分化之后开始的。新一反复告诫自己。第二性别不是多大一个阻碍。自他成为Omega以后，依靠日常科学的药物摄入，到现在一个月过去，不也完全没有受到任何干扰吗？

不是这个问题……

而兰，她的温和、包容、富有正义感和聪慧，不是无法欣赏了，而是渐渐地只能留步于欣赏。

果然还是我哪里出了问题吧……新一心想。他始终追求的不就是这样，美好纯真、不染尘垢的女孩吗？

心底忽然传来一丝锐痛，一些混乱的以大片白色为底的画面在脑海中闪过：手心传来的热度与巨大拉力，淹没和席卷一切的强风，平滑如水的月光，暗夜天幕，银辉，还有——

向日葵的香气。

新一猛地睁眼。

不是想这个的时候，他埋进枕头里。忽然觉得非常的疲惫。今天已经经历太多，再来一个不眠之夜恐怕着实消受不起，……何况明天还要被反复亢奋的某人拖去吃大阪烧。思及此，他健壮的大脑好像一瞬间被清空了容量，很快就被强制关机，睡了过去。


	4. ABO-1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 破难船之后新一一个人度过的发情期。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自慰情节含有。虽然客观上似乎属于PG-13，但本质还是黄。请小朋友们谨慎观看。

新一在一阵燥热中醒来，发觉热汗已经打湿了身上的睡衣甚至床单。还剩些许睡意朦胧着，他摸向自己的额头，也是一整片的湿和热。深夜的黑暗中意识挣扎着想要醒，思维却还慢悠悠有些迟滞。

新一先是按亮了床头灯，给自己提供一片微茫的暖光，看了一眼时间。床头钟显示着凌晨四点刚过。他又迷糊地躺了一会儿，才后知后觉地闻到置身其中的浓重的薰衣草味气息。

什么……？难道说，他发情了？

今天是解决铃木飞行船劫持事件，并从大阪游玩归回来后、又再过去两天。昨天下午他莫名觉得有些困倦，去博士家和灰原一起用过晚饭，之后很快就回到工藤宅休息了。恐怕睡着的时候还不到晚上八点。

所以是怎么回事呢？离他分化之初的那一夜才过去了……不到一个半月？四十天？！不是说Omega发情期每三个月才会有一次吗？骗人的吧？

工藤同学震惊地撑着身子坐起来，悲哀地发现他的发情期并不是在骗人。

且不说他现在浑身发热、出汗，整个人都像是处于刚经历了剧烈运动的状态，这些，都属于发情期的典型表现。而此刻他感到皮肤对织物的触碰和磨蹭也变得敏感起来，小腹热流涌动，下身已经半硬了。不似一般化晨起时那种含糊的冲动，想要结合的欲望明显而坚定。新一不用过多地去感受都能知道Omega身体后部的洞穴是怎样异常地湿润着。

他放弃地捂住脸，仍感到难于直面自己身体的改变。

唯一的收获是发现手心温度同脸上的温度一样高。

快去吃药……好在他还记得这一茬。

上次因为是毫无准备的初次发情的缘故，没有抑制性的药物在身旁，只有一个偶然路过的Alpha帮他解决问题。不过这一次好歹他在家里，还有上回宫野给的一堆药可以顶着。

新一披上一件衬衣走下楼。日出前的寒意散落在宅邸四处，似乎能缓和自内散发的热度。

高中生侦探试图往好的方面想：他还会发情，说明上次并没有意外怀孕。宫野叮嘱他两周后验孕的事情早被不知道哪个案件挤到记忆的边缘然后丢掉了。

好吧，也不是“哪个偶然路过的Alpha”。那个假好人几天前才从飞艇上一跃而下救了他的命。尽管怪盗之后的举动活像是想抢走他的“女朋友”。他实在不懂为什么会有这么矛盾的人。

不过这种时候没必要去想一个小偷吧。新一倒了一杯凉水，从橱柜里翻出正确的药片服下。不出意外的话半小时内发情症状就会缓解了。

坐在餐桌前他觉得可能过会儿会有些冷，就重新上楼，准备去洗个澡。

时间还早，又出了很多汗，他想了想，决定不要冲凉，而是放了一浴池的水。泡在温暖的热水里，精神很快地放松下来，暖意像有魔力，把之前跑散掉的精力又重新注入回身体里。

很舒服。新一靠在池壁上，抱着腿蜷缩起身子。

他很少做出这种有一点弱势感的姿势。也许出于男孩一直以来对自己极高的要求：坚强、果敢，同时也要保持大脑的时刻高效率运转。他几乎没空料理那些有关“脆弱”和情绪上的东西。

脆弱，……对的，人们常常用这个词来形容Omega。那身为Omega的他脆弱吗？新一犹豫了一秒，没有草率地选择否定的答案。也许他的确有一部分是的。他知道持续压抑内心的想法而不与人交流是不正确的，但十七岁少年一直以来的优秀和骄傲却不允许他轻易地放下并和人谈起这些。他想起他同样身为Omega的母亲，和身为Beta的父亲。分化不久后他就告诉了他们这件事情。但远在国外的父母似乎没有多少机会能同他做更深入的交流，只有一如既往地疼爱他的有希子稍微委婉地表达了一下对他和兰之间“友谊”的担心。

新一想，或许称之为“情谊”要更为妥善些。毕竟他现在不觉得他还能跟兰有多少进一步的发展，尤其在目睹了服部和和叶之间，同时洋溢着浪漫感和趣味性的互动之后。甚至他和兰的交流也很少了，如果作为朋友的话。

所以他只是让母亲不要担心，像之前每一次她从博士那里听说他遭遇危险并劫后余生的时候，新一安慰她时那样。

好了，那么现在又是怎样呢？他应当等发情的热潮褪去，然后期许到早上的时候还能正常不耽误课业地去上学。

但此刻沉浸在一屋子热的水汽之中，似乎没能很好地感到热度消退。

新一换作仰躺的姿势，伸开双腿，将身体除了头部以外全部沉在水里。他闭眼，允许自己短暂地沉溺在一点介于想睡和放空之间的状态。

他仰起头，深而缓地吐息，又把一条手臂从水里捞起来搁在额头上。浴室的水温莫非是调得有些太烫了，这么近十分钟过去，他竟仍然觉得水池似乎热得难以消受。

水面温吞吞地冒着雾，无辜于他的指控。

“唔……！”他忽然惊觉，差点以为自己睡着了险些滑入缸中，然后才意识到其实是不知何时把右手探到股间，往洞口放入了一个指节。

新一有些被吓住了，没有想到“本能”会驱使他到这种程度，在没怎么意识到的情况下自慰？闻所未闻。何况他不是已经吃过药了吗？

新一猛然间意识到事情可能有些不对。他着急地从浴池里站起来，不留神或者因着身上有些乏力，竟然滑倒了，一时跪在水里。好在除了吓了一跳以外倒完全没有受什么伤。浸过水的上半身暴露在相对较凉的空气中，却一反常态没觉得冷而仍是觉得热。他这下已经大半确信了自己的猜测，重新抓着浴缸边的扶手站立起来，转手放掉了水。

臀缝里一片湿润的滑腻，身前阴茎也完整勃起了。自从上个月分化成Omega之后，新一的体毛除了头发，都开始以不可逆转之势变少，同时质感变软，外观也很浅淡。极端到他现在已经一个星期都没有剃一次了胡子，下巴摸起来也十分光滑。

耻毛也是，减少的程度惊人。因此勃起的阴茎挺立在胯下，就因为缺少毛发的遮蔽，而非常显眼地呈现着深红的颜色。新一叹口气，扯过毛巾擦拭过身上和头发，最后将同一条毛巾缠在腰上，走了出去。

 

窗外的天色已经稍微有点亮起来，但新一看了一下，时间尚早，还不到五点。但他还是走到楼下，拿座机给宫野拨过去，祈祷她会不会碰巧做实验做到通宵，能接到他的电话。

他知道宫野又要说“她不是医生”了，但现在这个情况说实话比较尴尬。宫野给他的药不是医院里的正常药，好多药片的盒子上连名字都没有，只有一个大概只有宫野自己能看得懂的编码。虽然他还记得她说的，什么情况下该吃哪个，但弄不清楚成分和药物间相互反应的话，就算去了医院也不能直接做什么处理。

何况他现在这个发情症抑制剂失效的情况，他也不敢随便吃信息素抑制剂，只能任由薰衣草的香味在空气里四溢。就算无视身体反应硬要出门的话，除非寄望于清早的时间不会遇到路人，否则万一在路上有个真·偶然路过的Alpha，走到半路就能给人拖到后巷做出不可描述的事情。

新一想起上回从接触到基德的信息素开始就完全失控的情况，不由自主地对这个假设产生一阵恶寒。

什么时候他也落到不得不想方设法保护自己了……？

新一听着听筒中的嘟音，试图甩开这个念头。他现在单单身着一件衬衣，站在清晨的凉意中仍发着热。由于下身的糊涂情况连坐都不好坐，兀自站着。尽管有些焦躁，也不来回走动，下意识地期望通过减少肢体动作能缓和那难以启齿的腔道中向外的分泌动作。

漫长的拨号过去，就在新一差点想要放弃并另寻他法的时候，宫野那边接通了。

女孩的声线喑哑，新一一时分辨不清她是熬了大半夜被吵醒，还是直接通宵到这个时候。

“工藤……？你搞什么……”

“宫……灰原，抱歉，我发情症抑制药物失效了，服药过去一个钟头症状没有缓解，应该怎么处理？”

电话那头陷入短暂的沉默。宫野似乎在疑问他为什么又会发情，和疑问他为什么抑制药物会失效之间犹疑不定，不过同时又深知，即使真的问他也不会有什么用处。

她终于还是开口，指示发情的Omega去确认一次是否拿了正确的药物。新一早有所准备，流利地报出刚才服用的药片的标号和用量。

宫野那头弄出些窸窸窣窣的声响。似乎是把电话拿远了，他一时听不出是在做什么。

确如工藤同学猜测的情况之一，志保小姐为做一个实验结果熬了大半宿，才刚睡下没多久。电话铃声响起时她根本没有清醒，好半天才神游一般从实验室的卧具上爬起来，去捡起桌上正聒噪个不停的座机。

看了一眼来电显示和时间，就不太想接了。

这会儿，被打扰了补眠的女孩正从椅背上抓过白大褂形式的外袍披上，一边查看了一下上次给工藤做的简单的检查结果。那些数据一切正常，跟他突然提前的发情和神乎其技的抑制剂失效建立不出丝毫的关联，要知道她的抑制剂绝对是最新最可靠的研发产品。

宫野觉得当初自己给Omega工藤新一顺手建了一份档案真是无比正确的决定。她一早就知道他肯定是个不同寻常的案例。但紧接着她就推翻了这个结论，想道，我为什么要给自己惹这么个麻烦？

“八小时之后再吃一次那个药，用量不变。”她夹着听筒，干脆地对那边道。

“八个小时？！”听得出来，工藤对这个指示相当的崩溃。

“对。我给你的那个虽然不是特效药，并且是发情症状抑制剂里副作用最小的一种，但也不能加剂量的。要再没用的话就不要吃了。当然，吃别的药也更没用。”

似乎是被她的一通“死亡判决”吓回去了，工藤沉默了半晌。

宫野忽然想起来，——该感谢她困乏的大脑还能迟钝地运转，补充道：“……在缓解之前建议通过物理方法做点简单的处理。有一个箱子我记得你是放去书房了——”她不确定再继续说下去合不合适，那个男生面子有点薄的，她已经尽量语速很快地带过了。于是转而道，“——我会让阿笠博士帮你跟学校请假。又用‘被目暮警官请去破案去了’这个理由……？”

虽然每次都是这么请假的，也从没有哪个老师会突发奇想打电话到警视厅找搜查一科要人，兰小姐也不会挑这种时候找来。但万一的问题是，这样请假，一天则已，假如工藤的发情期打不住的话，之后的周三周四要怎么请假，可能就有些麻烦了。

“……谢了。”电话那头的少年似乎有些放弃思考，声音不太有力呐。

宫野赶在他挂电话前又多补充了一句：“症状缓解之后就可以吃平常吃的那种信息素抑制剂了。五分钟内能达到正常的闻不到信息素的效果，那之后你来找我，我给你验下血。”

“好。”他答，然后说：“拜”，这才挂断了电话。

宫野志保震惊了，震惊使得她感到有些过于清醒。工藤是有多绝望才会安静地听完她的要求，并乖顺地答应了？还在挂电话之前特别礼貌地对她说，“拜”？

拜托，这只是一次Omega发情期而已，主要意义是用来窝在房间里跟一只Alpha做到昏天黑地，甚至还有法律保障的每个月三天假期，带薪的那种。至于么。

没经历过女性痛经的娇气的直男。

宫野很生气。

或许这个世界已经完了，“东京警察的救世主被发情期折磨到失去信仰”，她不无悲恸地想到了一个尽可能夺人眼目的标题。很想回去睡下，但还是撑着连天的哈欠，走出门去找阿笠博士。

 

新一放下电话。

……

他在原处静立了半天，想自己对任何突发的紧急情况都能第一时间做出正确的反应，却在面临身体自发的无法遏制的情欲时手足无措。

臀缝间湿湿滑滑的感觉几乎快要滴落，他不好用手去阻，不想弄得到处都是。但又不能不处理，心生烦躁，又难耐得很。

别慌，他提醒自己，冷静下来想想。虽然完全不能冷静。但还是走去厨房，想准备些吃的。

结果却大体上无功而返。冰箱里也不是没有食材，但现成的只能拿来做个三明治或便当，当前他肯定是没有这个心了。其余连块巧克力这种东西都没，可能因为他饮食太健康。

……也许得在下次之前备点储备粮。思及“还会有下一次”，新一就确实很绝望。

结论是打了一壶热水拿到卧室去。还拿了一个马克杯。

上楼梯时他好像某一步抬腿，感觉有液体滴下去了。脸颊顿时红到发烫，新一停滞一下，决定回头再来收拾。

新一把东西放到屋里，把四周的窗帘都拉上，挡住已经属于白日的太阳的光线。期间尽量小心地动作，但身后的潮涌还是不如所愿地顺着大腿内侧流了下来。新一不得已用手指在腿上揩拭了一下，温热的液体滑腻地涂在指间，有一点像前液。晶晶亮亮的，令人产生不好的联想。

绕完一圈他终于得以按照设想那般关上门倒进床上。等待下一次服药的未来的七小时里，他可能都会保持身处这里。

也有可能不会，他想。事情一遇上他的Omega身份就总不那么顺畅的。

新一侧卧在床上，思维放空下来才觉得发情期的身体有多么……又敏感又渴求。小腿纠缠在床单上，就很想并起腿夹紧后面。后面的洞口更是令人羞耻地渴望着被用什么东西给填满。身体热到挣扎着把薄薄一层的衬衣都脱掉，被子更是无用，被推到一旁。新一有些急躁地伸手握住自己的阴茎开始自慰，直白的快感那一瞬间让人产生类似疯狂的倒错感，但其实根本不够。他胡乱地刺激自己下身，有时甚至由于操之过急而有一点痛，不过这在排山倒海的发情中都变为可以被无视的微小刺激。然而那个挺翘的器官除了硬胀在手里、吐出一波波乱糟糟的滑液以外，就是不肯射。

新一有点气恼自己，因为否定着“比起碰前面更想插后面”这个想法的举动，也因为这个想法本身。

他最终放过了揉得通红的阴茎，转而把手指绕过囊袋、探过会阴，最后刺入那个已经往床单上吐了好一滩淫水的湿濡洞穴，立刻就为这所带来的难以名状的快感狠狠抖了一下。

空闲的手指绞皱了床单，新一紧紧闭上眼不敢动作，犹豫好久还是顶不住内里的不断含吮和饥渴感受，狠心一次性送入了两根指头。

“呃……”他忍不住喘息，然后就着摩擦的快感冲动地抽送起来。完全不知道章法，也不知道自己其实在模仿身体仅有的那点经验在动作。

新一还是保持着侧卧的姿势盘屈起身体。手臂卡在腿间伸到臀底。手指已经尽可能地往里伸了，但还觉得不够。不够深，也不够满。身体不知满足地追寻起快感，愈发高声地叫嚣着想要更多一点刺激。汗水沿着鼻尖滴落，新一睁开眼睛，目光泛着恍惚。这么弄不是个事，他想道。最终克制地把手指从甬道里拿出来，忍耐下后穴蠕动着、挽留和抗拒着的难堪姿态，终于不加犹豫地把手上的脏污全蹭在了床面上。

他重新坐起来，捡过方才顺手团在一边的衬衣披上，出了卧室门。尽管是在自己家里，也对一丝不挂地走来走去有所介意。

他走到最大同时也是最常用的那一间书房，目前也兼作起居室用途，去柜子底下取刚才在宫野那通电话里被提及的一个箱子。

没有在原处拆开，而是把它直接抱回了自己房间。

那盒子大约有新一小臂长度那么宽，形状上来讲感觉比较深。因为箱子外部十分干净，新一直接将它放在了床上。何况还要拿出些东西来，还是放在就近方便的地方比较好。

没错，箱子里装的全是Omega发情期的特殊用品。新一面无表情地打开它。大概一个多月之前宫野从他这里坑走了某著名品牌的流行款手提包，并叮嘱他一定要收下她帮他订来的快递。也就是这个了。

不是没有打开过，但再次看到里面的……那些东西，还是有些难以保持镇静。

虽然本国法律*对于所谓“第二性别特殊人群”，也就是特指Alpha和Omega，将与未成年人发生性行为的合法年龄限制放宽到十四岁，即AO性征发育的最早可能年龄，之后，新一对于这些原本对他而言属于“十八以下禁止”的事情了解还是偏少。

他随手掏了几个出来，任它们散落着丢在床上，——但显然不可能打算一一试用过。并把箱子关好，推到床底下。

他这时已经自如地坐在床面很久，想到反正整个臀底都已经染到湿漉漉的，而且床单也肯定得换，就开始当没这回事了。

重新蜷着身子躺倒在床上，他拨弄着，试图从那些……按摩棒里面挑一个用一下。新一其实私下里肢体动作随意得很，不像在人前时那么挺直端正，可能有点像猫的性格。时刻优雅，内在却也慵懒。

他最后选了一个看起来很正常的尺寸，同时看起来是很正常的肉色。捏着略软，比较轻，但又不是全无质量。

把那个显然比手指长上很多且粗了许多的东西抵上穴口时他还在想是不是需要先清洗一下，又记起似乎Omega自体润滑的效果中也包括清洁一项。最后还是挡不住自然的召唤，握住那根东西，直接往里送。

插入的过程像打开了突破口。早就湿得滴水的穴道顺着手中的力道，将渴求已久的物什毫无保留地整个纳入。新一为这终于被满足的感觉而颤栗，深深吸了一口气。薰衣草的味道好像都变出了甜味，脑子有点过载。他不由把按摩棒扒出去一点，只是以便重新推入。如此往复几次，忽然被一个难以置信的想法笼罩：碰里面真的哪里都好舒服，哈……别停……

他基本上根本没撑多久就射出来。被情欲侵蚀了许久的身体早就忍耐到极限。射精的同时更明显的感觉是后穴一直不知羞耻地缠着按摩的棒子不放。新一害臊地要命，但高潮来得太过，他身子抽搐着，却也绵软，连腾出手去挪出棒子的力气都没有，几乎就只是眼睁睁看着身前阴茎一股一股吐出浊液，快感却完全不如后面来的如有实质。之后那个器官就好像草草完成了任务一般，很不情愿地只软下去一半。

他知道还没有那么快结束，发情的力量实属不可抗拒。新一反复喘着气，平复胸口的起伏，又抬起手臂把眼角泛起的一点生理性泪水擦掉。恍惚间他注意到外面天色正亮，隔着帘幕也不能完全阻隔掉所有光线，忽然想把房间顶部的灯给关了。

有点麻烦。虽然心知自己是为了找些其他的事情分散注意力，但既然产生了这个无关的念头，他还是很想去实施。

新一试着跪立起来，按摩棒还大半夹在屁股里，随着他肌肉的动作发生一些轻微但舒服的摩擦。他握住露在外面的柄部，同时放松后穴让它松脱出来，没想到里面湿的不成样子，直接顺着柱身淌出来好多水，又流到床上和手上。新一闭着眼下定决心无视这个。走下床到门边关了灯，终于给自己倒了杯水喝。

情欲无法消褪，但发情期的身体尽管大量出汗和兴奋，却十分反常地不易感到疲劳或是饥饿。他站在桌前喝到一半，就放下了杯子。因着离上一次把自己搞到高潮才几分钟过去，下腹的热流就已经卷土重来了。

他不得已要再做一次。

这一回新一忍着身后的空虚和难过，决心先趴倒在床上调整好姿势。像刚才那样侧身捅自己，手臂确实别扭。跪伏在地再从后面插入会要顺很多。但腰会累。他于是抓过枕头垫在腹下，确认好方便无疑，才把已经稍微熟悉过的棒状物再次喂给下身翕张的小口。

重新捣干过一阵之后，快感像温水一样漫过四肢。新一几乎耽溺其中。想着，反正也没有被人看到的风险，就忍不住摆动腰部，去取得更好的刺激。好几次按摩棒的顶端无意间蹭过宫口，令他浑身战栗，同时能感觉到后面舒服得一阵阵咬紧。新一犹豫着要不要插入到生殖腔里面，又发觉那处虽然可以摸索出存在一道细缝，实则很有些紧窄，他就不愿直接突入，而是把棒身挤压在肠壁上，在那四周敏感处肆意刺戳。

为了尽量彻底地满足身体对性爱的渴求，新一每过一段时间就停下动作，拖了很久才再次令自己达到高潮。第二次比第一次强烈不少。肉穴自是反复抽动很久。大概是刺激的地方不一样，生殖腔的缝隙里涌出好多水。他却不太感觉自己出精了。低头去看才发现，铃口处确实没有任何白色粘液渗出的迹象。新一思索了一下想起，这大概就是男性Omega类似一般女性的性高潮。

他喘也喘得累了，索性直接含着半截棍子伸开身体，压着枕头趴倒在床上，反正后面空着比夹着东西更难受。

休息了一会儿，新一竟觉得有点冷了。这是一个令人惊喜的发现，说明发情的热潮也许正在退去。他拉过被子掩在背后，爬到床边看了一眼时间。八点过。他一边惊讶于自己搞了这么久，一边苦恼下一次服药的八小时期限才过去一半。这时他想他或许可以下楼吃点东西。

思索一番后，新一重新把床下的小黑箱子拽了出来。从较下面的分层里挑拣着翻出一个略接近锥形的肛塞，尝试着推放进身体里。他站直了，又再走动两步，感觉那不会太刺激，也不太会轻易滑脱的样子，于是二度走进浴室，冲洗干净身体。折返回来换了一身干净衣物，到厨房简单吃过早饭。

上午他先是试图去书房看书。实际上发情期的思维活跃水平也会高于平时，如果不围绕着情欲发展的话用来做些学习自是不错。

打断他的是突然涌起的信息素味道。浓重的薰衣草香散发出来，到不可忽略的程度，他就知道热潮又一次袭来了，体温也渐渐有些升高。按揉下眉心，新一草草收拾起看到一半的书，拖着不安分的身体回到寝室。

遮罩着窗帘的昏暗空间中充斥着独属于他一个人的气味。斑驳的床单还没收拾，用具散落在床上。很狼藉的迹象。

新一跪上床沿，蹬掉底裤再取出肛塞的时候又被液体淋了一手。新一无奈地发觉自己现在已经对此接受度很高了。考虑到分化成Omega属于不可逆转的生理变化，他觉得这也许是一件不受当事人欢迎的“好事”。

他这次仰躺在床上，换了一支棒棒碾磨后穴，把自己送上高潮。虽然这叉着腿的姿态令他感到有些脸热，但新一已经学会同身体自发的情潮以及不时冒头的羞耻心和谐共处，大概。

好容易捱到灰原哀批准给他的时间，新一迫不及待地拿出药片和水一起吞下。此前他又简单冲过一次澡，身上清爽很多了。却有些累，索性横倒在沙发上。

他枕着手臂想道，但愿发情症能就此中止，同时希望这次的发情期比较短。倒不是他多么盼望着回去上学，而是发情周期短的话，身体要持续发情也撑不了太久的。就像他此时感觉到累，如果发情正盛的青春期Omega可断不可能觉得累。

大约半小时后新一发觉自己睡着又醒来。跪在沙发上把手伸进后腰用手指摸后穴，虽然还很柔软但却不再有多少湿意。这大概就是起效了吧？他想，于是又吃了信息素抑制剂。果然不到五分钟就味道全无。新一大松一口气，果断回房换了身外出的服装，去隔壁找宫野。

至于他乱七八糟的房间，只能先留着等回来后再收拾了。

 

*自然是瞎扯。


	5. ABO-2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M19重写，大幅度改编

怪盗这一次的计划是保护参展的七幅油画中可能遭人蓄意破坏的两幅，而非盗走它们。

由于普通群众入场的安检有些过于严密，轻易就否决了易容的绝大部分可能，快斗思索之下想出了一个胆大到冒险的方法潜入。

反正这又不是他第一次素颜假扮工藤新一了。

而那位大侦探届时肯定正忙于遍访建筑的各处枢纽和控制室、无心参观展览。进去之后只要避免被监控拍到脸，再打好时间差。

快斗事先潜入阿笠博士宅盗走了一张门票，混入人群中，错开这张脸主人的熟人，万事顺利。

由于寺井爷爷事先盗得了犯人的作案计划书，突然的起火属快斗意料之中。不过没想到的是，这么不巧妙的手法也能将滑槽卡得如此之紧。火焰中快斗正奋力掰开碍事的栏杆，就听见身后传来急促的脚步声。转身就见同自己一模一样的少年正向着这边奔来。

四周已是避无可避，给年轻的怪盗打上了一个小小的僵直。

新一撤离时偶然在监控画面中瞥见一眼，发现有至少一幅画没能正常触发保全装置，放心不下折回来查看，却意外遇上那个他早先就怀疑是否冒用了自己面目潜入的盗贼。

今天一反常态，不仅给他留下了关乎犯人身份的一大提示，现在也似乎还并非在做什么破坏、而是在帮忙的样子？

遭遇正主的小偷尽可能理直气壮地率先发声：“这东西质量实在太好，卡在这里的话就没法将画的收纳盒正常启动。再这样下去颜料就会融化了！”

侦探没理他，冷哼一声，又在地上找起重物。不过今次的飞踢只稍微撞破了墙壁，主要起到的是吓唬作用，权当打击报复一下盗用身份的小偷了。

无果。新一折返身去寻找工具，留下怪盗一个人继续跟受阻的装置死磕。

又一阵脚步声响起，快斗差点满以为是侦探回来了。回头却被突然出现的兰小姐吓了一跳。

——大侦探救个火还要带家属的吗？

不过兰看到他时的反应瞬间解释了不是这么一回事。“你果然在这儿”，她如是道。原来大侦探又是偷跑来的。

怪盗佯装镇静，忽然灵光一闪，一脸认真对那女孩道：“兰，帮个忙！”

待少女屏息运气、准备发出那蓄力一击时，快斗只得在内心祈祷侦探不要在这么不合时宜的时刻回返，却在偶然回头时看到了那个他预期的身影。正掩藏在一处墙壁之后，尽管面向这边，却不见他有任何靠近的打算。

……没有打算拆穿吗？快斗微微有些诧异。

应急装置在兰的空手道攻势下进入正常运转。油画被封入盒中，沿着特制的轨道下行，瞬间就滑落不见。

剩下的就是及时地阻灭这熊熊燃烧的大火了。

快斗示意兰不要慌张，——顶着工藤新一的脸这着实不难做到。然后掏出衣袋里一副微型对讲装置，轻声与寺井爷爷对话起来。

水流来袭时他确保侦探已经明了了他的眼色。下一个瞬间他代替那个躲在墙后的少年拉住了兰的手。

 

踞于岩洞中的建筑由于被烈火焚毁了支撑体而次第崩塌，钟乳洞中的轰鸣此起彼伏不止。

新一立于刚没过水的管状走廊中央，一边在通讯中指引目暮警官他们抓住犯人，一边分着心焦急地等待基德去确认逃生状况。推理秀完成之后他又一次蹲下来，确认靠坐在墙边、昏迷中的兰的情况。

几分钟前，位于山顶处、起备用电力用处的蓄水库被怪盗事先安放的爆破装置所引爆，释放的水流尽数灌入了充当展览馆的半封闭螺旋走廊内，一举浇灭了真犯人引燃的火焰。

但水流同时也将廊内的三人卷起，裹挟而下，几乎冲落到最底层。在这过程中唯有兰屏气不及，一时呛水失去了意识。清醒的二人都已经查看过，现在只须暂作休息，不会有什么大碍。

身后传来踏过障碍物的脚步声，恢复作本来装束的盗贼回来了。

新一连忙询问，得到“现在还没塌已经是万幸”的勘察结论。就忆起上一次他惊叹“你现在还活命就是奇迹了”。真不知是牵扯到这个人就会出问题，还是自己本身才是问题所在。

不过现在的时间不容他多想，刚才的火势烧去了过多的空气，再加上他们的灭火工作做得不够及时，导致天然洞穴内的气压衰减过多。过不了多久，外部的空气由缝隙钻入、彻底扩开裂口，整个山体便都会塌陷入内。那时才真是逃无可逃。

时间一分一秒过去，不断坠落的石块无时无刻不在提醒他们这微弱的平衡正在一点点被打破。

新一抱着兰，三人一同沿着管道状走廊尽快向上方的出口走去。

心底的隐忧促使他问起基德原本的逃生路线。他说，从洞穴的一处开口处飞出去。

而不是走上去。要不是因为他们，他早就安全脱出了。

轰然的坍塌已经落至强化玻璃的回廊顶上，逃生刻不容缓。

这样下去不行。他们心里都很清楚。此刻新一同基德相对而立，向他道：“只带着兰，你飞得起来吗？”

玻璃碎裂的脆响已经压至耳边了，快斗咬紧了牙没有说话。

对面的少年突然爆发一般，对他逼问道：“飞得起来还是飞不起来？回答我！”

不知道那人有什么资格冲他吼。年轻的Alpha有那么短暂的一瞬忘记了魔术师的最终守则——永远保持Poker Face——，无意间释放出的怒意让侦探露出像被针刺了一下的表情。

那你呢？无声质问落在空气中，被受问者听见了。

基德走上前去，稳妥接过褐发少女无力的身躯，道：“知道了。”

他同时将几个带按钮的圆球摁进侦探的手心里，简短几句话解释清楚：这是微型炸弹、威力如何，按下开关五秒后爆破。中心思想只有一个，也许他能用的上。

语罢转身就走，好像完全不想跟令人恼怒的逞能Omega产生任何多余交集。

白袍拂过名侦探的脚边，后者对怪盗反常的面无表情感到有所不适应。不知出于何种原因，低声道：“基德……”

然而无论他是否想要继续说下去，地板的忽然塌陷都不再给他时间了。

快斗及时地展开滑翔翼，躲避着落石向前飞去。他朝下看，自负的侦探甚至没看向这边，而是大声地对他喊道：“兰就拜托你了！”声音响彻整个山洞。

他知道那人还没有放弃。他总有一万种化险为夷的方法。而且他信任他，就像信任自己高超的魔术技法从不会被识破。他信任工藤新一的理智以及每一次有理由的搏命。

滑翔翼在被坍塌扰乱的气流中起伏颠簸，几乎快沉至到水面上坠毁。幸而快斗及时地捕捉到高处的一丝亮光，迅速拔枪发射了一枚勾爪。飞行的两人短暂地沉入水中，又被救命的缆绳所拉起，终于赶在洞口被完全封堵之前狠狠冲破进洞外的阳光之中。

昏睡的少女被水的凉意激了一下，恍惚中有些苏醒的迹象。快斗刚在心里松了一口气感叹二人小命得保，就听见怀中的女孩轻声唤他道：“新一……”

转头凝视那尚有些朦胧的紫色眼睛，他模仿侦探作出一副令人安心的语气说道：“已经没事了。”

 

与此同时。

高中生侦探在坠落过程中，拆下委托阿笠博士做的强化背带，几次在建筑物的残渣上挂靠以减缓坠势。最终又把它用作溜索，落至地面。他赶忙往传送油画的隧洞方向跑去，忽然被天上掉下、直砸到他跟前的一大块天花板吓了一跳。有些不妙了。新一躲闪着落石一路狂奔。美术馆已经完全看不出本来面目，钢筋突兀，几近废墟。

四处的通路纷纷被封堵了，好几次他不得不折回原处再另寻出路。地板也开始逐渐被渗水所没过，时间刻不容缓。以这个水流速度，继续坐以待毙的话，不出一分钟，他不被垮塌所砸死也要被湖水所淹死了。快想想办法！

淹死……等等！如果这里被水淹，那说明此地已经处于山脚的湖面以下了？！侦探攥紧了手中的爆炸小球，立时做出决断。如果我用这个改变上方塌落的顺序，再借助水的浮力，就有希望可以逃脱了！

别无他法。他深吸一口气，埋入水中，却就着手表手电的亮光猛然看见一幅油画漂浮在那里。没能正常送出吗，这幅画？！

没有犹豫的时间了。新一一举按下全部三个圆球的按钮，往侧边的建筑深处丢掷。同时开始在心里默数，一边藏到了特制的高强度画匣的身后。

——五，四，三，二，一。

 

山体的崩塌将大片灰黄的土石推露在外，替代掉了原本树木的绿色。撤离到安全处的众人纷纷担忧地遥望向山腰塌陷处，救援直升机也一刻不停地在空中搜寻。宫野志保忽然看到山崩产生的灰色烟尘中出现一个银白身影。

她定睛细视，然后突然地奔向那边。同来的小朋友的几人连忙追着她的步伐，问小哀姐姐怎么回事，她边跑边高声回答：“基德带着小兰在天上飞！”

再次陷入沉睡的少女在靠近湖边的一棵大树下被找到。女孩的父亲将她摇醒，兰恍惚中还以为是新一救了她，却被围拢的孩子们七嘴八舌告知是基德带她飞了出来。

大家这时才又想到，莫非那遍寻不见的高中生侦探还仍未脱出？！

视线不及的不远处，静立林中的怪盗陷入一种异常安静的心绪。脚下土地不断传来的震颤以及远处垮塌的阵阵声响无法惊扰他的神经。快斗心思专注，想起侦探最后落下到黑暗中的影子，还有不知道为何说出的那句“基德”。

不知道有没有下半句。但他坚信这不会是最后。

可恶，他想，这条命是你欠我的！你要是把它给弄没了，准备拿什么还呢？！

脚下发生了一场异样的震动。这次的距离似乎更近，强度也更猛烈。快斗诧异了一下，发觉这感觉比起一般的地质性垮塌，倒更像是人为操控的爆破。不远处的人群似乎也发现了什么，骚动起来。快斗注意到他们正在往湖边靠近。

他下意识地抿紧了嘴唇。会是他吗？

不留神踩断了一截地上的枝杈。

嘈杂的人声忽然沸腾了一下。一幅画浮上了水面，受到强度卓绝的画匣的保护，而得以完好无损。

快斗这才意识到，他所救下的第二幅画尽管从犯人的妨碍中松脱出来、被置入了机关，却没能成功沿着轨道传送至底。一定是侦探将它送了出来，……在这四壁将倾的废墟之中。

而湖中没有人影。

紧盯湖面的小五郎忽然注意到水里的一片深色，他当机立断跳了下去，成功拉起了还剩一口气的也许是未来女婿。

人群一片欢呼。

在静谧处窥视着借助画框的浮力保持漂浮，同时一边咳嗽一边奋力喘着气的疲惫侦探，快斗又一次陷入冰冷的沉思。

他们都能帮到你。是你命大还是本该如此。而我置身此地，除了背向着你离去，什么也不能做。

可能除了那个像我一样一直平静地注视着你的咖啡色头发的女孩能有稍微与我相及的心情，别人都对此想象不到。

子弹上膛的金属声响拉回了他的注意力。看来某个一意孤行的警备员似乎打算不顾工藤的警示，执意要用这危险的凶器处理掉无害于性命的盗贼。

快斗将双手举起，悠悠转过身，坦然面对那黑洞洞的枪口。无妨，当面的逃脱术自然是他的擅长。在这个距离下对峙起来，即使真的要见血，这对于当下正觉得自己非常不冷静的Alpha少年反倒更像是某种宣泄般的刺激。

不过查理探员并没有多余地为难他。

待对方完成了口头交涉、收起枪转身走后，怪盗语带嚣张地撂下一句：“我看你其实也没那个本事抓到我吧！”趁他视线不在此方的空档，一跃上了头顶上方的树的枝干，消失无踪了。

让那个讨厌的金毛Alpha美国佬大汉恼怒去吧。哼。

 

回程的路上。寺井黄之助察觉到小少爷难得的焦虑，忍不住出言相询。二代基德的扮演者烦躁地捂住自己眉眼，自弃一般念叨了一大段话：“啊，中和剂又要买新的了……我最近易感期好像来得有点频繁。唉，不知道是不是每次碰上牵扯到那个倒霉侦探的活计，事情都会变得千钧一发性命攸关？真是累人！”

不是没听出话里蕴藏的对他人的担忧。忠实的助手一向是对男孩的好心地有所理解的。“不过事情终究是以顺利收尾的，不是吗？”可是，现在重新引起他担忧的重点在于——“快斗少爷，您上一次易感期是什么时候？”

“顺利”总是属于他的，快斗想道。“唔……大概不到一个月以前，就是——”

他没说下去。寺井朝旁看了黑羽快斗一眼，试图弄明白他想到了什么。

“没什么。”快斗道，“过段时间我可能会减少‘演出’安排，有些私事需要处理……就不麻烦爷爷你了。”

如此。没有能够解答寺井先生心中的疑惑，但他还是答应了下来。

在场的那位高中生却继续在心里质疑自己突然的决定。

Alpha易感期一般没有规律性可言。究其根本，不过是体内激素超过一定阈值，就会引发的一系列生理反应。因而，当它时常地发生在内分泌旺盛的青春期少年身上，其实并无什么稀罕的。

易感症的主要表现为精神亢奋，精力旺盛，以及信息素敏感。快斗的情形通常是，一天只睡三、四个小时都不会困。这看起来是可以为他的怪盗生涯加分的，但实际的情况却是，由于信息素的分泌也会增加，Alpha会倾向于做出些冒险举动，就像他刚才不顾枪口的威胁仍要出言挑衅查理一样；也更加暴躁和容易失去耐心。姑且不论中和剂失效的时间会被压缩，增加了偷盗中暴露身份的风险，这之中的任何一项对于怪盗来讲都将会是致命的。因而易感期他从不递送预告函。

好在他不会像据说有的Alpha男孩一样，看到什么都只能联想到性。快斗自认为已经大半度过那个阶段了。尽快他在班里仍时常以偷看青子的内裤颜色取乐，不过那更多的是一种青梅竹马间都习惯的、形式多于实质的亲昵和玩乐，以及，快斗用以向自己开脱的借口：身手和魔术练习。

晚上却最是难熬。夜里不仅浮躁不已，又更不想睡觉。没人聊天就只能一个人看书和打游戏消磨些时光。魔术师缺乏观众就活不下去，快斗又实在不喜欢一个人琢磨事情。

幸好这世上Omega很少，像Alpha一样少。不带抑制剂出门的Omega更是从没碰到过，这让现年十七岁的Alpha大松一口气。

……不，也不是“从没”。可要不是遇上某个倒霉到家了的侦探，他 **绝对** 不可能这么早失贞。

快斗换了个半盘着腿的坐姿，觉得脸上有些热。一想到那次发情期事故的当事O方在事情之后每次见到他时都表现得坦然无比，好像整件事都只是快斗单方面产生的幻觉，就反过来觉得自己仿佛有点矫情。所以只有我一个人每次遇见他之后回家，都心有戚戚的吗？真是太不公平了！

Alpha的内心郁结不已。

但是，这真的有必要吗？他刚刚想要决定去弄清楚他易感期频繁出现的原因，究竟是因为同那人做了接触，还是只是单纯地几次三番身处险境。

他有必要去弄明白这些吗？又或者是些别的困扰他心神的东西。

快斗闭上眼，按揉着眉心想了想，答案大概是，“是的”。

或许仅仅他直觉如此。但伟大的艺术家哪有不听信内心中反复回响的所谓直觉的道理？直觉无数次救了他的命，也救过别人的。而此刻他只不过是直觉自己需要知道一个答案。

那就拭目以待吧。

换上微笑面容的少年重新抬起头，面上神色笃定。他将亲手将其揭晓。


	6. ABO-3.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 改自TV204，柯南（此处为新一）中枪小兰给他输血。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【新兰分手回。】介意的话请不要点进！

毛利兰接到灰原哀电话的时候，万万没想到新一只是跟博士和小朋友们一起出去野外玩都能受那么重的伤。她和父亲几乎是前后脚跟救护车一起赶到米花综合病院，又忧心又焦急地跟随医护人员一路小跑地把新一推到手术间门口。

仰躺在平车上的少年因大量的失血失去了意识，呼吸面罩下的脸毫无血色，生气缺失得过了头。唯独那一阵一阵清浅的白雾昭示着一点生机。兰十分希望新一能睁眼看一下她，就算不能说话也好，但不要像这样……

仿佛是听到了她内心深处的感召，水蓝色的眼眸睁开了。小兰激动地呼唤新一的名字，少年也看向她，像是疑惑了一下她为什么会出现在这里，之后就又撑不过，昏死过去。

甚至无力再向她挤出一个安慰的笑容。

兰见状非常担忧。这时护士跑过来对医生说，刚才手术的病人用光了医院剩下的全部新一的同型血。这下连原本镇静的医生都有些慌张了，他道：“现在向血液中心调血恐怕要来不及了？！”

兰忽然地反应过来，插话道：“用我的血！我跟这个男生是同一个血型！”声音突兀得把自己都吓了一跳。语罢，又赶紧补充道：“但还是请先检验一下。”

医生们自然当机立断。

看着女孩跟医生们走去采血室的背影，灰原哀忽然意识到了什么，但又想到这可能无法避免了，便又重新倚回墙上，在脑海中重复了一遍方才她告知小五郎叔叔的内容。

腹部中枪，贯穿伤。尽管子弹没有留在体内，仍不清楚是否有伤及肾脏的可能。但由于就医不及时导致失血过多，需要立即做手术。

唉，工藤……你真是去哪里都能遇上匪徒。上一次才逃生不久，这一次救不救得回来还两说。被兰小姐知道了你的第二性别就当作你一直不肯告诉她的代价吧……

 

兰采完血，坐在采血室的凳子上。在听见医生间确认病人身份资料的时候一个愣神：“工藤新一，十七岁，男性，Omega……”

她打断医生的话，问道：“Omega？新一他……不是Beta吗？”

护士小姐诧异地转向女高中生，然后又确认了一遍手中的资料，对她明确道：“是Omega。分化两个月了，属于年龄稍晚，但是正常情况。他没告诉你么？”

兰茫然地摇头，内心忽然下沉。

她木然地看着左臂肘弯里那个止血的小纱布贴，想起近期新一像是在有意无意地回避她的种种，许久都无法回神。

 

次日清晨。新一在洁白的病房洁白的床上醒来。感叹自己真是命硬，侧头才注意到趴倒在床边的女孩。

褐色长发的女生安静地睡着，背上盖着一件明显属于毛利叔叔的西装外套。

兰……守了他一夜么……？

心中涌起巨大的愧疚以及自责。自己还真是越来越无力了啊……不仅上一次是全靠了基德的帮助，才能把小兰救出溶洞，这一次还让自己受了这么重的伤，以致于陷入性命垂危，让她担心了……

新一忍着伤口的疼，坐起来，却见女孩沉睡的侧脸透露出明显的不安稳。怎么会……？他既然在这里醒来，说明已经脱离了生命危险。为何兰还不能心安呢……

他忽然醒悟——难道说，他隐瞒的Omega身份被兰知道了？！

小五郎叔叔在这个时候从门外进来，打断了新一的沉思。他似乎十分不满女儿为了这个要命的臭小子输了400CC的血，还在病床前守了一整夜。但还是别扭地表达了关心，勒令他为了弥补兰的付出也必须快些好起来。说完便又离开了。

新一虽然认为这位遇事总有些大条的长辈客观上缺乏做侦探的资质，但还是好笑又不乏感激地接受了他难得的好意。也许对方是考虑到他的家长都不在身边，同时顾及到自己的面子，才特意趁兰睡着的时候来跟他讲这些话，尤其新一才刚醒不久就被他注意到了。不过，就新一对毛利大叔的了解来讲，这一切的所谓“体贴”，如果到头来发现实际上只是碰了个巧，也许可能性还更大。

 

接下来的几天里新一一直住院养伤，自然向学校告了假。兰几乎利用所有不用去上学的时间在医院里陪他和给他准备饭菜，但新一自从意识到自己心意的改变之后，就再难以坦然地接受她的好意。

两人最终陷入一种，他不说，她也不问的表面僵持。直到偶尔也顺道跟着兰来探个病、主要目的是调侃工藤的灰原跟他挑明了事情的严重性。

“我觉得她也不是喜欢你。”当头就是一句很具有惊悚感的发言。

新一被宫野弄懵了，小心试探道：“你这是什么意思？”

他不是没有从乐于并极力传递着八卦的园子那里听说，小兰要在文化祭的话剧中扮演公主，而园子本人则会代替因伤缺席的新一，蒙面做王子扮相、与兰演对手戏。奈何园子冒失地伤了手腕，于是王子的角色再次转手，落到了学校篮球社的教练、同时也是东都医大毕业的新出医生身上。

然而这又说明什么呢？何况宫野甚至不一定知道还有这码事。

咖色头发的女生原本抱着手臂，此刻抬手揉了下眉心，叹气道：“叫你不要有心理负担的意思。”

见工藤又要陷入苦思，宫野志保犹豫片刻，道：“你这人对别人倒是看得很清，轮到自己却总糊涂。好好想想，说出来和不说，哪个是对的。”

新一撑着下巴低下了头。

其实撒谎总是事情崩裂的第一步。因自那之后就总是必须要处处圆谎，谎言步步紧逼，最后轻易将信任摧毁。世间冷暖，关系破裂，直到动刀杀人。这些事他确实见得多了，也早该懂了。却不料，自己尽管深谙人性的不可靠，也能步入屡见不鲜的前人的歧途。

那就在酿下大祸之前让它停止吧，新一对自己苦笑。

思及此他仰躺在撑起来一半的病床上，双臂交叠枕在脑后——这突然的动作牵连到伤处有些疼痛，但他掩饰了下去、并没有表现出来。他转头，微笑着对旁边一向冷静自持的年轻女性道：“我明白了，灰原酱。”

女孩一脸你是不是伤到脑子了的表情。新一无视于此，笑着继续对她说道：“今天辛苦了，不如你先回去。我也有些累了。那么再会！”

看穿他是在故意恶心她，宫野利落地从椅子上站起来，习惯性掸了一下她此刻并没有穿着的常规服装：白大褂。然后意识到了这一点，冷哼一声，走掉了。

新一有点微妙地想笑又不敢笑。宫野只要不在实验室里就会穿得简洁，穿白色的研究员衣袍也只是为了充分利用身侧的两个大口袋，装些随时取用的零碎物什。

 

第二天，园子难得没有跟兰一起来。她们最近忙着准备学园祭的各种活动，本就有些脱不开身。新一怀疑兰可能比成天只是躺着养病的他更加需要有人照顾，又觉得自己没有资格做这种设想。

晚饭过后他们照例会聊一会儿天，新一就是趁这个时候对她道：“兰，我有话对你说。”

“哎？”少女微微吃惊又有些羞赧的眼神望过来，好像那些他们关系间的挫折，什么都没有发生过。新一有些愣神。别往回想，他对自己说，现在已经……

“现在吗？”兰疑惑道。这跟她以往听到的“以后再告诉你”、“等一下再说”都不一样，她竟一时有些无法习惯。

“嗯。”新一道，“现在就好，就在这里就可以。”

对面的少年依旧是清秀、温和的眉眼，即使每次遇到事情，对她说话时的语调也格外温柔。她很熟悉这些，但又隐隐觉得有些不一样。

她点点头。新一便接着道：“兰。我想你已经知道，我是个Omega了。”

这让少女有些惊讶。她没想到他此时提起这个。她想他既然隐瞒下来，一定是有他的理由……

“没有理由。”

哎？兰很意外。虽然这不是新一第一次从她的表情就能读出她的想法，在他们几乎每天都会见面的过去十几年中，这着实不算是一件特别鲜见的事情。

“没有什么特别的理由要瞒着你。除了‘希望你不要知道’以外，我没有别的太多想法。”

少女疑惑但用心地听着。新一继续道：“当然，确实希望兰这样、会把别人的事当成自己的事情一样难过的好人，不必多余地为我担心。但这也不是我真正想说的。”

“那新一真正想说的，是什么？”少女第一次觉得自己有些看不懂相伴多年的竹马了。

“我啊……”新一低下头，又抬起眼看向兰。他重新开口时竟觉这话到嘴边像有千钧重，“已经不能再做小兰的王子了……”

女孩的身体肉眼可见地紧绷，那双少见的紫罗兰色的眼睛有些空洞和木然。似乎是不忍心看到那充满光辉的眼眸黯淡下去，新一扭头看向洒满落日余晖的窗外。

小学一年级时他父亲的朋友突然造访，给新一送去神秘的字谜游戏。那时候正巧碰上他第一次差点和兰分开，结局却是两人一同在夕阳的光辉下和好如初。

而如今，依旧是平凡的屋宇之上、依然是同样的景色，他却狠下心要同她彻底划分开距离。

女孩沉默了一会儿，道：“是因为分化成Omega吗？”

新一转头看向她，道：“与那个无关。”

“那、新一是喜欢上别的女孩了吗？”褐发少女头埋得很低，新一尽管看不清她面容，也该知道那将会是怎样泫然欲泣的表情。

他努力做出一个尽量完美的、工藤新一的微笑，对兰道：“怎么会呢？兰是最好的。”

“那为什么——！”女孩猛地抬头，从新一不再看向她起就一直氲在眼眶里打转的热意此刻终于不争气地从眼角涌出来，顺着少女的饱满的脸颊划过一道晶莹的弧度。

像一颗一闪即逝的流星。

新一浅浅地愣怔了一下。

女孩尽管身体有些颤抖，仍勇敢地直视着他，不藏一丝阴霾的眼中直白地索要一个答案。一个他给不出的答案。

新一道：“可能是我不够好吧。”才把兰这样的好女孩弄哭了。

可我已经不再有能力再去守护你了……

兰看向她一直明确地告诉着自己、是自己所喜欢着的男孩，新一在夕阳暖红的光线下，面带着满怀着善意的笑容看着她。他那么温柔，正义又勇敢；他那么好，却说自己还不够好。兰觉得不能明白，却不能说自己不明白。因为他看向她的目光中，除却纯粹的善良，一点多余的成分都没有了。

她不知道他怎么能像这样……笑的。因为她现在，只是很想哭。

泪水啪嗒啪嗒地砸在过膝裙的面上，新一为她取来床头的纸巾，兰接过来，轻拭过眼目。

她除了安静地沉浸在接受这个消息的悲伤中，没有想多余的事。

新一对她说：“兰。我们以后……还能做朋友吗？”

她木然地点头，又更加坚定地用力重复了两下。说：“嗯。”

新一看着兰，有些犹豫地开口：“……新出医生是个不错的人，你真的可以考虑——”

女孩用同样坚定的摇头打断了他未出口的话。“我现在、还不会考虑别人。”嗓音由于方才的哭泣而略有一些沙哑。女孩放松了一下有些哽意的喉咙，抬起脸用微红的眼睛注视他。

“因为，我也许再也找不到，比新一更好的人了。”少女这样回答道。好像说出这句话使她如释重负。

新一终于无法维持艰难保持的微笑，并允许自己有一刻松懈，流露出了一个也有些悲伤的表情。

“是吗……”他喃喃道。

少女不再看他，从座位上起身，走到桌前提起收拾好的饭盒准备离去。

新一看着兰的这些动作，还是忍不住低声道：“我明天要出院了，放学后兰可以不用再过来。没有办法送你，路上小心……”

回答他的是兰走时轻轻带上的门响，而这就是全部了。

兰小姐在回去的路上仍然没有过多地思索什么。深深烙印在眼底的不过是夕阳笼罩的病床上，因着大病初愈而有些苍白和脆弱的少年的侧影。暖光打在他身上，反倒显得他皮肤很白，面容清秀而英俊。可能得益于父母的好相貌的遗传，他一直有一副非常耐看的五官。尽管也有自己擅长的一门运动项目，却因为长时间的沉迷于书籍，体格不算多么强壮。他的手很好看。当时正搁在被面上，指节修长又不失力量感，那双手会拉提琴。

兰此刻正乘在电车上。她怔了怔，有点不可思议仅仅是回想那个画面就能让她想起这么多。她觉得可能是夕阳的光太亮眼的缘故，眼睛竟有一点疼。她眯起眼，眼眶确实也有一些涩意，但实质发干。她放下心来，觉得自己不应该为这件事困扰到哭哭啼啼的地步。却在想到这个结论时，忽然不由自主地轻声念出了那个少年的名字：“新一……”

……可这真是难过，她想，意识到自己可能再也没有机会，这么心无芥蒂地唤出这两个字了。她甚至没在病房同他好好道别。真是狼狈啊，兰。

女孩沉浸在悲伤的反扑中，将额头靠上电车冰冷的玻璃窗，默默闭上了眼。

 

兰走后，新一不可避免地感到安静下来的房间有些空荡。他迫使自己转移注意，忆起方才兰问他，“是喜欢上别的女孩了吗”，时脑中划过的一个闪念。

其实之前就有哪里有所怀疑了。是基德扮侍应生被兰识破、去掉易容面具却露出一张本属于“工藤新一”的脸的时候。同日新一还跟依然是顶着“新一脸”的基德搭上了警视厅的直升飞机，再之后基德也似乎没有借助道具就以工藤新一的模样混进了安检严密的美术展览馆。

但这些都不如兰这一句话所给的提示更令他坚定又动摇。起因于漆黑之星事件过后的一日，刚刚分化的他同兰走在街上，兰忽然说看到一个跟新一长得很像的男生，跟别的女孩走在一起。

如果世界上真有这样的巧合，那天兰所目睹的那个男孩真的是基德，而基德的真容又同新一相似到连认识他多年的兰都无法分别的地步，那是不是说明新一只要在东京市范围内搜寻一个跟他面容极其肖似的男高中生，就能找出怪盗基德的真身，从而将他捉拿了？

可光是这样还不行，他还缺少能证实那人就是那盗贼的证据。

可恶……不过，这也仅仅是推论而已。谁知道基德他是不是只是用了什么别的、连铃木家的安全检查都难以识破的东西进行了易容呢？那么新一作为被他“挑中”的这张脸的主人，难不成还应当深感荣幸才是……

还是别吧，新一想，他由衷地希望无论是易容还是真面目，他都不希望有人能轻易地顶着自己的脸在外面招摇撞骗。至少别再骗到小兰头上，否则他可真的，就算有一万张嘴也解释不清了。

即使他把基德作为势均力敌的对手而认可着、既信任着那人过人的胆识和超群的智商，又时刻为着每一个能抓住这强悍敌手的机会而跃跃欲试，却也并不希望兰光是因为那人一张鬼话连篇的巧嘴（也许附带上同自己相似的外表），就爱上一个小偷。如果像园子那样，虽然令人不能理解，充其量只不过当个崇拜者，总比真的有什么“罗曼蒂克”的奇怪进展来的令人容易接受。

思绪漂流到这里就逼近结束了。新一再一次看向了窗外，夕阳其实十分短寿，此时已经彻底没入黑夜，然后由城市的灯火接替它继续点亮。

新一确认过时间，抑制剂的药效已经很快就要到了。夜里除了来查寝的护士，不太会有可能有别的人造访，他于是准备今天不再服药。

其实宫野说，他最近为了愈伤，吃了许多药，加上本来身体就有些损耗，客观来讲是不建议同时服用信息素抑制剂的。但由于不良反应尚不明确，以及已知副作用几乎没有，新一还是谨慎地在有人出现的时候保持着服用最短效的四小时那一种，因为实在是觉得，信息素的味道以及第二性别本身属于太过私人的情报，不太愿意轻易地公之于众。换言之，自入院以来的十天，新一自己控制着时间服药，都一直没有中断过。只有到晚上入睡前，他才会跟熟悉的薰衣草香短短打个照面。同时也特意叮嘱了护士帮他注意到来访者，后者十分通情达理地配合了他。

新一简单下床走动了一下，他现在左边腰下侧的伤已经没有大碍了。但由于伤到肌肉，由站姿到坐姿或卧资之间切换时还需要小心用别的身体部位借力，否则不利于伤口恢复。

不过，因为他是Omega的缘故，医生说这点“小伤”完全可以在下一次发情期之后就完全复原，“连一丝伤痕都不会留”，原话是这样讲的。

新一对此简直不知该哭该笑。距他上一次发情期才刚过去一个月，抑制剂失效的经历还历历在目。那种尴尬的处境他简直不好意思再回顾，这医生倒当这是一件纯然的好事一样向他说教道。

甚至好几个护士听说“住院部来了个可爱的Omega男孩”之后，还大为兴高采烈了一番。这还是宫野找机会调侃他的时候说的，也不知道是不是谣传。总之新一觉得自己跟“可爱”这种形容实在是不着边际地远。要说男性Omega少见，他倒还稍微可以理解。

……不过你们要是能多本着身为医学生的职业操守，而不是因为这种说不清的由头，趁查房的机会来围观他，他可能会更觉得这家医院的医生更可靠一点。

反正他明天就要出院了，新一想。想到兰不大可能再来接他了，他拿起放在床边的终端，给博士和灰原分别去了邮件。


	7. ABO-3.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after出院。又一次意外的发情期。

新一今天出院。昨天只博士说了会来接，灰原没回他邮件，因而他没想到灰原也一起来了。似乎是因为他还须要乘着轮椅、得有人推，博士一个人可能会不太方便的缘故。

少了兰，宫野竟然很自然地接替过她的位置。

也不尽然。至少那女人大半表现出“她只是被牵连的”。不过医生同她交代起后续伤势恢复的注意事项时，她倒显得比对方还要明了上几分。不只是路过的护士，新一在一边都看愣了。那个曾经因为他是Omega而给他特别关照过餐食的年轻女护士今天没向他道别，甚至连看向他的表情都不是特别自然。新一怀疑是兰走的时候跟她撞见了，因为护士姐姐的脸上几乎写满了对新一的不信任，就好像在指责他脚踏两条船。

新一暗自思忖至少在察言观色方面自己还是有那么一点能力，但宫野为什么要指责他当断不断呢？

他又想起兰。他相信她在离开他之后能找到好的归宿。她还这么年轻，更不论她温柔，而且心好。

“在想什么呢。”宫野打断了他短暂的沉思。

新一抬起头，看她俨然揣着一副明知故问神色，就有些烦躁于这女人有时候有些过于敏锐，尤其对人情世故方面。他不喜欢这种老被人看穿的感觉。

宫野走到他身后去推医院提供的轮椅，一边丢下一句：“你这多灾多难的体质，早点找个Alpha嫁了才好，别老想着祸害人小姑娘。”

新一觉得她很不讲道理，还击道：“你才是。都18了，嫁得人了。而且你一个Alpha，跟我说这话不怕招人误会吗？”

宫野置若罔闻。新一知道这是她表示不屑于回答的一种方式。本质上就是个很臭屁的女生罢了。他也不想理她，倒是宫野补了一句，道：“恢复期抵抗力下降，小心别感冒。”

新一哼了一声算作知道。

回程中又兀自思索起一些奇奇怪怪的事情。

他真的应该早早就去跟Alpha结合吗？他自问还没有做好跟什么人发展出那么亲密关系的准备。何况他现在一个人也过得很好，除了有时造访的发情期，以及日常服用抑制剂，而这些都没什么实质性的麻烦。可是以后呢？或许他可以像母亲那样遇到一个Beta并与他相爱，然后结婚。要知道他的父母可是在20岁就有了他，而他现在连个潜在的发展对象都没有，或者说，刚刚跟一个大家都默认是他对象的人道了分别。

其实他也有考虑，如果真的同一位Beta女性走到一起，他们将不会通过自然方式产生后代。尽管现代医学已经可以解决这个问题，新一还是需要考虑对方愿不愿意拥有一位每三个月会经历一场发情期的Omega伴侣。

他发现自己正在像宫野所说的那样，站在自己的立场考虑，而不是更多地考虑别人。也许这也是来源于视角的转变吧。以前他已经习惯于肩负重大的责任，而考虑自我则显得是自私的。现如今又是浩劫一场，他终于决定将珍视之人推离至风险之外。这既给了他冷静思考的空间，又逼迫他选出重新出发的方向。以后他大概不会再这么奋不顾身，……而是会稍微优先地衡量保护自己。他并不因为自己身为Omega而这样做，只是为了更好地负起身为一个独立的人的责任。

新一打了个哈欠，今天下午以来就莫名有些困。他猜想是昨天没睡好的缘故，尽管早上起来时还不觉得有什么异样。

跟博士他们讲好晚上不过去吃饭，准备自己在家简单凑合一下。明天仍然请假不去上学，所以接受了去研究所吃午饭的邀请。

 

下午已经睡了一觉，简单吃过晚饭，还是觉得有些乏。想起宫野转述的医生的叮嘱，新一觉得自己很有可能还是感冒了。想着总之还得先把身体养好，夜里早早睡下，却仍睡得不甚安稳。好像一直在做梦，却不清楚梦到些什么。混乱到连画面都没有，只有内心的不安与惶惑使眉头始终皱得很紧。胸口也压得很闷地不舒服。

终于还是梦醒。明知道只是个说不清道不明的噩梦，却还是好久都缓不过来。黑暗中他试着放松心神，长而深地换气。仰躺着，舒展僵硬的身体。昏沉间又觉得好像有些冷热失调，好半天才把手臂从被子里捞起来，一摸额头，有些烫。原来是发烧？他渐渐醒过来，决定下楼去服点感冒片。

走动一下更觉头脸一片如同被无形负累所笼罩，连夜的凉意都无法令他完全清醒。反倒是身体缓慢地散发出低热让人口鼻干燥。吃了药又喝了一大杯水，躺回被子里，期望能借助发汗的方式给自己降降温，也许睡一觉就能好。感冒药的效用逐渐生效，又再次把他拖入睡梦之中。

 

新一被一声撞击的巨响惊醒，睁眼发现外面天光已经大亮，似乎是昨晚睡下时忘记关窗帘？

不对，他这是睡了多久？竟然有种恍如隔世的感觉。下一次撞击把他拉回现实，他意识到有人在撞他的卧室门？！门外传来灰原和博士的声音，听起来还蛮焦急的。新一想要出声制止，才发现自己只能发出微弱的声音，门后二人自然不可能听见。身体无力到起不来。正在他努力挣扎时，卧室的木门终于不堪重负，在第三次的重击下被撞断了门闩。

博士和灰原一同跌进来。宫野率先稳住身形，转头就对还蜷在床上目瞪口呆的新一大吼：“你在干什么！不是说会过来吃午饭的吗？都已经下午1点了，打座机没人接，手机也关机。我和博士还以为你出什么事了！”

新一愣在那里。座机应该是他睡太死没听到，手机无辜地躺在床头，大概是忘充电自动关机了。他在心里惊讶道，昨天状态这样差，忘记好些事情。总还算找回点力气，对宫野道：“抱歉，我夜里醒来发现有些发烧，吃了药睡得很沉。”

宫野摆出一副“就知道是这样”的样子，习惯性上前准备探他的额头，却在离他两步远的地方突然顿住，并用手掩在口鼻前方。她道：“工藤，你怎么又在发情。”

这基本上是一个陈述句。新一自己也很意外，他以为只是抑制剂药效过去，还没察觉出自己的信息素与平常有什么不同。不过宫野是Alpha，对此感觉敏锐是自然的。她此时已经退至房间门口，他这才隐隐觉得周身的热意跟以往对于发烧的记忆可不尽相同。

看出宫野的不便之处，他道：“不如你先回避一下吧。我让博士帮我取点抑制——”

他话还没说完，就被宫野打断：“我不认为你现在的状态还能吃抑制剂。”

新一对此皱眉，但她比他更强硬，要挟道：“如果你不想以后每个月都要来这么一出的话。”

他们沉默地对峙了一会儿，新一感觉到连博士也很可能会偏向灰原一边，只好放弃地妥协。

宫野道：“不过，还真得麻烦博士给你采血。我得给你验一下激素全套。”说罢转身出去了，还不忘带上那扇部分受损的门。

新一只得转而望着博士，后者手上还拿着新一家大门的备用钥匙。二人面面相觑。

博士有些担忧地开口：“新一……”

唉……果然会是这样，新一道：“先别告诉我爸妈。”

博士显然并不太想要同意，不过还是说：“你好之后，主动跟他们联络一下吧。”新一只得应允。

之后宫野回来，隔着门指点阿笠博士给新一采集血液样本。化验的结果还需要等晚上才能拿到。博士照顾着新一，喝下些糖盐水防止虚脱，新一的发情症也慢慢散发出来，这反倒调动出身体机能，让他恢复了些体力。他下床盥洗一番，觉出情潮或许是被感冒所压制，下身一片干爽。虽然感觉为此庆幸，却仍有些脸热。新一换上家居服，决定下楼坐会儿。

博士在工藤家的客厅里看着电视，见新一出来，给他切了一盘西瓜。瓜是从研究所带来的。算作没能赶上午饭的弥补。感冒令他没什么胃口，勉强吃些甜而鲜美的水果反倒比较合他当时的口味。

晚饭十分新一便让博士回去用饭。他不方便出门，博士说晚点会给他带饭过来。

他刚走片刻，新一就接到灰原打来的电话。那头的语气算不得多好，即使以她平常就总显得兴致不高的标准来衡量，也实属偏低水平。新一忍住叹气的冲动，问她结果如何。宫野思索了一下，对他道：“感冒是病毒性感冒，发情也确实是在发情。”

新一感觉耐心要被她耗尽，又问道：“然后呢？”

宫野道：“比较复杂。按理说正常情况下Omega发情期无论是组织再生能力还是抵抗力都非常好，是不会持续保持病毒感染的。医疗历史上甚至有过通过诱导Omega发情，从而辅助外伤恢复的治疗手段。不过由于样本稀少，可供参考的案例着实不多。像你这样的更是闻所未闻。

“倒不是说Omega发情从来不感冒。但从你血样中的激素水平以及抗体分泌上看，可以说是奇迹般的，毫无好转迹象。”

新一被她一大通术语说得晕头转向，这让他更想叹气了。“所以呢？‘我本来不应该在发情期感冒，但再怎么样都早该痊愈了’，是这个意思么？”

“不仅如此。”宫野道，语气中毫不掩饰地透露出一种“不要跟我说你没想到，我看你就是想装傻，别以为我会信”的威压，“医生并没有让你暴露诱导剂，但你却发情了。这才是最大的问题。

“可能的确是由于生命垂危引起的，身体自发反应想要通过进入发情来进行修复。但离你上一次发情期才过去一个月，Omega正常发情周期是三个月的原因就在于，在这期间身体需要积蓄物质、储存能量，为排卵受孕做准备。”新一感觉好像听到了什么让人想要缩起耳朵的词，但还是忍着等她说完，“一个月，完全不够。这么频繁的发情会导致你身体虚弱，乃至影响激素腺，进而引发发情周期紊乱。

“工藤，我没有在恐吓你的。”

新一沉默了。他说：“现在……应该怎么办……？”

“抑制剂是肯定不能吃的。你下午的血液样本信息素虽然在发情期的正常水平范围内，但呈现偏低的风险。至少要等回升至正常才可以考虑……”宫野说着，又自言自语道，“最好还是不要。”新一知道她大概又在报告上看出什么来。但他没想到宫野还给出了一个备选方案：“如果能建立临时标记就完美了。”

他捂住了脸。那声叹气终于还是没能忍住。宫野的语调简直像是，找到了成功给她的有机物加上一个重要的新基团的可行方法一样。

而不是，找一个Alpha来咬他的脖子。

“怎样？考虑一下吗。由我来也可以。但要等你发情发展，信息素水平升高到一定程度才能建立稳定标记。看样子再过一会儿差不多就行。”宫野志保抬手看了下腕表，“咬颈标记，不需要上床。或者你需要的话我也可以请赤井先生过来？你还有其他认识的Alpha人选吗？”

赤井秀一是宫野的姐姐明美的男朋友。一位Alpha男性，FBI探员，现居东京。

新一不知道该怎么拒绝她，犹豫地道：“不用了……怪唐突的。”

宫野若有所思。她说：“不做标记也可以。还是像上次那样，难过几天、不，可能持续不了太长时间，一天24小时，就了不起了。你现在的身体承受不了长时间的发情。不过还是会有症状。你自己选择吧。”

新一说，好，果断的Alpha女生表示一会儿会由她给新一带晚饭过来，“我用了Alpha抑制剂，可以管两个小时。不会受Omega发情信息素影响，也能防范做咬颈标记的可能风险。”对宫野来讲已经是足够委婉的表述。新一无可奈何，反正他也跑不了。

关掉自接电话起就保持在静音的电视节目——他一直漠然地看向屏幕，却不知道那在演什么——，新一感到他需要单纯一点的环境来帮助自己思索如何应对。

得出的结论是还是等宫野来了再决定。

很快他就明白很可能撑不到这么久。赶在宫野到达之前从床下的黑箱子里翻出一个尺寸合宜的肛塞戴上，以免那渐趋湿滑的甬道又要无视主人意愿地泛滥成灾。经历过上一次的发情期之后，新一不得不正视起自己身为Omega的诸多麻烦之处，并把箱子以及宫野塞给他的若干资料亲自整理了一遍，就是为了以备这种时候的不时之需。

他下楼去时宫野正立于餐桌边上等他。见他从关不上门的卧室出来，虽没有刻意流露出了然神色，新一也知道她就算从信息素里也能把他方才做的事情猜出个大概。

但他已经自暴自弃了。在宫野对面拉开一把椅子，坐下来吃起东西。趁自己还有那个胃口。

宫野没有坐，也没有同他搭话。新一则是不想拖她太久，也不主动提起话头。两人就这样待新一吃过晚饭，宫野说，你想好了吗。

新一攥紧了手里的筷子，抬头看向她。咖色头发的少女气质清冷，甚至隐隐有些不怒自威的气势。如同她那薄荷味信息素的冷硬色调。不过现在在抑制剂的作用下丝毫没有外溢。周遭只有馥郁的薰衣草香。

他反问道：“我没想好干嘛让你等我这么久？”

宫野道，那可不一定。而且我还得把碗拿走。

新一说，不用了，我洗好给你还回去。

宫野瞥他一眼：“你还有那个力气？”

尽管受不了她的嘲讽，却不得不承认她说的是对的。

“你还是去卧室吧。临时标记以后，大概需要自己处理一下。”她指示到。

 

新一盘着腿坐在卧室的床上，背对着靠门那一侧的床沿。上衣只解开扣子，将后侧的衣领向后拉以露出腺体。他本想用手把后脑勺下部的碎发拨起来，宫野说不用，他就乖乖坐在那里。

紧张令他背后的肌肉绷紧。屋里没有开灯，新一希望宫野不要注意到他的无措，尽管信息素可能早已将此暴露给她了。还有他愈演愈烈的发情状态。他克制着呼吸，不要让它变为喘息，仍然不希望在人前表现出无法自控的一面。

宫野撑着床垫，拉近了一些距离，对他说：“你得放松一点，标记才能稳定。想想上次是怎么做的。”

那本是一句非常单纯的引导性的话语，新一却无法控制自己的思路浮想联翩。“上一次接受标记的情景”，这一概念轻易就使他正处于发情中的脑子产生出好些不可描述的联想。

大概是察觉到他信息素水平的波动，宫野又靠近了一点。呼吸几乎打在新一后脖子上。不知道是否是错觉，但抑制剂主要抑制后颈信息素腺的外分泌水平，可能不太会阻遏口鼻附近费洛蒙分泌腺继续逸出。新一能感受到宫野身为Alpha的存在感。

她再次接近，并最后一次发问：“准备好了？”

“等等！”他突然朝前躲，自己也不知道这话到底戳中他哪根神经。

新一扭过头看到宫野的时候感到自己恐怕比她还要震惊。宫野脸上倒反是一派淡然，就好像几秒钟前试图临时标记一个Omega并被拒绝的人不是她一样。

短发的女生颇从容地站起身，对他道：“看来这边没我什么事了。你自己解决吧。”

“什么？”新一还处于愣怔中。宫野挑眉，重复他的话：“‘什么’？我以为你已经知道，O方不愿意的话，临时标记是做不成功的。”

“我……”没有。没有吗？新一问自己。可是他为什么呢……？

宫野仍是看着他，目光平静透不出什么波澜。她最终还是撇下他走了。临走前不知为何犹豫了半晌，好像极不情愿说这种话，甚至还有些生气的样子。

“不是我的话，想想是谁才能接受吧。……真是的。”她这么说着，以一个侧影与他相对。语至末尾，又像是想要咒骂他。

新一盯着掩上的房门，觉得宫野离去的时候似乎有点像在逃。

 

尽管疑惑宫野是怎么回事，新一此刻其实自顾不暇。他几乎不太能等到大门闭锁的声音传来，就爬下床去翻他的箱子。想这一次自己好歹有记得事先拉好窗帘。可惜的是门还没有修好，这让他依稀觉得有些不安。不过这归根结底，还是在做那事的时候就变得如同贼一样的心态作祟。

他找到想要的用具，又滚回被子里。先扒掉裤子从被子底下扔出来，想了想才也脱去了上衣。感冒使他一躺下就头脑发昏，也让他即使顶着发情热，也想要尽可能地蜷缩在温暖的被窝里。新一一时有点糊涂自己是怎样探进穴口把肛塞取出来的，将立刻就流了一手的淫液草草涂抹在按摩棒上，就迫不及待地送入饥渴不已的小穴。

爽快的摩擦让他立时就在蒙蔽在眼前的黑暗里叹息出声。新一侧身蜷卧着抽插自己，没多久就泄出来。

还不够……更里面的地方，想要……

扭着腰操自己，从鼻腔发出轻声的哼吟，新一怀疑起这东西满足不了发情的身体。对真实肉体的需求是脑海中唯一清晰的印象。

为自己不时被激起的想象咒骂一声，他狠心把按摩棒取出来，裸身下床，从箱子里翻出了另一根粗黑的棒子。偶然看到箱底一些别的小物件的时候，又觉得不忍去看它们，但还是顺手拿了一对，搁在旁边的床单上。

重新把一个陌生尺寸的东西放进后面，本来还担心没有准备额外的润滑液，会不会疼，但事实除了刚进去时也许有点紧，整个进入的过程基本算得上顺畅。新一用牙碾着下唇，跪趴在床上努力放松。手握着按摩棒的柄，难以决心要不要下力再往里放一点。他不敢碰生殖腔，但深入肠道内里也担心会否过于刺激。这么大……竟然可以全部吃进来吗？人类的身体真是不可思议。

他试探性地往里推一点，就咬不住嘴唇轻叫了一声。撑到满胀的肠子紧紧裹住了柱身，激爽的感觉让人背脊都打颤。

这么粗的东西不适合反复抽捅，新一放松身体趴伏下来，侧了一点给重新硬起来的阴茎制造空间，打开了按摩棒的震动开关。

剧烈的快感让他瞬间就尖叫起来，连忙咬住手臂阻住声音，但仍好半天都还在连连呻吟。

舒服过头了……没一会儿新一已经不知所谓地在被单上蹭动，但前面被揉弄的感觉远没有后穴来得强烈。虽然压抑着音量，但喉间模糊的叫声从未停止过。沉醉到眼泪掉下来都不曾发觉。又过一阵，被震得发麻的后穴终于找回点主导，恢复了力度含吮，缓慢地收缩着逐渐抽动起来。被直击深处的震感所激化，演变成快而急剧的抽搐，新一都还没反应过来是怎么回事，就已经迎来高潮。

生殖腔开口处的细缝迅速变得湿濡，盛不下的水顺着穴口溢出体外，连股缝都弄湿。

新一累得趴在床上喘气，好久回不过神。电动的装置还被他夹在身体里兢兢业业地工作，给娇嫩的腔道送去一阵阵酥酥麻麻的快感。新一没有力气去把它拿出来，也不是很想，只是把开关关掉了。

呼出一口气，却感觉快要溺毙在周身浓重的薰衣草香味中。出了一身汗，第二天感冒应该能好。

好容易撑着脱力的身子翻成仰躺，又被含在后穴里滑动的道具勾得还想再要一次。新一对发情期的发展感到失语。明明前一次都还是很快就压下去，难不成是因为没有用药就会变成这个样子？

他伸开腿将自己摊平，试图积蓄起一些体力。高潮过两次，后穴的敏感度已经差不多降至正常水平，被按摩棒填满后，情欲变得可以容忍。

新一抬手摸了摸后颈，腺体的位置比旁边略热一点，昭示着他还未消减的发情热。其实这里也是一个敏感之处，轻轻触碰能使Omega放松，重的话则是另一种效果。还记得他跟基德接触的时候，那人就曾经用手捏他这里让他顺从下来。新一有时候觉得这人懂的还挺多的，至少他就是不久前才从宫野交给他（“务必参阅”）的杂书中了解到这项条目。

放空了一会儿，他还是折返了思路来思索眼前所面临的问题。

到现在新一已经觉得，用特殊用具解决Omega的发情期问题不是一件羞耻的事情。毕竟对于生理话题，任何人都没有嘲笑的资格，所以也就毋须对其打上附加的，道德或者别的什么评价标签。相反，“诚实”，以及以客观的态度去认识它才是合理的举措。

另一个发现是，他一直不太喜欢迁就自己，就好像那是拘泥于自身弱点的选择。他开始接受自己并非是天选之子，唯一擅长的只是头脑好使，并因此很少犯错或能及时纠正。而“少走弯路”这一点，放在平凡人身上就已经可以保证一个中等以上的结果了。何况工藤家的家境不错，给予了新一良好的教育，和观念上的熏陶。

就如同，他从第二性别分化到现在，经过的时间未足三个月，就真正习得接纳这个Omega身份一样。个中的波折姑且不论，单就这个成果本身来讲，恐怕就是普通人所难以想象的：一个骄傲如斯的少年要承认自己将来很可能会成为另一人的附庸，在如今这样的开放社会里。“常理”之论，他可能更应该选择抗争，应该“压抑Omega的本性去做一个正常人”。可试问Omega就意味着“不正常”吗？他们纵然稀少，却绝非是脆弱的。只要他想，他也可以在自己所主导的对决中同Alpha一较高下。这并没有使得他们之间产生什么不同。

……却也不能制止此刻困扰他的，对Alpha身体的渴求。

新一确信宫野说的那套关于Omega生理周期的分析没错。如果他再适当加以推论和扩展的话，简单就能得出“周期缩短，过程缩短，水平降低，分泌峰紧压”等等结论。上一次服药情况都还经历了近8小时的发情症，眼下这个消停不了的情形，今天晚上他恐怕也不要睡了。

伸手摸到刚才放到床上的两个指头大小的用具，新一觉得可以试一下这个。

那是一对乳夹。很明显对新手友好的款，不紧，而且是圆润的硅胶质地。连颜色都是淡粉色，看起来十足无害。比起他在箱子里整理到的那些挂着链条或者坠子，造型夸张的金属物什，似乎能明确地界定出“按摩用”和“情趣用”的区别。它们充电后也能自己震动，比起需要借助外力晃荡来引发触觉的类型可真是单纯多了。

其实麻烦一点还可以用跳蛋，不过新一不确定自己对胶带的接受度有多高。

往胸口夹上东西比拿按摩棒用下面不好意思多了。身后还可以假装看不见，正面就……

他先只是用手指拨了拨两侧乳首，挺立之后确实会有快感，让人想要缩起来。不过并不是难过的表示，而是恰恰相反。戴上这个，就不再用手去碰它。打开之后除了并不激烈的震动，还带有轻轻吸吮的效果，十分的……美妙。

新一弯着背，双手握着按摩棒的把手往后穴里搅。压着声音和动作的幅度，也还是一阵一阵地喘。他想象——还是第一次放任自己在这种时候性幻想，恐怕是近期低迷的健康状况使人变得薄弱了——是别的什么人在玩弄他的身体，或者是带有一层薄茧的手指，或者只是单纯的身体触碰。

闭上眼一切仿佛都能变得真实起来。除了空气中只有他一个人的味道，显得美中不足地空洞。他动得累了，就让电动的道具帮他工作。好在他们都能良好地运作足够长的时间。

最后还是被感冒拖累得昏昏沉沉，睡去又醒来，醒了之后又做。

感觉到情潮减退已经至少是后半夜的事情。新一累到没有力气，直接睡了过去。

 

这一觉也没能睡太久，尽管早被疲惫给浸透了。新一仍是被吵醒的。

从敲门声到上楼的脚步声，还有连续不断的说话声。明明只是一个人，怎么嘴还闲不下来。新一意识朦胧间在心里抱怨了几句，抱着枕头想躲进梦里。

没能凭借意念把他赶走，原本模糊的声响持续地渐渐逼近，没想到忽然变成一句，叫着新一的名字，非常清晰地扎进脑海中：“哎工藤？你这门怎么坏啦？”

新一总算被吓醒，猛地抬头，发现一个黑皮刚刚推开了自己卧室的房门，同他目瞪口呆地对视在一处。

他起身动作太大，本就披得随意的被单霎时就滑下去一大截，露出整个光裸的上身。顺便大概是昨晚弄太过，只记得把乳夹拆下来搁在一边，后穴里的按摩棒还没取出来，更别说穿上内裤什么的了。于是粉红色的小玩具在床垫振动的作用下骨碌碌滚出去小半米，从床缘掉了下去，发出整齐的“咚、咚”两声。新一自己被苏醒时突然发现后穴里含着东西的感觉扰到，呜咽一声，并巧合地同他震惊中喊出“服部”的名字混在了一起。

门顿时就被摔上了，从外面。某个脑袋脱线的大阪人手忙脚乱的道歉和辩解的声音吵得新一感觉有些脑仁疼。同时因为门闩失去作用的缘故，不知道为什么突然出现在此处的服部平次不得不又一次探身进来，以图把由于关门力道太大而向内反弹、重新开启的，备受摧残的门，拉回原本掩上的位置。或许是他自己也被眼前所见造成了几番惊吓，笨手笨脚不知道背转身，眼睛也不知该往哪儿放。好半天才在新一看傻子的眼神里把门关好，并真正意义上地逃走了。

“唉……”新一深深地叹气。他感到感冒初愈和身体勉强自己发情过后的疲劳，非常想要再睡一会儿。尤其现在发情已经暂且算是结束了，虽然后续会不会有所反复还有待观察，所以不宜出门，应该刚好适合安稳地补个眠。但所谓“多灾多难”大概就意味着，总有别的祸事会找上门来。

确信服部已经走远，他爬起身，把按摩棒取出来。被撑开一夜的后穴还有些异样的感受，这种不自在使那里面紧紧收缩了好几下。新一控制不住，只好弓着腰捂住肚子，当作不知道有没有用处的缓和。一边等这阵应激自己过去，一边宽慰自己地想道，反正短时间内那个冒失鬼肯定不敢再上楼来了。

而劫后余生的Beta回想起Omega名侦探无意间流露出的掩不住媚意的神情，浑身一阵恶寒。

和叶会杀了我的……

 

新一颇有些懒散（这发生在他身上还有些难得）地起床洗漱，照镜子看了看，左侧腹部枪伤处的手术疤痕竟真的奇迹般地消失无踪。如果是怎样的犯罪手法能达到这种程度的效果，他真的无法破案了。

之后收拾好了屋子——鉴于他的房门暂时还没有恢复正常功能的机会，有的东西还是放回床底下的好。等他悠然地下楼，打着哈欠，已经是近一小时之后的事情了。不过服部来得早，此刻才不过十点。

服部平次反坐在餐桌边的一把椅子上，并把整个人往椅背上挂，看起来百无聊赖的样子。标志性的棒球帽随便丢在桌上。里间的厨房里似乎生着火？

起来时新一已经检查过邮件，昨天在宫野的监督下想起来给手机充上电，但并没有任何来电或消息。他只好向服部本人询问为何大老远跑到这里来，并自然地对之前的意外事件避而不谈。

深肤色的少年好像显得还有点怕他，摸着后脑讪笑道：“嘛……今天帝丹文化祭啊，和叶说要来看的，说是有话剧表演，什么的……”

“然后呢？”新一没表现出买账。

“……听说你重伤差点死了？出院又重感冒，还那个什么……就来慰问下！”

他编不下去。新一皮笑肉不笑地看着他：“你这么好？”

“什么！我还有给你煮粥诶——喂喂你别靠这么近！”服部连忙从椅子上跳起来，像个花粉过敏患者。

新一毫不掩饰地打了一个哈欠，道：“博士给你的钥匙？”

出乎意料的，关西人给出了否定的回答。“不，是那个姓灰原的女生打给我的。钥匙也被粘在你家信箱底下。”

新一愣了愣，又问：“昨天晚上的事？”而服部同灰原认识，还是他上回从大阪回来不久经历的那次发情期的时候。灰原通过他给的联系方式，向服部仔细地询问了有没有药物或食物引起发情反应的可能。两人甚至没有见过面，主要是由于女研究者太过深居简出的缘故。

那么这又是一个新一阻拦未果或者被人代做决定的情况，他开始感到习以为常了。

这问题让形势倒转，换服部嘲笑他了：“当然。今天最早的航班才刚刚赶得及好吗。我可没有打算专程来看什么文化祭啊。”

“呵呵。”新一决定不拆穿，他八成是因为事出突然而且受人之托，才不得不临时爽了和叶的约，到这里来照顾他。说不定为不跟她同行，还撒了什么谎并改签了机票。只不过这种事显然不好意思当面说出来。不过新一还是借去厨房倒水，在越过服部身边的时候轻飘飘道了句“谢了”。

“……不知道你在说什么。”不识好歹地回应着。

“不过有一件事我不明白，”服部道，“那个女生为什么不自己过来照顾你啊？”

新一进去厨房检视了一番，灶上煮着白粥，啥也没放。虽然飘散着米的清香，但确实是令人完全提不起食欲的食物。而他现在很饿。同时也很困。

将这种不满表现在对待服部平次的态度上似乎是个不错的选择。新一简洁地回答道：“她是个Alpha。”

“嗯……？”关西人那迟缓的脑子花了至少有两秒钟来消化这句话。“哎？？”他惊叫起来。新一不想理会这个见识短的家伙。

“女生也会分化成Alpha的吗？！”

看吧。他都不想说，在你面前就是一个活生生的男性Omega。

看着服部平次脸上的表情由精彩变得古怪，本来还算有点乐趣，但新一因为困倦感到神经木然。而且他真的很吵。

揉了揉太阳穴，新一提议道：“我们去隔壁跟阿笠博士他们一起吃饭吧。我现在发情期暂时已经过了。”

“我知道。”某个抓不住重点的人莫名自信地点头，“但他们今天没空开伙的样子，不然我也不会在你家来煮粥了好吗。”

嗯？新一感到不解。服部继续说下去：“昨天后来那位小姐姐发邮件告诉我，研究所有重要的项目要做，让我们近两天都不要打搅他们。你不知道？”

新一摇头，确实对所谓的“重要项目”毫无头绪。

然而勉为其难将白粥充作午饭则实在令他不想迁就，于是他指使服部去便利店带盒饭回来，连同晚上的一起。并决定趁这个空档稍微再睡一会儿。

服部平次声讨他：“谁叫你家冰箱里什么也没有！”新一辩白，他刚在医院里住了一个多星期，冰箱当然是空的。实际上也并没有否认锅看起来就是很久不用的样子。

其实他心里清楚得很，服部家里是母亲做饭，不像新一偶尔还自己准备点简单的早餐。两个人料理水平相当的半斤八两。而这大概才是他不知道“去别人家做饭要先买菜”这种事的真实原因。

 

下午。服部平次问新一要不要去学校看看。新一拒绝了，转而建议他过去找和叶。服部倒是一副意料之中的样子，但又拒绝了他。新一奇怪道：“你原本不是想要去看话剧的吗？他们应该是下午开演，现在出发还能赶上。”

服部懒洋洋道：“比起听和叶那臭女人倒兰的苦水，还是看到你病恹恹的样子更让人心里爽快。”

新一诧异到，这八卦传得这样快？“……你从哪儿知道的。”

服部睁大了眼睛，好像惊讶于他事不关己似的反应，说：“灰原小姐说你那个，提前，是因为跟兰分手了、打击太大？”有些大男子主义的男孩总是不好意思正面提起某些词汇。

新一差点一口水喷他脸上。在心里咒骂宫野这女人这般不靠谱，澄清道：“不是这么回事。”

“唔……”服部平次若有所思，“不过我倒是觉得，你跟她之间，说开了倒好。”

新一有些意外。服部说：“总觉得气氛有点怪，怎么说，‘貌合神离’？后来看到你们的时候，不像以前那么……”他还在贫乏的词汇库里搜寻也许并不存在的合适形容，新一挥挥手打断了他。但关西人还是自顾自接了下去，一如既往乐观又自信：“嘛。分开了就要向前看。话说你又没让灰原小姐给你做标记，是有合适的人选了吗？”

他思路转得未免太快，新一都要跟不上了。

“你在说什么……？”

“那个，不是说，Omega让Alpha咬在脖子上，就能中止那啥，发情期……？”

愣神间新一感慨了一下关西名侦探的脑子有时在不合时宜的地方好使。

确实，如果宫野是个会托人专门从大阪过来照顾生病的Omega邻居的“好心的”Alpha，她着实更为有可能会提出临时标记的建议。新一不知道宫野在电话上跟服部说了几成，自己还有没有必要同他解释“Omega发情期不结合不标记也不会死”这种基本生理常识，以作为他可以自主选择处理方式的佐证。

“没有。我也不知道为什么——”

不过粗神经的家伙没给他辩驳的余地，直截了当问道：“呐，工藤，你相信AO之间会产生吸引吗？像是信息素之类的。不过也有可能跟信息素无关吧？还是……”他吧嗒吧嗒地说着，还自我辩论起来。

新一几乎被他自说自话的样子笑倒。不过令他厌烦的是，某个他明明不喜欢的身影最近却总是因为一些原本无关的信息被提及，而使他联想到。最近在脑子里晃过的频率有些反常的高啊。

他倒宁可相信是自己认识的正常Alpha，要不就是已婚或非单身，除此之外就只有宫野了。他们不合适他倒是早就知道的，但那也是在昨晚之前就确定的，跟第二性别无关。

“编的故事而已。我妈就是Omega，父亲是Beta。他们感情一直很好。”

“可你也没多个弟弟妹妹什么的。”

新一真的不想跟他说了。

“真羡慕你们啊，说不定灵魂伴侣什么的，都已经决定好了。不像我们Beta，还得自己找。”

不是在说信息素吗，又是怎么跟“灵魂”扯上关系的？新一说，你要知道信息素有多麻烦，就不会在这里这山望着那山高了。

“说真的，工藤，”服部忽然认真地注视着他。就好像新一会相信他会发表什么真知灼见一样，“你到底是不是有什么喜欢的Alpha了？你们AO之间的事情我不懂，但我总感觉，你心里应该有答案的，你不会不明白。”他刻意地强调“你”。

“别这么信任我啊。我也不知道。”

服部有些气恼。倒不是因为被新一否定了他猜的不对，而是八卦落空一样的神情。

怎么一个二个都既摆着指点他的架子，又等着看他笑话的样子？新一深刻地担心自己择友观出了什么问题，然后两人同时被一阵萌发的薰衣草香味所打断。

新一率先想要说，你等我去处理一下，服部平次已经嚷嚷着跑到客厅另一头，闪身躲进了起居室兼书房。尽管那边通风其实相对不良好。

 

晚饭过后服部依然死活赖在他家不走，连用的理由都不带换的：“和叶给我发邮件说了小兰的事了！她好像在蒙面骑士摘下头盔的时候还晃神以为是你呢！”

可这跟他要住在工藤宅又有什么关系？新一无从得知。只是在听到这话的时候，心里还是泛起短暂的停顿。

不知道服部是不是考虑到兰和和叶两个女孩子一起比较好说话，而他这个工藤死党（算吗？）在旁边，立场可能会有些尴尬。

由于主卧常年不用，而两个男孩子又懒得打扫，新一最后在自己房间给服部打了个地铺。

关西人勉勉强强才肯走进他的房间，还特地把窗户全都打开，通了好一阵风。

新一终于问出心中的疑惑：“你一个Beta，也会受信息素影响吗？”

“能闻出来，”大阪人做作地抽了抽鼻子，“但不至于受影响啦……”

如果他没补下面这话，新一大概会宽容自己让他留宿的决定：“大概就像你看到孔雀开屏会知道它是在求偶，却知道对象不是你一样。”

“你想说我是孔雀？”

“咦不对，按理说你是 **雌的** ？……”

“……你才是 **雌的** 。”

 

翌日虽是周末，服部仍是走得很早。新一知道他大概是要赶去跟和叶会合，当然，以“巧合”的名义。

新一打开他放抑制剂药片的抽屉，准备取点药片吃掉，去博士家走一趟，却发现里边空空如也。不仅宫野说不让他吃的发情期抑制剂，连日常使用的信息素抑制剂都一并不在。他正疑惑，难道是被小偷闯了空门？且不说世上有这么无聊的小偷吗，门铃却突然响起。

几天来总算有一个按门铃进来的人。或许是因为服部平次终于把备用钥匙留给住宅的主人了吧。

本以为是服部不小心落下了什么东西，新一从门禁看外面，却发现来的人是宫野。

新一放她进屋，Alpha女孩满脸倦容地塞给他一个塑料小盒。连招呼也不打，径直走到沙发上坐下。新一打开盒子，看到一沓小小的，一张一张像是透明创可贴一样的东西。联系到宫野这个穿着白大褂的样子，想道，这莫非是那个“重要的项目”的成品？不过宫野为什么要给他？

“拿这个贴在腺体上，防止信息素散发。物理手段，抑制剂效果。半分钟起效，6小时更替。试试。”

她简短地说了一通，新一这才恍然大悟。原来她专程把服部平次从大阪叫过来（估计还特别叮嘱别让工藤出门），就是为了拖住他，等她把这个东西做好？并事先带走了他全部的抑制剂……？

若论事情的直接原因，大概还是自己两日前无故拒绝了她的标记。新一犹豫着能否接受这么沉重的好意。这动机未免好心肠得令人难过。

宫野轻笑一声，用一种表演式的口吻念白道：“别那种表情。这世上又不是只有兰小姐在遇到你的事的时候就犯傻。”她一反常态地说出了真话。沉默一下，又复作那标志性的一本正经的表情，道：“开玩笑的。

“博士才刚睡下，他的切西瓜机……他管那叫什么来着？做到一半，也陪我熬了半宿。”难得她这么随意的语气，逻辑也缺乏连贯性，新一是真觉得她该休息了。

新一撕开一片贴在后颈上，很贴合，几乎没什么感觉，很快他就感到薰衣草的味道消失了。

神奇的小装置。他由衷感叹道，并对宫野表示了感谢。

宫野的脸色黑了一个度。

新一不知道哪里招惹她了，宫野辞色颇为恐怖，严厉道：“你不要以为这就完了。”她掏出一只很像是电子体温计的笔，递给他，“以后你每天早上醒来，先不要动，用这个先点一下在腺体上，读好数以后记录下来，每周拿给我。”

这是什么便携式信息素水平测量仪器吗？新一正想说不用麻烦了，被缺乏睡眠折腾得毫无耐心的宫野直接跳过解释的步骤，先给出了终结他反对声的威胁：“如果你不想下一次突发是在命案现场发情的话。请。

“你现在已经出现抑制剂抵触情形，别想着吃药就能好。而这样至少我在你发情期之前能提前告知你。”

……好吧。他已经告诉过自己要习惯这种被人勒令做某事的情况了。宫野抬手撑了一下额头，忽然安静下来。

新一靠近她，发现那女孩已经睡着了。看来真是疲累过头。新一帮她在沙发上躺下，也没能弄醒她。女生身为Alpha，身形仍是娇小。

新一找来毯子为她盖好，还帮她垫了一个枕头。

他总是这样，无法回应他人的感情。那么，他想，他至少应该尽早给自己一个交待了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个不太重要的设定解释：宫野长时间呆在米花町约等于足不出户，是因为前·组织药剂师·警方内应这一身份正在脱敏中，所以不适宜到处走动。于是所有离开东京的活动她都没有参加。←指不定哪天就吃设定了不要信


	8. ABO-3.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卖个关子？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来有一个日语很通的小朋友可以向ta请教有关称谓的问题，但最后还是没好意思，自己瞎写的(。) 有什么不对的地方敬请指正和包容orz  
> 百度百科“黑羽快斗”此条底下把土井塔克树断成土井·塔克树，这个应该是断错了，我翻到的时候真的吓了一跳以为我bug……TV配音和漫画里都是土井塔·克树这样。  
> 药什么的是我编的。现实中有名字相近的试剂，但不要太在意_(:_JZ)_ 这里的APTX4869也是无关的东西。

3.7

阿笠博士研究所最近多了一个人。

宫野志保不是太乐于见到这种情况，但她的危险性雷达告诉她，这个人并无恶意，甚至兴趣点完全不在她这里。

他总是站在院子里，和阿笠博士兴致勃勃地谈论后者的新发明。胖胖的身躯和憨厚的笑容，不仅同黑衣组织一贯的冷肃风格相去甚远，而且就宫野不幸好几次和工藤出现在命案现场的经验来讲，同那些偶然流露出诡秘笑容的杀人犯看起来也完全搭不上边。

宫野选择抱着臂立于院子边，一脸淡漠，做一个观察者。她相信他总还是抱着某种目的的。倒不是觉得不可能有人会对博士的发明产生兴趣到主动投递邮件、希望能够到这边实习一阵的程度，但若干天的接触下来，如果还看不出他别有所图，宫野恐怕自己没有那个命数从组织里活着脱离出来。

她其实不想跟这个男人多接触的，但无奈他就在这里。虽不至于整天都在，因为“身为医科学生，学业还是有些重”这类微妙理由。在下午的中途，如果宫野有空会叫上阿笠博士休息，免不了要闲谈几句。

博士又招呼她了。就像现在这样。她冷淡地向他点头致意，折返身，去厨房准备些茶点。站在博士身边的胖男人正喋喋不休地说着什么，正好帮她打断了阿笠博士像要跟她说什么的意图。

三人围坐于茶几边时，气氛总有稍许尴尬，但似乎比强行进行什么不情不愿的对话好一点。

记得他刚来的时候，还管宫野叫“哀酱”。惊得她差点打落一个杯子。不过她表面上总是波澜不惊。

博士也就算了，毕竟“灰原哀”这个名字的由来，还有他的一分设想。但宫野对被仅仅长自己三岁的人以这种昵称相称，实在有巨大的不适应。况且即使不论她的家庭状况，她本来离“志保酱”这样的称呼，也是远而又远。

宫野敬称他“土井塔先生”，并礼貌地指出“灰原”可能是一个更好的称呼。

那人并不对此感到窘迫，而是有些失望？好吧，他成功塑造出一个俏皮或趋于轻浮的形象。

宫野没有料到的是下一秒对方还会再提出，同自己交换一个“年轻人之间的”联系方式的请求。

宫野愣了一下，看来拒绝不掉了。拿出手机，从标有SNS的文件夹里点开了一个绿颜色的图标。

提示来自レッド·ヘリング。红色鲱鱼。一个有些古典意味的自称，引发一些联想。而较之于他现实生活中使用的名字，倒反是正常多了。

他真的是医学院的学生吗？联系起个人的过往经历，宫野深知制作出一个合理的身份是相当有可能的一件事。

打断她短暂沉思的是阿笠博士。白发的年长者告诉她，似乎是她几天前订购的一批药品到了。此刻被放置在玄关。一个纸箱，不算特别大，但由于是液体封装，实则对于一个女孩子来讲还有些沉。土井塔绅士地提出要主动帮她搬去实验室里，宫野没有拒绝。

开门时她意识到这还是少见地带一个陌生人来她的工作场所。虽然如今她手头的研究已经失却敏感性，但还保留下对此感到迟疑的习惯。

她把钥匙放回衣兜里，顺手打开灯。土井塔跟在她身后，进门后把已开封的箱子放到桌子的空档处。她先前在玄关检查过包裹里的东西是否完好。

那人正准备离开，宫野却叫住了他。

“土井塔先生，”她道，“能麻烦你帮我把箱子里那个纸盒放到门边的柜子里么？顺便出门的时候请带上门。”

被叫到名字的人诧异了一下，一瞬间换上堪称欣喜的表情，道：“好呀，乐意效劳♡。”

他说着，从箱子里取出所说的那一个纸盒。先是将塑封包装拆除到恰巧能露出盖顶，又小心地将纸盒预留的开口撕开。垃圾归置到地上的篓内，才向门边的药剂柜靠近。

非常熟练的手法，宫野在心里暗忖，但仅仅是这样能说明他是一个医科生吗？

“格林试剂，常用于有机合成。虽然我在药理方面算不得多么擅长，平常不怎么碰这个。哀小姐是在开发新的药品吗？用的很频繁的样子。”他真诚道。

放好后便关上柜门，转身面对宫野，背着手挺着肚子，笑容可掬：“有没有考虑继续深造呢？大学里除了研究氛围很好，大家也可以多多交流嘛♡。”

唉。这种热络还真是令人不胜其烦呐。“……现在相当于是休学年而已。”她撒了个谎。

“灰原哀”还只是一个没拿到高中卒业证明的普通女孩。不过她离正常该毕业的年龄尚有一年时间。要做一个合理合法且 **安全** 的新身份没有那么快，这是个看似说得过去的幌子。

非常担心土井塔还要就这点继续同她说下去，她开始头疼拿这么基础的药剂试探他是否缺乏效果，并责怪起自己多疑。

不过对方似乎难得地看出了她不想继续这话题的意图，稍微欢乐过头地，右手成拳捶在左手掌上，恍然大悟似地表示了一番，并说：“是我没有想到呢。不过既然哀小姐还要继续工作，我就先告辞了。学校也有些事务要处理。”

意外于他辞别得容易，宫野愣怔地没及时给出回应。看他关门前还冲这边友善地笑笑，她竟终于觉得这个反复穿着同一件颜色惹眼的蓝上衣、缺乏时尚品味的胖子，可能还是有那么一些善解人意之处。

 

身穿醒目蓝色上衣的青年步行至电车站，从临时寄物柜里取出一个双肩大包背在肩上，看上去同任何一个放学后路经此地去打工的年轻人无异。但如果有人注意就会发现，在他走进车站卫生间之后，就再也没有身着同色衣服的人出来了。

锁上隔间门后瞬间就卸去易容的黑羽快斗跨坐在马桶上，手里摆弄着一罐从大包里掏出来的喷瓶，此刻正在往后颈上好好地涂抹一番。

好险。原来那个姓灰原的女生竟然是个Alpha啊。还好他在知道她是药剂师之后就恶补了点实验室常识，还尤其针对了这种简单又常见的，说得太多显得啰嗦，反倒容易令人怀疑是不是真的懂。但还是免不了在意识到被试探的时候略微紧张起来。屋子里残存的那些Alpha信息素更是火上浇油。再晚些离开的话，他恐怕免不了要暴露自己是Alpha的事实了。

虽然“土井塔克树”可以是个A，但要同实验室的两位解释为什么出门没把中和剂带在身上，则又不失为一件麻烦事情。他闻着空气中已经略有些逸散的向日葵花香逐渐淡去了，才终于稍微放松下来。

百无聊赖地把中和剂喷雾拿在手里上下抛接，快斗仰面伸了个懒腰，望向公共卫生间不那么清爽的天花板。果然那个女孩的身份是有些问题吗？才会在他问起怎么不去上学的时候被他顺畅地转移了重点。

侦探先生的周围都是些什么奇奇怪怪的朋友啊……半斤八两的怪盗摇头叹气。不知道什么时候他手里的药瓶已经换成了一部手机。快斗瞄了一眼封面显示的时间，以及没有任何通知推送进来。忽然有些惆怅。

唉，工藤要什么时候才能发现我呢。

 

然而关于土井塔“善解人意”的想法，宫野志保在次日就已经完全地推翻了。

土井塔几乎是刚到研究所，就被一早候在那里的宫野拉着手走回实验室。本来阿笠博士许他自己在研究所活动，而年轻的女研究者又说，“有重要的事想要问他”，他索性没做推辞。

短短半分钟里快斗已经把所有可能性统统设想过一遍，甚至连“她该不会是突然想要告白”这种无厘头考虑都做，他怀疑自己严重地想多了。

少女把他拉到实验室，从内侧反锁上了门。快斗心里稍微地提起来，注视着她一人走到房间角落的电脑前。女孩站在那里，似在桌面上整理着什么，并一改方才的急迫，显得从容过头。

快斗镇定地问道，当然，用伪装后的声音：“灰原小姐？你这是要做什么？”

对方头也不回，状似不经意地应道：“哦。请你把药剂柜里一瓶贴着‘APTX4869’标签的药剂拿过来吧。”

快斗压下疑惑。

他单手持着那个玻璃瓶子，靠近到宫野背后。

没想到女孩竟突然转身，动作快且幅度大，一下子带到了他拿东西的手。他下意识地去抓，没抓住。和试剂瓶坠在脚边的地板上造成的碎裂声同时传来的，还有另一只手腕边清脆的金属音。

女孩就着刚才那一撞，迅速地同他错身而过，接着立刻转成面向着室内的方向，后退到了门边。

而快斗惯用的右手此刻，正被一副看起来十分当真的手铐铐在实验台的沉重桌脚上。

这间实验室可有些引人注意的设计，其中一条就包括，不知出于防倾倒还是别的什么考虑，房间中央摆满各种用品的巨大桌子，其四脚是用螺钉固定在地面上的。

这一系列的动作完成之后，气氛突然变得凌厉起来。

似乎没有人理会地面上静静流淌的一小瓶液体。土井塔率先发问道：“这是怎么回事，灰原小姐？”他神色整肃，全然不似平常轻佻模样。

宫野抱着臂，防备地与他对峙着。她思索片刻，道：“我怀疑你偷看了我电脑里的资料。”

土井塔对此皱眉。“指认罪行请讲证据。”

“你是近期唯一被我放进过这间实验室的人。一个有经验的偷盗者很容易就能在看过我开门的方式后趁夜溜进门，也很容易根据键盘的磨损痕迹在三次之内猜出密码。

“你可能没想到的是，那部分FBI档案作为敏感材料，被我设置过特殊后门。无论什么样的访问——合法或者非法，都一定会在日志里留下记录。”

土井塔点点头，道：“高明的手法。”

“谬赞了。只是一个跨国犯罪组织前成员的基本生存素养，我不得不这么说。”

她略有不安地踌躇了一阵，才进一步推进她的“审问”：“那么，你的目的是什么？你又是‘谁’？”

土井塔对她笑了。他道：“不只是你一个人在好奇别人的身份呐，宫野小姐。”

“哈。”宫野也笑，“你叫我这个名字，我就有一半的放心了，土井塔先生。

“不对，但似乎是 **你** 没有弄明白我的意思吧？或者我应该说，‘怪盗基德先生’？”

快斗的心脏重重地敲打了一下。只那么一下。他信赖自己的假面还没有被完全拆穿，也信赖月光下的魔术师高超的逃脱术能使他安全无虞地逃出生天。

“你在说什么……”

“曾经有一个人跟我说我还不信，世上真的有过目不忘的天才。‘APTX4869’，虽然只有短短几个字，但对于普通人来说，仅仅是无意义的字符而已。不经特别的提示，看过以后很快就会忘记。但你除了昨天打开过这个药剂柜，”她说着比划了一下进门左手边的玻璃门立柜，“竟然能在十数秒之内根据这个标签号准确地拿出另一层角落里侧对的那个药瓶。”

她刚才原来是在平复心跳并以此来数秒么，快斗想。

女孩继续道：“我该不该认为具有这般技能的人，在东京市内能轻易就找到很多呢？还是该相信，同样的伎俩用第二次，‘高明’的小偷就不会再上当了？”

快斗有些吃惊，对这推理的模式的确生出些似曾相熟的感觉。但他有些难以相信这女孩竟会如此直白地讽刺他。很难说她是骨子里就骄傲自满到这种程度，还是说灰原的言论其实在一定程度上也反应了工藤新一私下里对他的评价。

或者参半。

但如果纯是后者，这显然会令他相当的恼火。

“为了排除前一个可能，”灰原哀补充说，“‘土井塔克树’，这个名字，换一下假名的顺序，就是‘怪盗基德’了吧。

“这么直白的伎俩，换做是他的话，肯定一眼就看出来了吧。不知是会直接把你送进监狱还是——”

“——いいえ。恐怕在我下手之前，那个人更会选择静观其变吧。以我对 **他** 的了解来讲。”不打算听她再说下去，他换回原本的声线道。

对他突然的语气转变稍感意外，宫野道：“所以你这是承认了吗，怪盗基德？”

快斗耸耸肩，道：“你刚才说对了一半。他的确一眼就能认出是我，但这并非马脚，而是怪盗留给自己的保险绳哦。

“这个‘土井塔克树’，曾经帮他破过案子。‘替代没有使用过弓弩的空手道冠军射箭、重现作案手法，主要是为了避免她没经验伤了自己’，就当作是怪盗对侦探的一次示好吧。”

“哦？”宫野露出一副“这可真有意思”的神情。

“我对侦探身边的人没有多余的兴趣，了解到你的身份纯属意外。既然你是‘前’组织成员，我姑且认为这并不会令我卷入什么麻烦？”

宫野点了点头。

“那么关于 **我** 身份的探究能使你满意了吗？还是说现在把我交给警察？那要怎么解释这间实验室的可疑之处呢，研究员小姐？”以及手铐的来源。

咖色头发的女孩对他笑了。她道：“我可不会强揽了某人抓小偷的活计。不过关于‘你的身份’，确实还有另外的事情想请你指教。”

是什么？快斗想。他从刚才开始就觉得哪里好像不太对劲。好像是来自环境中的。是空气不够流通造成的吗？这个女药剂师——

——一股向日葵的清香味在四周弥漫开了。这认知令快斗顿时感到手指末端发凉。

明明他出门时才刚擦过中和剂，现在离正常失效的时间应当还有相当充裕的7个小时。怎么回事？

他本就没有几回在人前暴露信息素的经历可供参考，何况当前还顶着个“怪盗基德”的名头。

难道如今他只能祈祷这个可怕女人不要拿着这把柄去做什么危及他生存的事了吗？

尽管快斗从不将慌乱写在脸上，宫野还是隐秘地有些想笑。等她自己的薄荷味信息素也散发得差不多，她才开口道：“你知道刚才摔碎的东西是什么吗？”

她不等对方回答，兀自解释起来。“组织让我带头的研究中最后仅存的‘硕果’，一种专门针对Alpha人群开发的毒药。溶在水里无色无味，服用的话只要几毫克的量就足以致死。原理是激发Alpha信息素分泌。

“A信息素本就有使人亢奋的作用，只是只有Alpha具有相应的受体。如果分泌水平在短时间内大幅提高，并造成正反馈效应，效果就是过度兴奋而死。可以实用性地使用在社会上层人物的暗杀中。——你知道，名流有相当大比例的AO人群。”

“挥发吸入的话会怎样？”快斗冷静地问道。

“就像你我这样。提高信息素分泌，对Alpha特异性有效。不过不用担心，这是我稀释到即使整瓶喝掉都不会丧命的浓度。中和剂消耗尽之后，最多要不了几分钟就消褪了。”

……敢情你前面那一段都是吓唬我的？

“所以。”她道。

所以？……

“真的是你给工藤做的初情期标记？‘助人为乐的小偷先生’？”宫野一脸难以置信混着若有所思，“声音听起来还蛮年轻的，但实际上已经30多岁了吗。不对，你该不会是带着伪装……？”

快斗震惊到不知作何反应。号称智商400的脑袋一度停摆。他一想到这是一条从白马那里偷来的情报，就更觉得其真实性严重存疑。

那边宫野已经从“人群中两个人信息素气味相同的概率在百万分之一量级，所以你和另一个日本男性Alpha信息素相同的可能性微弱到可以直接排除”念到“要不是看在易容伪装万一被划出破口会太明显，很想采点血样或做基因比对来着”。总的来说似乎就是怪罪快斗总要易容登场，让她找不到做实验的机会，才不得已摔了一瓶珍贵样品？不是吧……这个逻辑难道哪里没什么问题么？

“不过你到底还是来了这里，也好。”宫野叹了口气。少女微低的侧脸短暂地闪烁过一点忧郁神色，是错觉吗？快斗想，但他始终不明白为什么。

女生向他走过来，从衣袍中掏出一把精巧锁匙。

快斗抢在她靠到足够近之前把手铐解开了，手腕的一端和桌脚的一端。他将那银色圈环举在身前左右晃了晃，辅以一个俏皮的笑容，将她阻在了两步之外。宫野有些愣，似乎也不明白他既然早可以逃走，却为什么佯装被抓。

“既然如此，可以请教你几个问题吗？宫野小姐。”关于这一点快斗犹豫过，但既然这个身份已经无法再被扮演下去，此刻便是最后一个弄明白昨天在房间角落的电脑里意外收获到的疑问的机会了。

他道：“关于他的‘Alpha信息素依赖’，是怎么回事？”

宫野抿了抿唇，又把耳发拨到而后，道：“……不妨告诉你吧。两个星期前，重伤初愈，他经历了第三次发情期。前一次发情症抑制剂出现失效。后一次，为避免药物相互作用，没有进行药理控制。这些都是在你看到的档案里写了。”

快斗点点头，表示他对此记得很清楚。

“你不知道的部分：工藤拒绝了我给他做临时标记。在那之后我已经用物理手段取代了他日常的抑制剂使用。”

快斗很是意外。一个方面是他已经考虑过的。Omega抑制剂从原理上讲是能给身体造成“已结合”的错觉，信息素抑制剂又附带有专门的抑制信息素散发的效果。然而科学虽然进步，人体也没那么好骗。这造就了一些抑制剂失效的可能，以及一小批A信息素依赖者。他们的特异性识别超过了药物可以模拟的水平。继续服用相关药物可致使身体对“假结合”产生排斥，从而缩短发情周期。

不过由于现有样本太少，尚且无法肯定引发工藤发情周期异常的是这种依赖性，还是两次生命垂危后身体为产生后代做出的补偿反应。

造成此类个体差异的原因本就因人而异，程度也千差万别。快斗只能得出最保守的那个结论，那就是认为宫野志保在暗示工藤的情况可能与他有关。

而另一个方面，工藤拒绝宫野小姐给他做临时标记的事，就十分耐人寻味了。

就他这个个例相比较而言，“接受”了身为他眼中不可放过的罪犯，却拒绝了相熟的邻居和友人。这真的只跟初分化有关系吗？

宫野志保意味深长地看了快斗一眼，道：“也许一个说不准什么时候就会被他亲手逮捕的盗窃犯比一个‘临时回国不知姓名的30岁有妇之夫’好些，至少前者还能时不时就有机会再相见。

“我不知道他的择偶标准是‘认可的对手’还是‘最了解彼此的敌人’，但他不应该被第二性别剥夺了谈一场正常恋爱的权利。”

 

沉默在洋溢着A信息素的封闭空间中凝滞了一会儿。土井塔把垂下的拿着的一副手铐的右手再一次抬起来，轻轻抖了一下，动作快到看不清。而那银色的金属物什就这样消弭无踪了。

他将摊开的掌心伸至错愕的宫野面前，道：“既然已经是‘前成员’，这种危险的物品不如就让我这个现役罪犯帮你处理掉吧，小姐。”一瞬间又是那个谦和有礼的怪盗了。

宫野无可奈何地哼笑一声。也不知道几分钟前是不是还在暗地里紧张到流冷汗来着。

她最终还是交出了钥匙。魔术师翻了一下手腕，摊开空白手掌，宛如表演结束后的展示。

宫野不再目不转睛地观看了。自从，联系起土井塔其人每天即使来的时候或早或晚、但总固定在这里待6个小时，也识破他前一日有意质疑起她的身份，实则是为了赶在中和剂失效之前溜走，她也有些对这“骗女孩子的把戏”失去兴趣。只是稍微。

レッド·ヘリング，明明从一开始就没打算遮掩，不是吗？

土井塔离开前问她“借”走了一瓶中和剂喷雾，印证了宫野关于“伪装下不便于往后颈处涂药”的揣测。她决定日后把账单在SNS上发给他。基德十之八九不敢多用她开发的这药，给他也是浪费，但成本总要有人买单。

临走前土井塔去到研究所大厅里借用卫生间，宫野在实验室把通风装置打开了。她这才戴上口罩，收拾起地上的玻璃残骸。

她希望近期不用看到这个人和工藤中的任何一个，却下意识地思考起可以入手哪一个最新款的包。

 

差不多的时间，帝丹高中高二B班，靠窗倒数第二排的位置上，偶尔望着窗外出神的工藤新一看到一向没有什么人路过的校门外，有一个灵活的胖胖的身影打那边掠过。加之一抹熟悉醒目的蓝色，他差点以为是曾经“一面之缘”的某个人。

但世上哪儿有这么多的巧合呢？不相信偶然的现实主义者容忍了自己一秒钟的愣神，强迫自己重新集中到课堂上来。

他瞥见右前方几个座位远处的兰。她近期没再同他说过话，也没有用邮件联络。班里即使不是喜欢起哄和八卦的同学都猜测他们之间发生了些什么，两位当事人则一如平常地日常活动，只是再不像以往那样时常为伴。兰跟园子在一起走，新一有意回避但小心地花些心思观察，却从没见过兰再流露出什么悲伤神色。这让他略为放心。

学校的生活平静安稳得几乎有些凝滞，好像跟那些流血或亡命的案件是两个世界的事情。最近目暮警官似乎考虑到他伤愈后需要多些时间静养，完全没有通知他接手任何事件。新一其实已经不介意告诉周围的人自己的Omega身份了，不过警视厅那边，的确是没找到合适的机会说。

再没有点事情练练手，脑子都要生锈了好吗，他不由地生出此般感慨，但这实属传达不出去的愿景，甚至连怪盗基德的预告函也没收到一封。

 

晚餐间研究所的餐桌因为有邻居高中生的加入而比往常稍微热闹上一点。不过根底上还是三个人的简单晚饭。

阿笠博士不无惋惜地说到，还没把新一和近几天来这边实习的学生介绍认识，那人就已经因为学校有事而提前辞别了。

“听说是得到了什么……‘专业进修的集训名额’？邮件里满满写的是‘太好了’、‘非常开心’，什么的。这么热情的小伙子以后前途肯定相当光明啊……”白发的长辈转向宫野，“小哀也挺喜欢他的？”

在座的唯一女生露出了一抹有点古怪的神情，很快地换成了一个像是忍俊不禁的笑容。“是个不错的人，大概。”她眼里带笑地望向桌对侧的新一，“是相当能令工藤君兴奋起来的类型呢。”

哎？正忙着往嘴里递食物的新一有些不懂她的话。宫野故作无事地喝了一口茶水，对他真诚地眨眨眼，不再说话了。

 


	9. ABO-4.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抢人！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唔，暂时手机码了一半（一部分），格式不很对

怪盗基德现身时，新一觉得自己今晚胜算很大。

晚风吹得两人的袍摆都猎猎作响，新一抬手挡了一下逆向而来的光线，看到那个白袍身影脸上似笑非笑的神情。

在名侦探的干扰下他今天没能盗走宝石，现在却堂而皇之地降落在屋顶空地上、新一和楼梯间门口的正中。

新一有把握即使警察们没能及时从远处赶到同他形成包夹，也能凭一己之力在怪盗从天台边飞走前把他抓住。

关键是预判。风向已经很明了了，先前一路追着他过来这里，一直都是顺风的方向，为的是避开直升机的封锁。新一抄了非常不寻常的近路，才能赶在警察之前。

右边，他想。这栋旧大楼的顶层很高，但大概是因为平常没什么人上来，周围的围栏是明显不符合更新后安全标准的过于稀疏的金属铁栏。连高度都不及格，只有一米。当前的要求至少是一米二以上，围墙。

远处的地面上传来警笛刺耳的尖啸声，怪盗脸上的笑容却愈发的胜券在握。突然，他开口道：“名侦探，你知道‘吊桥效应’吗？”

新一愣怔了半秒，差点被他分心。几乎是同时两人往天台边同一个位置起跑。新一的距离更远，但他全力跑不见得会慢。但就在他马上要从斜后方插入到怪盗身前的时刻，令他完全没有想到的是那人几乎完全没有缓劲地往前推了他一把。

力道之大，加上两人竞相飞奔的速度，新一调动肢体作出反应的时候已经来不及了。他眼睁睁看着铁条的围栏从自己如同抛出一般的身体下方越过，灯火明亮的街道一点点进入视野。

一切有一瞬间慢放，然后开始下坠。

他下意识地转身，去抓身后的人。他以为抓不到的，知道抓不到就完了。上一刻还停留在“他不会伤害我”的错觉里，下一秒却不敢相信自己正在被人拥入怀中。

当真是相当的惊魂未定，新一能够正常思考的时候发现自己喘得停不下来，手臂也没章法地胡乱环在那人背后。他瞪大了眼睛，意识到他们离得相当近，近到好像一抬头就会撞到他的单片眼镜上。之后才注意到，这个距离已经不是第一次了。

有一小段时间他都不知道该说什么，直到新一终于找回了言语，道：“我抓到你了……”他虽然语气骄傲，但却皱着眉。

真是的，这种情况下了还要逞强。快斗安静地笑了。

“是啊，那你可要抓紧。”他说着，松开了放在对方腰后的一条手臂，状似调整起滑翔翼，没有漏过侦探下意识绷紧身体以及闭上眼睛的小动作。

吓着了吗？有点心疼。但他是刻意的没带可以用来固定的安全绳索。

又过了一会儿，夜空中风的寒冷逐渐被适应了，两具温热的躯体贴合在一起，显现出一种表面上的安稳。

新一试图挪动手臂到一个两个人都轻松点的姿势，鉴于当前的短途飞行看起来好像没那么快结束。

快斗配合了他的动作。之后才道：“别往下看。”

虽然明知是他的计谋，但被好奇心本能所占据的侦探还是往右后方的位置侧了下头。深知在这种高度和移动速度下，其实也看不出什么来。

快斗敏锐地发现他暴露出的颈部后方，腺体的位置上，有一块看上去似乎是不同质感的扁平状物体。他毫不犹豫地屏息并靠近，用牙齿灵巧地撕下了一小片贴条，并任由它飞落于东京市上空了。

侦探无比意外地扭过头看他，眼神中已近乎于惊恐。快斗尽可能神色平和地回视，道：“没事的。”在缓慢地呼吸过几口带着薰衣草香的信息素味道之后，他自己的葵花香味也逐渐逸散出来。

新一看着他，神色凝重起来，道：“这是做什么？”

“绑架哦，侦探先生。”快斗语带笑意，“待会儿我会将你身上带的东西一件一件都收走的。这样我们就不会是共犯了？”

这根本什么也没解释，新一有些懊恼。同时又没来由地觉得，今日的窃贼有些不同寻常的凶狠。竟然高调宣称绑架事实，就不怕他真的把他抓去，罪名成立被判刑吗？

滑翔翼终于开始下降了。看不到高度以及飞行角度的变化使新一不由地感到紧张。他说服自己将上方的人搂得更紧了一点，并面对了随之而来的调侃：“如果真的有事，你愿意跟我殉情吗，我的王子殿下？”

这个人……以为自己是在说什么啊！新一很想生气地放手，但不行，他是真的有些害怕。呼吸间不得已充斥着另一个人味道，新一怔忡地想到，怎么会偏巧是今天。

他想要把自己带去哪里，又会做些什么，全都无从得知。新一在心里骂着可恶，默不作声地还击他说，那就一起去死吧。

 

-TBC-


	10. ABO-4.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抢人！（咦？）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唉我拓麻哪儿来的角色定位啊= =连CP模式和站位都不稳，OOC到没眼看了[自插双目]；作者疯狂偏心(?)，有人总在插旗而有人一直计划通；  
> 中间有一段是在星天飞舞太太对山口胜平个人抓“名侦探的危机”（非官方）的听写翻译（av1199756）基础上做了节选修改。不是另翻，只是改变了一下说话风格(?)以及为配合剧情对台词做了一点修(篡)改。然后个人觉得这部分其实应该说属于talk into比较多啦并非完全是通常理解的表白意味？！因而用的姿势可能显得比较奇怪还请见谅_(:#JZ)_……

4.0

怪盗基德现身时，工藤新一觉得自己今晚胜算很大。

晚风吹得两人的袍摆猎猎作响，新一抬手挡了一下逆向而来的光线，看到那个白袍身影脸上似笑非笑的神情。

在名侦探的干扰下他今天没能盗走宝石，现在却堂而皇之地降落在屋顶空地上、新一和楼梯间门口的正中。新一有把握即使警察们没能及时从远处赶到同他形成包夹，也能凭一己之力在怪盗从天台边飞走前把他抓住。

关键是预判。风向已经很明了了，先前一路追着他过来这里，一直都是顺风的方向，为的是避开直升机的封锁。新一抄了非常不寻常的近路，才能赶在警察之前。

右边，他想。这栋旧大楼的顶层很高，但大概是因为平常没什么人上来，周围的围栏是明显不符合更新后的安全标准的，过于稀疏的金属铁栏。连高度都不及格，只有一米。当前的要求至少是一米二以上，围墙。

远处的地面上传来警笛刺耳的尖啸声，怪盗脸上的笑容却愈发的胜券在握。突然，他开口道：“名侦探，你知道‘吊桥效应’吗？”

新一愣怔了半秒，差点被他分心。几乎是同时两人往天台边同一个位置起跑。新一的距离更远，但他全力跑不见得会慢。但就在他马上要从斜后方插入到怪盗身前的时刻，令他完没想到的是那人几乎完全没有缓劲地往前推了他一把。

力道之大，加上两人竞相飞奔的速度，新一调动肢体作出反应的时候已经来不及了。他眼睁睁看着铁条的围栏从自己如同抛出一般的身体下方越过，灯火明亮的街道一点点进入视野。

一切有一瞬间慢放，然后开始下坠。

他下意识地转身，去抓身后的人。他以为抓不到的，知道抓不到就完了。上一刻还停留在“他不会伤害我”的错觉里，下一秒却不敢相信自己正在被人拥入怀中。

当真是相当的惊魂未定，新一能够正常思考的时候发现自己喘得停不下来，手臂也没章法地胡乱环在那人背后。他瞪大了眼睛，意识到他们离得极近，好像一抬头就会撞到他的单片眼镜上。之后才注意到，这个距离已经不是第一次了。

有一小段时间他都不知道该说什么，直到新一终于找回了言语，道：“我抓到你了……”他虽然语气骄傲，但却皱着眉。

真是的，这种情况下还要逞强。快斗安静地笑了。

“是啊，那你可要抓紧。”他说着，松开了放在对方腰后的一条手臂，状似调整起滑翔翼，没有漏过侦探下意识绷紧身体以及闭上眼睛的小动作。

吓着了吗？有点心疼。但他是刻意的没带可以用来固定的安全绳索。

又过了一会儿，夜空中风的寒冷逐渐被适应了，两具温热的躯体贴合在一起，显现出一种表面上的安稳。

新一试图挪动手臂到一个两个人都轻松点的姿势，鉴于当前的短途飞行看起来好像没那么快结束。

快斗配合了他的动作。之后才道：“别往下看。”

虽然明知是他的诡计，但被好奇本能所占据的侦探还是往右后方的位置侧了下头。其实最开始那一下，已经打乱了他的方向。况且他本身也对仰面飞行感到陌生，无法凭借体感判断距离和方位。并且深知在这种高度和移动速度下，只用眼睛看的，根本看不出什么来。

快斗敏锐地发现他暴露出的颈部后方，腺体的位置上，有一块看上去似乎是不同质感的扁平状物体。他毫不犹豫地屏息并靠近，用牙齿灵巧地撕下了一小片贴条，任由它飞落于东京市上空了。

侦探无比意外地扭过头看他，眼神中已近乎于惊恐。快斗尽可能神色温和地回视，道：“没事的。”在缓慢地呼吸过几口带着薰衣草香的信息素味道之后，他自己的葵花香味也逐渐逸散出来。

新一看着他，神色凝重起来，道：“这是做什么？”

“绑架哦，侦探先生。”快斗语带笑意，“待会儿我会将你身上带的东西一件一件都收走的。这样我们就不会是共犯了？”

这根本什么也没解释，新一有些懊恼。同时又没来由地觉得，今日的窃贼有些不同寻常的凶狠。竟然高调宣称绑架事实，就不怕他真把他抓走，罪名成立会被判刑吗？

滑翔翼终于开始下降。看不到高度，以及飞行角度的变化给新一带来紧张感。他说服自己将上方的人搂得更紧了一点，并面对了随之而来的调侃：“如果真的有事，你愿意跟我殉情吗，我的王子殿下？”

这个人……以为自己是在说什么啊！？新一气得现在就想撒手。但不行，他是真的有些害怕。呼吸间不得已充斥着另一个人味道，新一无可奈何地想道，怎么会偏巧是今天。

他想要把自己带去哪里，又会做些什么，全都无从得知。新一在心里骂着可恶，默不作声地还击他说，那就一起去死吧。

 

他们停落在郊外的空地上。不远处停了一辆颜色漆黑的长型轿车。怪盗就在那旁边对他搜了身。新一也没带什么多余的东西，他就当面把他的手机关掉了，放到自己身上。

怪盗跟随在他身后上了车，两人坐在后车厢。想必驾车的便是那位“同伙”了？

车内是两排相对的座位，椅背靠窗。窗户内外皆是不透的，而驾驶室又另有隔断。

基德拿出一副手铐，将新一单手铐在车窗上方的扶手上，使他刚好可以抓握在那里借力。自己则抱着手臂坐在他对面。他们坐定之后，车辆便发动了。表面上看不到任何暗号或交流，新一暂时没打算弄明白这个。

眼下远远有更紧迫的事情要处理。

刚才站在郊外的冷风中新一已觉浑身有些热意，此时他的额发下已隐隐起了一层薄汗。他想他发情期大概又有所提前，而在各种意义上造成了这一切的罪魁祸首此刻正端坐于前。

他是相当的不敢相信对方难道是真的要……？还是这又是什么障眼法，新一不知道。

“你想对我做什么？”他道。

怪盗懒洋洋地支着腿，就好像散发着不正常浓度信息素的其中一人不是他似的。“‘Alpha对Omega所做的事情’，如此。”他坦然道。

“你这家伙、该不会是易感期什么的吧！”虽然十分不讲情面地质问了，但新一心中对此却没有多少底气。

该死的，这一次的信息素闻起来，每一口都像在吸入毒药。他根本不像表面上想要呈现出的那么冷静。

快斗不得不对侦探的直言咂舌。另一方面他一个Omega，竟然连Alpha的易感症都觉察不出来？这也太可谓迟钝了吧！

“这让人怎么否认呢？每一次哦。只要见到你。”怪盗的镜片后，好像有那么一个转瞬即逝的看不清的表情。可他明明是毫无破绽地笑着的。

新一惊讶了。但这没能打断他语气平缓，却饱含热情的演说。

“……你说过的吧：一定会亲手抓到我。每当你说出这句话，我的心就因为喜悦而跳动。你是我唯一承认的名侦探，也是我唯一认可的宿命的对手。追者与逃者，我们之间有很深的羁绊维系。然而，与此同时，你我之间却也有着伸手也无法企及的距离。不过，唯有通过这种途径，我可以触碰到你。如果要将我们之间的距离消弭，只有当我不再是怪盗，亦或你不再是侦探的时候。”

他停顿了一下，复又自问道：“怎么可能呢？如果真的变成了那样的话，我们之间的‘羁绊’，也就随之而消失了。”

那或许根本称不上是热情，新一自我纠正。基德冷静到近于平铺直叙，语调中唯独难掩的是十分的真挚和……深情？这认识使他陷入沉思。他尽己所能地谨慎思索，进而举问道：“你……该不会是吊桥效应吧？”

包裹在白色礼服中的人影发出一声闷笑。他道：“一个熟练的怪盗早已不会为了简单的表演而将自己置身于紧张境地，就如同没有魔术师会因为表演中发生意外的微小可能而爱上狂热的女粉丝？”他为这个不算精彩的比方向侦探露出了一个微笑，试图传达安抚，不过对方看起来真的没太在意。他想他一定是太过沉醉于侦探这个平和而专注的表情了，那句话盘桓在舌尖转几圈，仍是偷偷溜了出去。

“怪盗就算喜欢上了侦探，也没什么不可以？”

在心里默数三秒，区区一句话也不会带来怎样的魔法。快斗有些愣神。你是当真的么？他在心里这样问自己。忽然他意识到，如果真能有什么“吊桥效应”会对他起效，那便是发生在此刻了吧。他感到自己的心跳蓦地加快了。迎视着对面人直直刺向他的目光，好像能被他看穿心神。

很长一段时间以来快斗第一次担心起，如果今晚……要如何收场。

相对而坐的人怔忡地注视着他，近乎失语。许久，久到快斗只能着力于维持信息素的平稳，连Poker Face都一度濒于破碎，宣判的锤音才终于敲响。

“不用——”新一自己也犹豫着，但却仿佛意外地听懂了，并且得知，此刻如果追问他所言是真是假，绝非是一个好的选择。

不知如何回应，只得重复了一遍：“情况没有你想的那么勉强。”

至少不会比他当前的身体状况更勉强了。空气中的信息素恐怕已经超过某个阈值了吧，新一这样想道。花香的味道如果不加分辨，根本已经闻不到了。或者是适应，又或者五感中微妙地忽视了这个部分，他发现自己可能又受到了身体有关于“这才是对的”的暗示。

脸颊发烫，新一低垂了头。他自我辩驳一阵，决心抢先把这话说出来：“我……接受，你可以帮我度过发情期。”也许是由于事先挑好了最为保守的说辞，他说到后面终于能对此感到笃定起来。不知为何竟有些凶狠地瞪视着他的敌手，气恼的却并非一般意义上的胜负，而是对方表现得就好像，“只有我一个人在意？”那般落寞似的……

明明是那么志在必得的人。他不想那人因为自己而——

你在想什么……？新一对自己说，你明明应该抓他的？

时机已容不得他深想，因搭乘的车辆平滑地刹停了。

基德靠近他将手铐打开，他几乎以为会得到一个亲吻。这想法必定是信息素变浓所致。但当新一下意识抬头看向那人脸庞，却意外迎接了极为认真的眼神。

“荣幸之至。”怪盗对他说。虔诚不需要用笑点缀。

紧接着柔软的黑色布条落在眼前，遮蔽了余下的窥视可能。新一还没来得及对此说点什么，忽然被人抄着膝弯抱离了座位。

骤然拉近的距离首先打消了他关于反抗的念头，腾空的感觉令他抽了一口气。思绪好像同视觉一道被剥夺了去，好片刻过去新一才被关门的响动惊醒。他意识到他们路过了一小段开敞的环境，而Omega的本能驱使着他靠近这散发着A信息素的热源。他不仅完全忽视了一旁作为怪盗帮手替他关门的一人，还完全忘记了对周遭环境做出任何一点的观察。

侦探迟来地意识到，自己并因此错失了逃跑的最后机会。


	11. ABO-5.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标记H。斗自掀身份（请连同下章一起食用）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 巨大bug或说黑科技，这边的避孕药事前吃了马上啪也可以防止揣包子。唔不戴套是因为Alpha卡结终标会受影响。

5.0

经过玄关，门被人关上了。进屋，上楼，新一几乎是从气味中认出这里大抵就是基德的居所了？他不可自抑地感到安稳和平静。

那人自然不可能是因为贫穷才行窃的。要知道他从未真的侵占过任何失物，从经济的角度讲偷窃这门“副业”一定是让他入不敷出的。可他看起来很有钱的样子？是否应该这么揣测他——属于镜片后的那张脸主人的生活呢？

新一被那狡猾的罪犯放到一个坐处。他听到那人远离又靠近，其间穿插进一声关门落锁的声音。他把自身也锁在里面了。当然，基德不就是为了跟他做那种事么？

疑问多于无穷。新一甚至想要摘下遮挡在眼前的布条。比起亲眼确认情况，这动作还有另一层目的性在里面。毕竟他现在热到身上多一层裹覆都感到难受。

可是在绑匪面前做出这种“不乖”的举动不一定是一件好事情。或者说，一定不。如果有什么时刻他竟不愿揭下基德覆面的单边眼镜，那就是这种时候了。这太私人了。他绝不会怯于自己的Omega身份公开，却断不能接受因此而得知有关基德身份信息的线索。

又一次危险的接触，他定性道，可他还能违背身体和自身的意志多久呢？

似是有所感觉一般，基德解下了他眼前的黑色布条。“想好了吗，大侦探？”他发问。

新一却没打算回应这话，知道基德不会在意的。令新一讶异的是即使如此眼前的空间也仍黯淡无光。不似通常室内陈设闭去灯光后的那种人眼尚能适应的黑暗，而是更加严格上几分的一片漆黑。新一意识到基德真的为这场剧目做了详尽的准备。

“敝舍简陋，恕不邀您观览了。”他听得那人道。

这拿腔拿调的语气……新一在心里评价道。所以他身下这，果真是床铺么？对这直奔主题的发展感到错愕，新一接着听到基德解下披风的声音。

突然的信息素波动使新一明白到，自己的发情期可能很快就会开始了。

按照宫野给他的解释，发情期提前的诱因也许是生命垂危。即使就结果来讲他并不会在意吧，可身体的机能会呼唤生命的存续。以及他这个不知由来的“A信息素依赖症”的东西，致使发情周期缩短、强度集中一系列现象。新一听到厌烦，宫野拿那种看样品的眼神看他则更令人毛骨悚然。结果却是他被勒令自己解决这个事情？

他很想问宫野有没有搞错，女孩却说，她的办法无非是提前用抑制剂控制。会否有不良后果还得两说，能不能生效又是另一回事情。毕竟她拿到的样本太缺少了。

选择权在他，她是这样说的。新一如果不是身在这里，可能已经找她试药去了，毕竟没有抑制剂的发情期他多一次也不想要过。可如果不是因为他身在此处，也许连发情期都不会有。

而他疑心的是基德是怎么发现这些的。新一笃信他每一个关节都算计在内，包括他会不由自主地想要答应他。

他手上被塞来一个小方盒子。那人问他道：“要检查一下吗？”

他疑惑那是什么。摸索着拆开之后，能摸出里边方形片状的塑料包装。

虽然没有见过实体，此情此景之下猜测仍来得直接到出奇。

新一笑笑，将东西放回盒子里，塞还给他。“有药吗？”许久以来他终于发问。

略作设想，他也松脱起自己的领带。

“基德。我承认你。‘Alpha对Omega所做的事’，不是这么简单吧。”

“标记我。”他道。

夜行的盗者笑起来，然后他得到了重新置于掌心的药片，甚至另有一只玻璃杯盛着水。

“不要太信任Alpha的自制力啊……”基德慨叹一般道。

 

手足无措……新一平躺在床上，心有所感。黑夜给了他安全感，发情期给了他冲动，可这仍不是那么容易的。他不习惯这么轻易就能嗅闻到另一人的信息素，他感觉到思念，甚至近于怀念。他有些难过地想道，怀念是一种好情绪，但这对于他的境况却全然算不得良好。

“放松……”基德像对小孩子那样诱哄道。

新一不知那人怀揣着何种心态，他应当不完全是那种四处留情的人吧？否则一旦一朝事发，怪盗的身份很容易就会暴露了才对。他还是很难制止自己去想。

他们真实的身体接触未曾包括过亲吻，所以当基德的嘴唇落在他锁骨前时新一还没能很好地察觉。他很想劝说自己，交给信息素吧，那东西明明让他周身变得如同浸泡在温水之中一样温暖舒适，却不如一个大半是陌生者的人轻缓地按压在他手臂和身侧的动作能舒缓他的神经。

你迷恋的究竟是什么呢，新一问自己。

他能列举出许多，但又知道一个都不是。

“直接来吗？”基德问他道。

他听起来没有什么急的，新一自己的境况就要糟很多。他说：“来吧。”

……仍然是，紧窄过头。不过如果还要多做准备，可能除了更难耐也没有别的成效了吧。

新一舒服得想要叹息，却只敢克制着，小口而轻地吐气。身体里的存在感如基德本人一样沉默却令他从来不会忽视。比任何过往感受都要好，他近乎绝望地想到。

不知道是否应该将腿再分得开些，新一知道他还没有进到那个程度。基德试探性地动了几下，新一压着嗓子扼住一声呻吟。他汗流得更厉害了，里面也是。

基德循着缝隙顶进他生殖腔时新一已经尽可能地没有出声，也只能希望自己身子没有绷得死紧，尽管他根本不知道要怎么去控制这种事。

他退出去了一点，没有及至腔口，又重新挤进来。新一被这动作迫使着，带领着，打开身体。慢慢地他本能地学会放松。但那余地仍然很小。基德始终没有退出去过，也没有过于刺激他感官的动作。他们甚至缺少身体接触。

但新一能感觉到他的冲动，又或许是信息素告诉他的，那人在压抑着想要掰开他身体的欲望，令新一感觉到他或许不是拼命抓着“理智”这根救命稻草不放的唯一一人。

他最终还是没有伤害他。

在那过分紧致的甬道里成结之后射精，快斗自己都快要替他觉得疼了。新一为了压制住声音连呼吸都有些断续，缓慢地弥漫出属于他的味道。

明明是梦寐以求的情景，却怎么做得这么艰难……惯于在暗中进行窥视的小偷第一次认识到这个同龄人在保持头脑清醒方面的坚韧。要不是他已经知道他有多执拗就有多动摇，快斗觉得自己一定会后悔这个决定。

但如今完全相反地，他觉得自己做得对极了。

信息素不会隐瞒他任何的一点情况。如果方才他发情刚刚开始还能守住一丝理性，如今新一应当再不会想要收回他的交托了。

“基德——”

“——KAITO。”快斗打断他道，试图规避一点不必要的联想。

“好……”那人应允道，“再做一次，KAITO。”

好吧，他想道。但还要等上半小时，等结消下去。他对此也是一点实际经验都没有，根本就是听凭本能的。

今晚他们时间很多，如果可以的话他不介意让他的Omega多留一会儿。

这次他没有征询对方的意愿就把人稍微抱起来，简单地翻了个身。他真的很不会放松，快斗直白地给他下了个结论，再这样他要受不了了。

他捞起他的腰，令臀部大体能翘分开。这环境比之于前一次应当说要好多了，快斗仅余能做的是提前在这房间里住足了两个星期。

他再重新挺入时好像没那么大阻力，但也还是紧，尽管很湿，仍旧紧。生殖腔的入口被他撬开过，彼此两方面都有了些熟悉。唯独新一好像一被碰那里就跪不住，快斗迅速地抓来一个枕头，垫在他腰腹下。

里面和外面触感不尽相同，细嫩的程度递进，轻易就把他抓陷进深处。滑腻到不可思议。虽然Omega的构造是情动时自润滑，被插入就能有快感，但反复在生殖腔口牵扯可能最令人受不了。快斗不会不顾他的感觉那样操他。起伏进出都在这个范围内。可能有些温吞了，但新一压抑的喘息渐渐变得悠长，内里也开始得到舒缓。

快斗手撑在他体侧，贴上他后颈腺体，无甚犹豫地咬了一口。

“哈啊！”新一绷紧了身体叫出来。这里猝不及防得到关照，酥酥麻麻的感觉立时顺着脊柱往下流窜。

他没过一会儿就达到了高潮，主要散发信息素的部位被加剧了产生混着气味的分子。他开始更充分地认识到自己已经彻底被染上另一个人的气息了。

KAITO又在他体内成了一次结。他终于有精力去分辨精液被灌注过程的体感。他容忍自己轻声地叫出来，感觉到发情正在演进。

“工藤君？”新一被熟悉的声音唤回神智，想到这似乎是怪盗基德第一次亲口叫出他的名字，有些意外。

他感觉其实还好，Alpha的精液有助于平复发情症，他记得这点。但却无法提前终止。

……另有一事他想好久才说道：“别那么叫我，KAITO。”

他有意提起他的这个名字，意在暗示他即使是个匿着犯罪身份的人，这种时候也要他唤他自己的名字。

叫你什么呢？快斗想。“‘新一’？我以为你只会让那个女孩叫你的名字。”

他以听觉代替视觉在黑暗中审视他的对手，等待他的回应。

新一心里有些发笑。有些话他没说出来，却能够明白基德在在意什么。譬如“身为罪犯的你在这种时候也不会隐瞒自己的真实名姓，难道我就是那种会随便跟人上床的Omega么？”

不，他自我纠正道，是“随便让人标记”。

“我跟她没什么关系。救她的人是你而不是我。”话一出口他就意识到那敌意不是冲着兰去的。不过这话说的又确实有些过分，但要纠正又不合适了。新一一心急着想要摆脱这个话题，或者他仅只是要让KAITO放下心来。

有意义吗？他自问道，真正说出口的话却是：“再做一次吧，KI——KAITO。”

“……好。”他听得那人应道。

 

从正面确实要容易些，不至于一被他碰到里面，就完全跪不住。新一抬了一下右手，不小心碰到了他的肩。不知基德作何想法，没有推拒。新一就真正地碰触到了他温热的躯体。

被进入时他身体已经软得不像话。发情期使得他腰一下一点力气都用不上。新一又把手臂放了下去，盖住眼睛。这在一片黑暗中纯属是徒劳的，可他仍是不想泄露出太多喘息。

基德每次进入他生殖腔的动作都显得谨慎小心，这一方面让他好受许多，另一方面又让他感到摸不准他。想说“没事的”，但每当这个时刻对方就会不再停留地抽送起来。新一没有想到单单是因为有人在场自己就可以抑制着不要叫出来，但这一次不知是发情期又再发展进步了还是怎样，感觉到KAITO出入得愈发顺畅的同时他用手掌紧紧地捂住嘴。

那没用，他想到，除非他能把自己憋死。意识到这点后他终于在随后的几次冲撞中压着嗓子轻叫出来。混杂在被黑暗模糊了的细小的摩擦声中像一星火花一样擦燃了空气中浓郁的发情信息素。

KAITO没再关照他感受怎样，洋溢着情欲的信息素大概能告诉他一切正常。而新一能做的只是摊开了腿，想着自己不要动。近在咫尺之间的喘息越来越重，叫声也有所变大。

对方在他体内成结的时候新一感到自己几乎是踩在濒临崩塌的边缘上。但球状腺卡在直肠内膨起的滋味并不好受，甚至有一些疼。尽管他自身的润滑液体在一定程度上缓和了这种种不适，却不能完全把肌肉安抚到放松下去。

KAITO也难以克制自己，用手准确地掐住了他后腰和臀部的连接处。

新一希望他没有下意识地往里顶那一下，他紧绷的身体瞬间就承受不住。唇边溢出呻吟的同时他攥紧了拳头，却在KAITO的阴茎因为愈发浸湿的甬道而产生滑动的时刻受不住又一次抬手抓住了他的肩。

“新一……”那人的声音因为情欲的浸染而低了一个度，新一却无法开口去答他。

快斗忍不住在里面有限的余地里极小幅度地挺动两下——用挤压来形容或许更为准确，听他词不成句地道：“别动……啊我还没……”

还没，什么？快斗疑惑着，忽然感觉到身下的身体微微颤抖着，有微凉的湿迹溅射到自己的小腹上。

他迟来地意识到自己的动作使Omega被刺激着后面射精了。

说不清这是一种什么样的感受，胸腔发热仿佛被填满，又不像一般意味的那种满足。快斗一时无心去想这样做会不会很不礼貌，他只是久违地感到想要任性。

他凑到很近，几乎已经在做才开始询问道：“可以吗……？”

他含住了那片觊觎已久的嘴唇。

Omega可能还沉浸在片刻之前的高潮里而没有拒绝他的亲吻。快斗由着自己的意思深入，惊讶地注意到那人竟做出了滚动着喉咙吞咽的动作。除此之外新一还一直从鼻子里小声地哼吟着，好像仅仅是舌头这样交缠着就舒服极了。他一边想着看来这样的安抚已经很足够，一边奇怪自己是什么时候把手握在他腰侧的。

尽管怪盗的确很喜欢侦探的细腰，但他绝没有这样乱摸的打算。有些宝物让人爱不释手，却是绝对碰不得的。他背脊止不住发凉，却避免不了诚实地偏头吻在了Omega的颈侧。他喜欢他的脖子，喉结，还有——

他不得不打断自己。新一哼出了一声接近于泣音，他好像碰到他的信息素腺了。索性有些加重地吻了两下，祈祷Omega不会太过地在这种场合下维持清醒。

事情跟他想的一样，新一架在他肩头的手臂往后伸，把他抱得更近了。

快斗有些疑惑自己的父母是怎样决定跟彼此在一起的，明明Omega抱起来这样舒服，而且，他从看不到的视角定论道，看起来也很好看。放心，他是一定不会认同自己因为情欲冲昏了头脑才会做出这种判断失准的论调的。怪盗的眼力向来无可挑剔。

千影和已故的盗一都是Alpha。年幼时快斗一度以为自己是父亲生的，因为他大多数时候温文尔雅得像个Beta。

可是他喜欢Omega，这是快斗为数不多时候会红着脸承认给自己听的话。他知道这种畏畏缩缩不敢上的表现扭捏得像个女孩，却始终跨不过“侦探会不会不喜欢自己”那道坎。再怎么察言观色他也根本猜不到，这一切都还只能停留在偷来的层面上。

他什么时候才能盗得他的芳心，也许明早就能见到分晓，也许永远不会。

等结慢慢变小，快斗从他体内滑脱出去。他跪伏在他上方的距离近到能感觉到他前额上汗湿的热意。

但他们没有再接吻。Omega的手指按在他背上错动了一下，快斗不失时机地赶在他说话前，用手指在他唇上点了一下，打断了他的话头。

他道：“你是我的Omega，总是说这种话会让我觉得自己满足不了你呢。”他语气是笑着的，却在话音刚落下时把着新一的腰，把他重新掀成趴姿。他无所顾忌的样子让新一产生些微的怯意，但他选择了表面的顺从。KAITO从他身后顶进来，这一次没有进入他的生殖腔，也没有放开他腰胯。

他在新一自己平常会碰到的位置上抽送，动作流利让他几乎错觉他们只是单纯在做爱。他没有办法很好地说服自己叫停，因为唯一能感受到的就是身体连同自身都在无可抑制地滑落，向不知道何处。只知道是他自愿耽溺于此。

两种花香味的信息素代替了他们做交缠不清的交流。快斗有些感谢自家的床很结实。准备时间仓促，他只能临时搬到这个房间里来住了两个星期，另外诸多微小的布置也在同步提上日程进行着。

快斗把他干射一次。Omega有些昏沉地趴着没动，给了他机会触碰他的身体。

时间已经过去很久，夜已经很深了。房间里却全没有夜晚深处生出的那种凉意，反倒全尽是热意。快斗觉得自己在他背后留下些印子是会被容许的，但他不知不觉顺着他脊背来到臀部，还不由自主地在Omega的柔软臀瓣上咬了一口。他几乎要结论出Omega连私处都是香的。

不过那人尽管不一定知情，却终究还是赶在快斗往他臀缝里伸舌头之前及时地出声，中断了他忽然没有过脑子的行动。

快斗趴到他身侧，问他：“试试自己来？”

 

新一坐在他腰上，允许KAITO把手握在他腰际，一边自己承着力道一点点往下坐。

Alpha阴茎突入的感觉非常明显，他有点担心进到底会是什么感觉。不过发情期重重地压在他身上，新一还不太有余裕分心去思考别的。他诡异地意识到自己竟能凭借本能自由地上下颠动身子。那刺激没有很大，但自己动起来的感觉……相当的好。他有点茫然，很快KAITO就没再在帮忙了。他发觉自己下意识用里面拿东西的头端往生殖腔口去顶，但又说不清楚是不是想让它进去到里面。因为他自觉如果进去的话很可能并没有办法好好动作。

KAITO不知是看出他的意图还是，又重新帮他搭了把手。

他握着新一的腰，让他抬起来一段，阴茎贴上生殖腔口的细缝挤进去一点。

顿时新一整个腰部往下到腿都跟着脱力。他狠狠往下坠了一截，脱口而出清亮的呻吟。

他明白自己掐住KAITO腰腹的手在抖。Alpha算是好耐心地让他缓了好一阵才托着他的身体压到最末端。

新一坐着的接触面还是一样，却止不住身体的轻微晃动和颤抖。他感觉自己有点像一个壶，最里面的部分盛了些液体，就像随壶罐的摆动会跟着起一点波澜那样。

这根本不是一个恰当的比方。新一此刻想的是与其这样一半接近于瘫软坐在这里，不如——就像他真实所做的那样——趴在KAITO身上让他代替自己动作。

这使得两人身体的接触面很宽。

新一的臀部略略向后撅起而腰向下贴，造成一个无人知晓的好看弧度。他枕着KAITO的肩部，意识到这样还有些舒服。他把喘息吐在上面，忽略了这会造成什么样的感知。

快斗有意把这最后一次做的平缓悠长，他设想新一也该注意到了这一点。这无关一个道别，仅仅是新一的发情期持续不了太久就会结束。他知道自己赌对了。A信息素依赖症的Omega需要一个“正确”的Alpha来陪伴，医疗界选择用正确这个词而不是合适来形容还挺唯心来着。如果能成功，那么之后他的发情规律就会恢复正常，而不是像现在这样周期短暂而过程也很短。

快斗在他的生殖腔内成结射精，并在一段时间内停留在里面。他估量着也许过不了多久东方的天空就会泛白。即使在隔绝光线的室内这仍然会有影响。但渐趋温和的薰衣草信息素安抚了他，他开始不是那么的担心会赶不上时间。

他的Omega安稳地趴在他颈边，两人都没说话。

待到他把自己松脱出来，新一大抵是觉得有些累了，自发地挪到一边躺了一会儿。他侧躺着蜷起身，没有过问怪盗为什么没有惊奇于自己发情期短暂得不同寻常。

他以为那就是结束了。


	12. ABO-5.5

5.5

没过多久，新一留意到KAITO从床边下去，走到一边，而接下来发生的事令他惊讶地睁大了眼睛——尽管知道这种时候正确的做法是遮挡掉大部分的光线以免伤害到视细胞，但新一无论如何也没敢料到，那人背着身拉开了窗帘一角。

早晨还有些雾霭致使晨光尚且淡淡的，但仍不可阻碍地刺破室内的黑暗，同时分明地指示着新一天的降临。

新一震惊中坐起身，虽然早告诫过自己不可以，却无法不在他看向这边时移不开眼。

名为KAITO的少年，用帘幕空隙中透露出的柔和光线，将自己的容貌揭露了出来。

那当真是跟他自己极其肖似的一张脸，唯独应当能算得上标志性的翘起的乱发同他自身能够造就出的发型迥异。新一意识到这小子果真极嚣张地用自己的脸在他面前出现过，但这都未能解释他此刻为什么要做这样的事情。

KAITO将窗帘在身后拉至开敞，窗外是树木，不必担心在这样的清早会有人看到。

新一没有想到的是对方重又走回他身前，递给他一张胶质塑封的小卡片。

尺寸和正常的卡片无二，他拿在手里习惯性地低头去看。但那上面的文字映入眼目却反常地无法立即被大脑拆解和接收，他听闻那人用酷似他自己的声音在前面念道：“‘江古田高中高二B班，黑羽快斗’。今年17岁。请多指教，新一。”

他收回了学生证，转身放回桌上。新一维持着坐在床边的姿势无法行动，直到快斗又转过来，用询问的眼神看过来，他迫使自己活动着颌关节说道：“所以第一代基德是你父亲，著名魔术师黑羽盗一？”

快斗点了点头。自打他做这个决定以来就没打算对他否认这个。

“那个……”新一说。他不知怎的，感到难以说出话，但脸色却显见地越来越差。

快斗发现自己面对他时还是很容易进入表演状态，尽管内心很慌张，脸上却还是尽可能但没什么活动。

终于，他猛然间想明白了，赶紧说道：“你不要担心，我们俩会长得一样，根本只是巧合而已！”新一有些无动于衷地看着连连摆手的他，“出生的日期前后相差一个多月，能够查到的证明从现在来看应该也不是假造的。”

新一听了，神色的确才稍有好转。他低下头，有些气闷。他不过是刚才看到快斗转身，露出背上显然是自己抓出来的红痕，才渐渐发觉了某些极小可能性的危机而已。但这的确不失为解决了他心头的两大疑惑。

还好他并没有在不知情的情况下让自己失散多年的血亲给标记了。但他果然，背地里调查过自己的吧……

快斗微弯下腰，执起他放在膝边的手。这致使新一将视线上移，同他相对。新一有些不明白，看着他神情约莫有些凝重地道：“请和我交往吧，新一。”

“不要。”新一想也没想便拒绝了，扭头道，“这没有直接联系，让你标记和……这种事。”

他暗自咬紧了牙。

这显然出在快斗的意料之外。他蹙着眉在思考，新一从侧向看过去，有些疑惑自己平常做推理时是否也是这般模样。但他告诫自己不要想太多。

他站起来，环顾了一圈向大约是浴室门的方向走去，一边收起地上的衣物，头也没回道：“借浴室一用。”

“哦……”快斗的声音从他身后传来，闷闷的。

 

清洗的时候他听到门声。是快斗，不知是什么让他对这味道的信息素敏感了。新一明明也才认识到Omega对被标记后混合信息素的味道适应根本不需要一个过程。他就像发自内心地认同了这一点似的。

无怪对方也会理所当然地认为对他占有了一部分所有权。

他甩甩头，热水和氤氲的热气都不能使他清醒。他隔着浴帘对快斗道：“什么事？”

他听到那人并未靠近的声音道：“有给你准备换洗的衣服，放在这里了。”接着是离开的门声。

新一觉得自己是否有些狠心。

他放下这种想法，飞速地洗好准备换好衣服就离开。

他借用了一条毛巾，却在看到水池边叠放好的帝丹高中校服时狠狠抽了一口气。他就知道不可以轻易对这个偷盗成性的家伙放下任何一刻的戒心。所以他刚才的犹疑纯属是不好意思坦白潜入过他家这一点吗？新一气恼的还有他甚至收到了一小片信息素抑制贴条。他粘在后颈位置上时还感到一点刺痛，但很快他惊恐地发现这没有效果。

他等了足有五分钟，悲惨地意识到他至少不得不告诉宫野了。而更可怕的是必然面临的被阿笠博士知道的风险。

是每一个突如其来的发○期都会牵扯出这么大一连串的麻烦后果吗？新一非常想要责怪屋外那个人，他有相当充分的理由认为他就是那罪魁祸首。他没有去分辨是信息素还是别的什么告诉了他快斗正等在一门之隔的房间里。

他开门出去，看到那人已经收拾停当。不仅换上了——那大概就是江古田高中的校服了，乍一看和服部他们学校的男生制服还有些相似。而本来是扔在地上的基德装束也消失不见了。

新一本来想，有什么比和刚做到终标的对象共处一室、而身为O方的你在次日早晨利落地拒绝了对方的告白更尴尬的事情，却发觉快斗坐在床边撑头看向他的神色稀松平常。

他意识到或许那人这样注视着他已经许久了，而他真正需要适应的并不是标记这回事，而是“他一直以来视作对手的人竟然是同他自己一样的，一名普通高中生”。

他被归还了随身物品。犹豫了一下于是说道：“我平常用的那种抑制剂失效了。”他意在解释为什么还会散发出气味这件事，却为语句中可能透露的示弱皱了眉。

快斗点了点头，说：“没事。”

“我不会过问你偷窃的动机是什么，也不会以此要求你停止。”新一忍不住说道。

这正合另一人的意思。

但，显见的，另一件事快斗并没有放弃。他抓住新一的手腕，仍是盯着他的眼睛，对他道：“答应我一件事。”

他眼神里有火，但新一是不会为此动摇的。

“你说吧。”他示意道。

“如果在毕业之前，不能以‘高中生侦探’的身份抓到我，就答应我的告白。”

还有一年半*，他想。

“可以。”新一回答道，尽量不要显得太迫切，“你以为自己做得到么？”他保持中肯的神情说出挑衅的话。

快斗可能有些不习惯在平日里把属于基德的那种微笑挂在脸上，新一细致地捕捉了他气质变化过程的每一个瞬间，并收到了这样的答复：“当然。”

 

当快斗表示要跟随他出门的时候新一愣了愣。“你不用中和剂么？”他问道。

对方尚且不能很好地在新一面前拿捏角色，短暂地卡壳一下才道：“不会有多少人在这样的时间出门。”

他们走到电车站的时间才不过五点。路途不远，新一觉得自己很容易就能找回到这里来。他不知道这是不是一件好事。

他的车是借来的，这甚至毋须过多盘问。只要离开那件屋子，新一就重获自由，理应是这样的。即使他不会完全地把快斗简单地当成一个同龄人看待，但这不妨碍他正迅速地观察自己的标记对象在脱离罪犯身份的情况下是怎样的一番模样。

车厢里他们找了一个角落的位置站着，尽可能地减低在寥寥数人的空间中被他人无意中注意到信息素的可能。

新一感到轻微的疲惫。他放任自己在快斗向前靠近的时候没有采取任何动作。

如果有任何人看向他们的方向，可能真的会觉得只是普通的学生情侣吧。

快斗在很近的距离下低语：“你知道一则薰衣草的传说吗？”

他通常很难得问这种非单一内容，同时又缺乏动机的问题。这果然让新一怀疑地看过来。

他试图以一个笑让他放轻松。快斗只是偶然想起，照这个样子，毛利小姐应当没有同他讲过才对。

“嘛，大概就是‘恋爱中的少女，让离乡的旅人带着薰衣草的干花远行。这样当他回来的时候，经久不衰的花香就能提前告知他的归来’之类的。”

那显然是有失真实性、也完全对不上的传说，新一如此评判道。而他总算没有辜负怪盗的暗示作出了这样的联想：是因为觉得“向日葵面向太阳并非看上去那样的‘花盘为承阳光所致’，而是茎部产生的生长素需要避光”很符合他的生活么？

他暗自笑了。自己总是被他的言语所感呢。

快斗（怪盗）也笑得有几分了然。

没关系，新一对自己道，我一定会亲手抓到你。

 


	13. ABO-5.8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兰哀出没。校园剧（）

5.8

帝丹高中高二B班来了一位转校生。

她出现的时候毛利兰还为那熟悉的影子和熟悉的着装被强搭在了一起感到些许的违和，而这初始时的诧异在老师在黑板上写下一个陌生的姓名时达到了顶峰。她偷偷瞄向另一位，坐在靠窗边的位置上、极有可能知情的人士，却发现对方像个没事人一样，仍是支着下巴望向窗外。

班主任将转学来的女孩安排在了新一身后的位置上，这让兰有些犹豫是否合适在课间时同她搭话。

她最终找得的机会是午间休息时，而新来的那位少女不得不忍受了同学们一上午的好奇心与疑问的狂轰滥炸。坐她前面位置的男生对此则毫无同情心地表示，“这就是你所谓正常生活的代价的开始”。咖色短发的女生愣了愣，非但没有予以还击，反倒是露出了不同他计较的微笑。这立时让挑衅者本人警惕起来。她最近的反应常常都很反常，长于推理的男生难得地陷入疑惑，却始终未能明白自己邻居态度上的转变究竟缘自何方。

好在兰找到她时连新一也不在场。她不知女孩是特意甩掉了众人来到教学楼外的林间，还是只是凑巧经过这里。午休时四下无人，她轻声地唤道：“小哀……？”

被叫到名字的人循声回视过来，在看到是她时也愣了愣，不过似乎并没有在在意自己的名字被叫错的问题。

“真的是你吗？”兰小声地说道。尽管她确定此地是一个说话的好地方，却尚未能十分肯定地得知对方是否愿意同她开启这个话题。

宫野志保看着她，对她点了点头。她曾经以为毛利只是一个跟在工藤后面转的普通小姑娘，却在此时看着她的眼睛而偶然地能够感受到，所谓纯粹的善良是怎么一回事。

“没关系的。你想知道是为什么？”为什么她以灰原的名字同她相识，而又以“宫野志保”的身份出现在班上。

女孩闻言，流露出轻微的担忧，握在胸前的右手下意识地捏紧了。她道：“如果你不介意的话？”

“……和我的家庭有些关系。”尽管准备了一套说辞，看着她为自己的事——“别人的事”——谨小慎微的样子，宫野有些意外自己竟然差点说出真话。

这个模糊的说辞恰到好处，只要让她以为自己是因为父母离异或是再婚改名，很容易就能揭过——

“希望你不要担心！”宫野被兰突如其来的说辞吓了一跳。比起一句恳请，这听起来更像是一句……许诺？

棕色长发的女生看起来似乎很想对她做出实质有效的安慰，但嘴上却说的有些磕磕巴巴。“如果……小哀希望被叫做原来的名字，我会继续这样称呼你的。……当然，前提是你不会觉得难过。”她五指张开举在身前，摆了摆手，由衷地为自己有些唐突的请求感到不好意思和矛盾。

“我的父母……嗯，他们感情也不好、可能不太好，我觉得。但我自己倒是没什么的，小哀如果遇到什么困难的话，也可以找我的啊！”她想说“如果新一那边不方便的话”，但忍住了。

宫野被她一大通说辞惊讶到愣住，却为她眼里真诚流露的担忧感到了一丝——那大概就是同龄人之间关怀的温暖吧。她不由地为此笑了起来，并久违地感到开心，笑得十分爽朗。

等她好不容易抑住笑，又被紫罗兰眼色的女孩努力反思自己是哪里说的不对的样子逗乐了。宫野对她道：“也不是什么严重的事情。”

她克制着眼中毋须流露出怀念的忧伤，补充道：“如果你习惯的话，‘哀酱’也是可以的。请多指教，兰。”她伸出了右手。

毛利同学拉她的手的样子更像是普通女生朋友间牵手的动作。“别那么严肃嘛，我们是朋友啊！”她欢快地道。

宫野没有给自己时间去分辨内心的触动究竟是久违还是被这青春洋溢的环境所感染，她只是笑着回应道：“嗯。”

 

“宫野？”要不是突然出现的人声打断她们，女孩们交流或许还会继续下去。可那声音让两个人都立即认识到来人是谁。

新一从教学楼的外转角走出来，显然地在那之前并没有注意到在场的另一人是谁。兰对哀轻声道了句：“我先走了。”同他错身而过。

男生没有太长久地注视女孩远去的背影，转头对余下的一人疑问道：“她跟你说了什么？”

宫野抱着臂，兀自思考着。有些觉得自己总是对自己某种程度上的恩人隐瞒些事情是不是不太好。但她在这一事情上的确没什么好说的，于是道：“没什么大不了的。她大概觉得‘灰原哀’才是我的本名罢了。”

男孩脸上呈现出了然的神情。

事实上，宫野志保作为未成年人*，从美国归国回来之后，在FBI和姐姐明美的安排下以“灰原哀”的身份在阿笠博士宅生活了一段时间，而这一段时间，则是为她在日本国内恢复一个合法的身份准备的。明美自己倒是习惯于“广田雅美”这个称谓，但她在意的是妹妹是否会想要保留父母的姓氏。——或者说，是工藤原本在意的事。

宫野志保至今印象深刻的是自己刚回国那时，那个明明自己也是个高中生的侦探，在从银行劫匪手里救下她姐姐之后，被警视厅作为“熟人”并告知了一部分真相，就冒失地擅作主张要求给她一个“见得光的身份”。

之后的麻烦波折，让她继续作为“宫野志保”转学到帝丹高中重读高二，而不是以灰原哀甚至是“雪莉”这些异常的名头活下去，几乎都是这家伙一手推就的。

仗着正义感就无所畏惧，这是她从最初开始对他的评价。不可否认他身上就好像散发着光明，让一切习惯于在黑夜里潜行的人都受到他的吸引。

这是她现在能够站在这里的原因，而她刚才才发现，他身边具有这样特质的人好像不止他一个。

果然是离“正常高中生”的生活太遥远了吗？宫野志保在内心感叹道。

“没什么事我也回去了。放心，我还没八卦到把你男朋友的事直接告诉她来着。”她拿出平常面对他时的那样子。

“噗——”不管多少次这话都能轻易地将新一击倒。他在她身后压着声音咬牙抱怨道：“说了多少次不是男朋友？！”

 

这可能只能怪他自己不小心。自那天跟基德在车站分别后，新一首先跑回了阿笠博士家。一边警惕着博士会不会一大清早就起来工作，一边偷偷摸摸地敲宫野的门。对方见到他后上下打量了他两眼，尽管看起来没睡醒的样子，却什么也没问地找出了一盒还没开封后的贴片交到他手上。

或许他身上的信息素尚不至于让普通的路人闻出些什么来，但对于熟知他味道的，这一位Alpha来讲，他前一晚干了些什么可谓是昭然若揭。

他没费神解释些什么，就站在她门口试了试那效用。起效后仍是松了一口气。这才试探着问道：“你怎么会又另外做的有这个？”

女孩不失鄙夷地扫过他面目：“你忘了是谁安排我下周就要去上学了？”

新一愣了愣，想起来在某种意义上还真是他安排的。“哦。”他道，“所以你才事先准备了……”

宫野看他的眼神就好像他不是 **那个** 工藤新一，而是别的什么人假冒的。

但他只是很少拜托别人，即使拜托也在更少的情况会有人能比他想的更周全。

他很快就意识到不能把这个前组织成员和任何普通的同龄女孩划等号。他无比肯定她早早做好了新的贴条之后收起来不给他，就只是为了在他找人标记之后自己能第一时间得知而已。

恶趣味的女人，新一不无抱怨地想道。那之后被要求做例行的信息素检查时宫野已经开始毫不掩饰地用“我知道你是一个性少数派但我是不会歧视你的”的眼神看他，就像早些时候指责他身为Omega仍不知道许多所谓“常识”一样，即使她传达的方式再冷静克制，也不得不说具有十足的调侃加威吓效果。

这直接导致新一在听到任何“你男朋友”开头的句子时就很想把夺门而出的冲动付诸实践，话说他为什么要汇报那家伙的性别年龄以外的资料？身高体重也就罢了，他真是不知道他的生日血型是什么。新一好几次想要面对那张“我只是在写报告”的整肃嘴脸质疑自己是不是误参与到了什么恋爱相谈里，话到嘴边却还是强迫自己咽了下去。他比较担心的是自己真的拒绝回答会不会在之后的时间里遭遇看起来只是巧合的报复。她看上去似乎很想把他的近况公之于众，这没来由的想法让新一反复在心头捏了一把汗。

他另外做的一件事是把自己房间的角落好好搜罗了个遍。非常没脾气地找到摄像头五六个。不过他仔细地检查了并没有任何一个朝着床或能拍到浴室。他确信基德是通过这个知晓他面临的信息素问题，并通过他和宫野通电话的内容得知他准确的发情期时间从而递出预告函的。毕竟那些偷窥装置在那里待着的时日看起来刚好充分地允许了他做出这样的布置。

新一知道一般民居的窗户锁拦不住他，但他还是聊胜于无地养成了检查门窗的习惯。不过那家伙近期应该不会再登门“拜访”了才对。

按照约定，他们仍旧是现场再见才是。

 

不过令新一没想到的是，自己的Omega身份在班上是以这样的一种方式被曝光。

尽管自宫野转学过来后不久，她就开始在傍晚时和兰一起回家了。早晨时分她和一墙之隔的工藤通常还是会同路来上学的。

如果说之前有关他俩的流言还只是稍微有那么一点捕风捉影造成的苗头，今早的感觉则是整个教室都在行注目礼一般。

新一费了一点劲才弄明白，是因为校运会在即，有人从体育老师手里看到了全班的名单。某新来的人气一路走高的转校生在第二性别一栏里赫然写着字母A的略称，而他自己也作为班里唯一的Omega，颇为显眼地瞬间就被挑了出来。

没有什么男孩子会对新一问什么问题，更不会有女生。大家可能会自然地认为班里“准情侣”的工藤和毛利关系渐疏的原因是男孩子的一方分化为了Omega，但宫野那边的情形就大不一样。

本来因为文静过头而显得就像是不擅社交的女孩子在实际的待人接物中表现堪称无可挑剔。可能由于她年纪要大上那么一岁，成绩又好。尽管是“归国子女”，却一点没有想象中的傲气，相反非常的平和近人。男生们也许只会在背后稍加谈论，班里的女孩子们则似乎已经有人自发地仰慕起她来。尽管归属只在于少年时期朦胧的好感，却也有大胆的人直白地问出“和工藤同学是在交往吗？”这样的问题。

就坐在她前一排的新一被迫听到的时候身体一僵，但也只好装作没听到的样子，等被问话的人自己做出回答。

咖色头发的女生闻言愣了一愣，课桌边一圈围拢的身影尽管没有说出口，眼里也写着“很想知道”这样的字眼。

“没有哦。”她否认道，“他似乎已经有交往的对象了，但不是我。”

她声音不大，但由于周围的人都或多或少屏着息在偷听，像往地上扔了一枚硬币一样清晰且传得很远。

……这下这个学校的好多人都要疯了。新一无奈地用手掌捂住脸压住一声叹息，发自内心地想要问问宫野，他是做了什么要遭到她这样针对，却很难有机会注意到她放在课桌抽屉里的手机里，SNS聊天记录里曾收到过不在少数的同一个人发来的，“谢了”，这样的语句。

 

自从园子开始忙着和她即将出国留学的男友约会，“抓紧异地开始前最后的甜蜜时光”，兰放学后就有了新的同伴一起回家。她有时有社团活动，暂时没有赶上社团招新的小哀就会在教室里自习等她。

她们总是相约在校门口，就像今天一样。

宫野见到兰回身的时候偷偷擦了下眼睛，她有些疑问但不想表现得莽撞。她走出去一段路程才对兰说道：“兰さん会介意我是Alpha吗？”

女孩惊讶了一下，对她摇头摇得及腰的长发都在摆动。

“灰原哀”点了点头，对她道：“我小时候分化成Alpha的时候，父母和姐姐都不在场。我13岁，一个人在国外读书。

“不过也没什么大不了的。起先只是发热了几个小时，然后能闻到信息素的味道。我就知道自己成为了一个Alpha了。也知道自己为什么不会有生理期。当时有一个前辈，他很照顾我。”

兰安静地听她讲述，问道：“现在呢？那位‘前辈’？”

“……不知道。”宫野没有想到会被问到这个问题。

女孩停下了步伐，不解地看着她。这是宫野志保第一次发现隐瞒自己的身份也会是一件令人感到不安的事。她曾以为把自己藏起来是最安全的做法，却在想要向他人迈出多的一步的时候被自己划下的屏障所牵绊到了。

“发生了一些事情……”她尽量陈述得委婉，“他不一定是死了，也许是失踪……”她基本没有撒谎，却罕见地为可能的指控手脚冰凉。

兰握住了她的手。

她意识到自己低下了头。她这才重新注视着同她一般高的女孩的眼睛，从她的忧愁里读到的仍然是没有杂质的关切的担忧。

“……如果那都过去了，……”她停顿了一下，似在思索要怎么说，“我会陪着你，小哀。”

她诧异地睁大了眼，就像她自己也不知道为什么同真正不谙世事的兰说起这些过往一样，不受控制地回握了她。


	14. ABO-6.0

再见到他是又过了多久，久到新一已经习惯不用抑制剂的时候身上带着本属于另一个人的味道。他几乎觉得他的发情症用普通的抑制剂就能近乎无感地度过，像一个普通人，不过自他标记以后，那麻烦都还尚未曾来拜访过。

“夜空中的飞行者”，他想道，是出于何种原因这么长时间都没再出现？他看起来绝非是会为学业所扰的类型。新一甚至还有机会前去拜访他，但他恨不得把那晚发生的事情从历史里抹去，因而绝对不会去。直到现在新一还有所惊讶于他多番尝试仍无法将其逮捕的著名盗贼其实由他的同龄人所扮演这一事实。

新一徘徊在灯光通明的展厅里，外面暮色已经四合，离预告信上所说的隐晦指示只剩下不长的时间。究竟会不会又让他得手呢？少年表面上眉头不展，急急思索，内心的权衡也一刻都未曾停歇。

夜晚的魔法如同只过去瞬息，他已奔驰在昏暗的楼道间里，同紧急列队的警察一道追赶那视线中尤为醒目的白色身影了。连续两三个岔口出现，新一略一犹豫，顿觉不对。他没有声张，或者说周围人的全部注意都被吵嚷的“在那边！怪盗基德！”一类吼叫引去了。他轻声但迅速地掠向另一侧的走廊，想起先前听得管理人员所言，靠近大楼顶层的房间多为储物用途，因而多数都近于闲置起来。他会不会没有选择遵从一贯的方法从屋顶逃脱，而是……

身后突然的门响令他反射性地转身，却被一双早有预谋的手分别抓握住右手和捂住嘴，一举拖进门内。而原本紧闭的那扇门被他不知用什么方法又一瞬间恢复了闭锁。眼前骤然一片黑暗，嘴上和身上抓握处的触感如他已有些熟悉的那样隔着手套，他一面挣扎一面试图大声呼喊以引起警员的注意，但无论是隔着门离得太远还是基德的手有效阻止了声音传出，新一被他拧着手臂意识到这些做法都是徒劳无功。

“宝石已经不在我身上了。”基德制着他，说话完全像往他后颈上吐气。把他推押到了堆放满纸箱的密闭室内远离门口的墙边。新一知道这是关于他别再呼喊和挣动的劝说，但他除了聊作妥协以外还未打算直白地放弃。原本站立在他背后的基德扳过他的身子让他转了个身、从面向墙面的位置改为脊背抵靠在墙壁上，忽然抱了上来。新一吓得倒抽一口凉气，他还有功夫去分辨——宛如自己并非被罪犯“挟持”作人质一样——，快斗的手掌隔着衣料很是单纯地碰在他身侧，看上去没有在搞什么小动作的样子。

天花板上方一阵突兀的尖叫划过，新一猛地仰头望去，想起这里应当是这大楼的顶层了？那女人的声音大喊：“他跳下去了？！是怪盗基德！”

假人，他想到，毕竟真货正扒着他不放。真是精准的控时。他埋怨式地称赞道。

没等Omega撑着玩弄警察的小孩的肩将他推远，KID出言道：“可以了吧？现在就算被抓到的话，也不过是‘著名的高中生侦探在罪案现场和他的男朋友玩cosplay’，这样的新闻哦？”

新一听闻立刻瞪了他一眼，适应了黑暗后能辨别出白与蓝这样浅色的颜色。随后他意识到自己不过是因为连日来在学校里受的困扰，对“男朋友”这个词深恶痛绝罢了。

但这也没有什么不公平的。毕竟无论如何，罪魁祸首都是此人。他去拖贴靠在腰间的手臂，嘴里熟练吐露道：“不是‘男朋友’。”

Alpha不依不饶，逆着他的力道反推回去。他肩膀和身前给新一容留下的小小空间里蓦地暧昧升温。新一受不了自己这样的联想，叱责道：“放开我！”

“不要……”Alpha果断地否决了。事实上时隔许久重又能拥他入怀的感觉比他蓄谋的还要好。他的嘴唇即将碰上Omega的脸蛋，而他的宝物尚且低垂着眉眼不愿看他。这个极具占有感的位置让快斗心中某个角落蠢蠢欲动，他下意识地压低了嗓音诱哄道：“不想要吗？”

新一没说不。他想他一定是抓皱了怪盗外衣的肩部，但他此刻唯一想要消减的是胸中过于疾速的心跳。

Alpha相当蛮横失礼地把膝盖置于他腿间紧靠墙，新一的外套开敞，长裤的前方也是一样。他为下身逐渐被剥到赤裸而心跳加速的同时羞耻地发现有些地方也开始加紧分泌了。快斗直接从后摸上他的屁股。掌心高热与微凉的臀肉形成很大的反差，新一舒服得轻唤了一声。他紧接着为此困窘地别过头，内心一万个恼怒和不甘。他本就不该同意在这里做任何事，更别说那人的要求放肆至此。

快斗把手套摘了。这令他必须要小心留意不在两人的身体皮肤以外的所有地方留下指纹。是他留给自己最后的理智准绳。Omega的后穴非常湿滑，这在快斗脱下他内裤看见那挺翘的鲜红色阴茎时就已预料到了。但他年轻而又美妙的身体未经多少扩张时着实紧致过头。快斗放进去两根手指都觉不好动作。好在他们自未曾达成互相理解时就把心照不宣的这等默契培养到了最高，新一攀着他的肩膀对着他进一步分开腿，魔术师不失时机地成功多放进去一根手指。

他喘得很急促，身上也很热。快斗不知道这是不是这身躯对于标记者的回应与迎合。他意识到不是，因为新一瞪他的眼神还是原来那般纯净、澄澈，燃烧着星点的愤怒但更多的是志在必得。在属于黑羽快斗的那部分产生反应之前，怪盗基德的轻蔑笑容已紧跟着爬上嘴角。

他抱起白生生的大腿把人抵在墙上，按照Omega的要求操了进去。

他有事先戴好套，但那紧贴而至的吸吮和热情一并传达到他勃发的下身去。

快斗克制不住地一次性入到底。Omega的双手在他颈后绞缠在一起，死咬下唇不肯出声。进去以后他稍微松了点手上力气，让自己能完全填塞在那孔穴里面同时新一也能适应一下别再咬那么紧。不管那奏不奏效，Omega看起来最不想的是让他有停下来思考的余裕。

新一说：“请快点做完吧。”他还是无法承受这事的荒诞感，尽管他心中仍是刺激更甚，占据了上风。

基德抱着他的腰部，放下了一条腿，不紧不慢地抽送起来。他站不住，全靠他撑着。从不想发出舒服的声音到不敢喊得太大声，生怕中森警部想不通，要到这边走廊来巡视一番。

他觉得自己张嘴吐息的样子恐怕会像一只缺水的鱼。快斗一直埋首在他颈边，亲昵而细致地吻他的脖子到下巴。他温情的样子仿佛并不仅仅是在完成一场性。新一感觉到浑身如同被温水淹没了。有几次意志浮沉间他甚至疑惑起为什么自己还穿着部分衣服。

打破黑暗空间中起伏的人声的是紧急响起的铃声？新一被吓住了，直接反映出这点的是他猛然缩紧的后穴。快斗趴在他颈侧哼一声，迅速地从他衣袋里夹出一只终端。闪着荧光的画面被举到他眼前的时候新一才认出这熟悉的铃声是自己手机的来电。他身子一耸，连忙去抢，却被下身的顶弄拉回注意，整个人扑倒在那窃贼怀里。

“可恶……别接……！”他断续地吐出些字来，音调飘忽不像是自己的。先前仅差临门几步情欲就要没顶，假若没有被打断的话。基德拿了他手机，没有立时停止这物件的聒噪，而是把来电画面凑近到他眼前来。

黑暗的环境中单一光源显得非常刺眼，新一分辨一阵才看出屏幕上显示的正是“中森”字样。自上一次他身处现场却忽然“离奇失踪”之后，原本嫌恶他行事轻率的长官也出于平白的关切要求他留下了联络方式。

怎么偏偏在这种时候？！他正欲夺过手机，KID竟先他一步将音讯接了起来。他体内乱动的东西无意间戳到不得了的位置，他连忙收手捂住嘴。

基德挑眉看着他，屏幕光线照亮了部分脸庞，表情如精魅一般。

想阻止他说话，但最后能做的却只有压下喉咙里呻吟的份。魔术师把听筒靠在自己耳边，但要将手机的后背贴在他耳边好令他听得清楚。他越是躲他便愈加追过来。新一偏了头喘气。果不其然听到警官的声音道出他身在何处的问话。

基德原本也喘着气，且不说他此刻正深埋在新一身体里重重捣干，但他在控制声音和吐息上显然有更具操练的技巧。他用相较轻快些的嗓音做出回答：“嗯，我现在正在赶往……”他报了一个地址，连语调都模仿新一的口气。

新一惶恐不已。那位置离他居所很近，是他唯一的联想。他希望自己颤抖的呼吸声在这安静的房子里不要太过清晰。警官又问了一句，是否事关今晚的窃案。基德假作侦探口吻，答道：“是的，有线索显示他会带着宝石前往那个公园。”

新一睁大了眼睛，而胆大妄为的小偷未等及通话的另一方回答就单方面中断了通信。手机的重量重新沉至他一侧的衣兜，新一看见他反手偷出来一张白色的手帕，一个翻腕将什么东西置了进去，塞进新一自己的手里。他重新被抱离了地面。身体忽地下坠将一声压抑的呻吟从喉咙里逼出。他挣扎着抗拒那快感，以便小心将手帕里的物件抖露出来观察，却在看清那黑暗中仿佛闪耀亮光的美丽物品时来不及阻止自己陷入了高潮。

他的手掌、后穴一并抓紧，唯独合不拢嘴用于在射精过程中小声地尖叫。他感觉到快斗隔着套子结束在他里面，和他同样泛着汗的湿意和热意。“小心点别拿碎了，四个亿呢。”伴随温热呼吸喷吐在他耳边的声音这样说道。

 

基德领着他走上已经人去楼空、撤下大部分警备的屋顶天台时新一把愤懑整个写在脸上。顽劣的盗贼不怀好意地笑着，背过身压住礼帽，却独转过头来看向他。“走吧，”他道，“现在赶过去只有这个办法还来得及。”

新一深知他说的没错。几番咬牙还是抓住了他伸过来的手。Alpha早有准备，略一弯腰将他打横抱起，一步跃出飞了出去。新一惊诧地搂住他的肩背，手里抓握着的名贵宝石险些脱手。他想起上一次被他横抱，没来由地觉得受到了意料之外的珍视。

整个飞行的过程只有几分钟。不到一半的时候新一就嗅到一股单纯的，让人想到阳光的气味。那味道大部分都势必会挥散在晚风中，但只是少量从鼻尖掠过，就使人感到安心。他懊恼于太容易受他搅扰的自己。

“中和剂失效了啊。”新一口气中立地指出。

“嗯。”怪盗附和道，“现在没空哟，要等一会儿了。你不介意的吧？”

他不。新一想道。就这样还好，他摇头之后扭脸去看夜晚的华灯。生出轻微的担心经过那样的激烈交合之后自己抑制剂还能撑多久。

目的地眼见着就要到了。他们落在光线庸常的公园里，四周满布苍郁的绿色和微白的街灯。惯犯耳边尚听不到警笛声，他们到的正是时候。

白衣幽灵站在一处高台上同他道别。他说：“这次是我赢了，探侦君。那么晚安。”

新一正为他恢复了浮夸的语调忿忿不平，站在原地也如一只眼见而不得食的打转的猫。盗贼丢下一颗烟雾弹后便没了踪影。皓月当空，替代他成为当晚最明亮的白色。

新一好久才应付完总是晚到一步的警官，他不得不费劲编了一个关于地点的推论，相背与平日里习惯的思考过程让他表现得不那么游刃有余。中森警官又狠狠扭了一下新一的脸颊。就在此刻他忽地感觉到了什么，急忙退开说明日还有功课需要准备，既然归还了宝石便要先行离开了。

看着那位前来帮忙的高中生小跑着远去的背影，警官有些摸不着头脑地疑怪道，这公园里有栽种得有花吗？

 

路途很近，新一步行回家。夜有些深了，路灯映照的街道上四下无人。他离开难得反常喧闹的米花町公园，抬手将后颈腺体上的贴片揭掉了。

混合的花香环绕在身畔愈发变得明显起来。一个人的时候新一常常会思考，为什么分明是两种并无关联的味道，闻起来却仍觉得自然和和睦呢？他走着，忽然停下了脚步，向后侧身，道：“你还要跟到什么时候？”前方能看到再走一个巷口就是矗立在夜色中的工藤宅了。

尚没完全隐没在黑暗中的人影被他敏锐的视线抓了个正着。快斗轻笑一声，从阴影处走出来，明明他看起来完全沉浸在自己的思考中啊。

新一眼中所看到的少年作一身黑色运动装打扮，棒球帽压下了刘海，遮着脸。他故作轻松姿态，反倒比一身制服却在夜里在街上漫游的新一看起来更合这个年纪的小孩应有的样子。

新一质问了一声，心里却想道，再不走要赶不上回去的末班车了。

可他转念却又觉得，自己既不知道他怎么来的，何必在意他怎么回去？

少年走到他跟前站住，阴翳下的唇边挂着如同他手绘的怪盗小人一般的嚣张笑容。快斗佯作惋惜一般道：“等你答应我了，我会让你请我进去坐的。”

新一嘲笑了他，转身继续往回走。身着黑色夹克的少年留出一小段距离缀在他身后。新一宁愿他不要注意到自己身上的味道，却在即将准备推开围墙连接的那一扇大铁门之前像被按下暂停键一样不知动作。

他没有回头，但轻轻低头暴露出光裸的脖颈。他心知一直沐浴在那人的目光里，如那朗月的亮光一样，虽无温度但如影随形。

“你想……再碰碰这里吗？”他低声问道，不太确定自己是否又再一次地脸红了。

他陈述的举动纯属多余，在他们的标记关系里。稳固的终标岂会需要再通过咬颈进行维护，他知道的。但他不确定那人想法。也许Alpha会想要这个。比起时刻知道自己正带着另一人存在的新一自己，惯于隐躲在暗处的他为何会选择持续地注视。关于这个人的事，他总是生怕错过了一点儿。

他听到那人的脚步靠近，快斗立于他身后。他的手在新一的手边一栏之距外抓握上了大门铁栏。那距离已经近到仿佛下一刻他就会咬上来，新一下意识擎住了呼吸。

“……不用。”快斗声音轻得像惧怕打搅了他，好似想要避免惊飞一只蝴蝶，“等你想的时候。”

新一整了整思绪，很快明白过来他只是想要一个足以实现亲密的距离而已了。他放松了肩膀，道：“那，我回去了。晚安吧快斗くん。”

语罢他推门而入，尽量使自己背影别与落荒而逃扯上关系。并在心里一心想要把所有事情都怪罪给映照出一切事实真相的月亮。一定是这使得他行事途径变得柔和了，一定是这样的。


	15. ABO-8.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xjb打炮。后面拉灯注意。

8.0

「是谁……？」新一从浅眠中醒来。不知是落入室内的晚风还是月影吵醒了他。睡意朦胧间他恍惚了一下，「我记得睡前是关上了窗户的？……」

一抹白色在并非全然黑暗的室内走过，来到他的床头。他错愕地本打算出声，但在他叫出那句“怪盗基德？！”前对方已经非常迅速地在床头柜上一掠，接着蹲下身子，将一根竖起的食指举到了他微张的嘴唇前。

像是生怕他惊扰了什么。

但周遭除了他俩，就仅余这平静的夜色了。

刚刚清醒的困倦感被他惊掉了大半，KID覆盖着白色手套的手就在他前方以厘米来衡量的距离里。新一侧过眼，看到了被规整地摆放在床头的那对饰品。赃物，他补全道。居然胆子大到当面跑到这里来归还这个了。

怪盗似是对他注意的偏移有所不满似的，收回手，握拳捏在自己面前，在周遭的宁静里轻咳一声，轻声絮语道：“是‘春梦’哟。我来这里找你的事情。”

新一这才有所回神。今晚和前一晚的种种事件随着不满一起爬上他的眉头。“不要。”他快速而坚决地否定道。

镜片覆面的小偷摩挲着下巴若有所思，就在新一以为他会就这么放弃然后铩羽而归的时候，对方果断地站了起来。“那，这样吧。”他摘下了礼帽，口朝上搁在所归还的饰物旁边。目光始终未曾离开新一的脸。手套，然后是外袍。白西装的外套被脱去，接着被魔术师利落地团放进仿佛已变作无底洞的帽子里。像被无形的魔法感染一般，新一竟愣怔着不知该采取何种动作。

那人认真的样子有些少见。对他解释道：“‘怪盗基德’不行的话，‘黑羽快斗’总可以吧？”窃贼将手指扶上镜框，停顿在那里。之后亲手摘掉了他立誓要将其剥掉的那枚镜片。

新一不得不承认自己心跳加快了些许。胆大妄为。他批驳道。除此以外竟再找不到更合适的词来陈说此事。

眼镜也被他抛进帽子里面。紧随其后的是恢复作原本模样的自信满满的笑容。

他像洒落阳光一样把信息素搞得满屋子都是。还有什么比这更令人厌烦的吗？

习惯了他白色的着装，新一盯着那人蓝色衬衫和正被他单手松开的红领带在看。领带下摆被收入胸前的口袋。中层的纯白马甲早已解开了，开敞着却没有脱下的意思。“只能这样了。给魔术师的秘密留下一点安放之地吧，探偵くん？”

“浮夸的家伙。”他终于道。却在名为黑羽快斗的少年跪上他床侧的时候并未真的做出什么阻拦。

他掀开被单的动作可谓毫不犹豫。一脸志在必得的笑容，新一只恨自己淡淡的信息素味道出卖了他的无声应允。快斗跪立在上方打量他。先前的几次经历都太过昏暗和混乱了。今夜月色很好，尽管自身在他身前投下阴影，可他的确是终于得见爱恋之人一个清楚的样貌。

灵活的手指解开新一的衣物，盗贼在心中感叹道，他看起来真是不弱。除了肤色是较为柔和的白，这的确是数次差点把他拦下的健壮身体。他近乎痴迷地迎上去落下一吻。亲得如同梦境。他的珍宝容许了他。他安静地深入那人温暖的口腔。这对怪盗而言又何尝不是美梦。

轻柔的吻顺着下巴途经喉咙继续下移，平躺的姿势仿佛要将Omega又一次带进梦境里，若不是Alpha的吻令他自发地唤起情欲的话。

新一觉得自己体表都要发烫，不能容忍那颗头发乱蓬蓬的脑袋在他胸前移动，他抬手拦在他后脑处，忍着面上的热意扭头不看他，道：“这里……”

“……自慰的时候会碰吗？”他根本就没掩饰脸上笑意的吧。

别得寸进尺，新一咬牙。在湿滑的舌尖卷上软嫩的乳头时忍不住发出小小的声音。如此以来房间的味道就又如同置身花海了。新一小心地喘息着，想要闭眼把这一切都当作幻景去看待，却又忍不住偷瞄他的侧脸。……明明跟自己长得没什么两样，可为什么要去看呢……

他又喘了一声，埋怨那人不该这么用劲的同时感觉自己已经硬了，以及后面——虽然此时没有什么明显的感觉，但他就是知道恐怕有些湿腻的东西逐渐泌出。

快斗阻挡下他试图起身的动作，帮他脱掉了长裤。他听闻心理上感到最刺激的时刻就是真正裸裎相对前的最后一刻，可他的敌手看起来表现平稳。唯有高扬的信息素透露出Alpha掩盖在表面之下的攻击性。

新一在那灵巧的手指触上自己挺立的性器之时忍不住轻声抽气。他知道这夜里没有什么能瞒过他天生警觉的Alpha的耳目，并因此感觉更为羞赧。手指跟着向后，来到吐露出蜜液的入口处，稍稍沾了点Omega自润滑的液体就突破腔口往里顶。新一觉得这直入主题的方式还挺像他，而他好像是第一次在不赶时间的时候跟这人鬼混在一起。

尽管不好意思，却还是抱着方便些的想法稍微分开了些大腿。

魔术师细长的手指在四处热意环绕的甬道中有些肆意地翻搅，新一只觉得被他闹得心痒。快斗另一只手一直放在他腰侧，很暖。他无法很好地明白过来为什么自己因为这简单的肌肤相触而涌起平静。

他把湿掉的手指撤出去，解开西装裤的皮带直到袒露出自己。新一看着他摸出一个套子，大概是困意和性欲冲昏了头，质疑道：“‘春梦’会用这个么？”

夜行者愣了一下，才重又笑起来。手上拆开包装的动作不停，答他道：“相比之下还是‘了无痕迹’的方面更为重要。要是留下些什么，可就不好了……”

他看着新一脸上的表情有所纠葛，心里却想的是，所以这算是变相承认的确做过这样的梦了吗，名侦探？

进入正题之后新一才知道不可能如同梦里那样温和。且不说对方也不过是跟自己同龄的小子，他自己都一再担心着是否呻吟太过。

可又根本压不住。无处诉说的思念好像全向着这荒诞的梦中倾吐了。他明知道越过那人背后就是敞开的窗子。但要说有什么见证这一切的话，或许只有无言月光。

太没防备了，他想，在同Alpha的交合里逐渐沦陷。这究竟是那人有意为他编织的陷阱，还是如他所说仅仅是自愿献上的一场表演。在这明亮又昏沉的夜幕里他选择同他一同沉溺进汹涌欲望的满足。

潮湿，热汗，还有临别前的亲吻，新一记得模糊而又清楚。他唯独不明白是自己为何因此而安放下心意，又或许只是他不想懂。

 

银翼盗贼跃进自家阳台，突然的奇想让他一进屋就直奔房间墙壁的挂画前。难得在这么深夜的时间进入到密室里。他环顾一周，走向数个月前布置下、已经很久没动过的监视器材。之前他又一次置身于新一的房间里才回想起来，自己在隔壁研究所打工的时候留下的东西并未回收过。不过想必侦探桑已经代为处理了。他抱着试一试的心理调出了录像。果然早已被切断。然后是音频……

放出声音的时候他狠狠地意外了一下。床下地板上的拾音器……没有被注意到吗，快斗一边试着消化这一事实，一边红着脸点下了保存。

他有些后悔没有越过阻止自己侵犯他人隐私的道德心，看一眼新一床底下的箱子里究竟放了些什么。

8.0

「是谁……？」新一从浅眠中醒来。不知是落入室内的晚风还是月影吵醒了他。睡意朦胧间他恍惚了一下，「我记得睡前是关上了窗户的？……」

一抹白色在并非全然黑暗的室内走过，来到他的床头。他错愕地本打算出声，但在他叫出那句“怪盗基德？！”前对方已经非常迅速地在床头柜上一掠，接着蹲下身子，将一根竖起的食指举到了他微张的嘴唇前。

像是生怕他惊扰了什么。

但周遭除了他俩，就仅余这平静的夜色了。

刚刚清醒的困倦感被他惊掉了大半，KID覆盖着白色手套的手就在他前方以厘米来衡量的距离里。新一侧过眼，看到了被规整地摆放在床头的那对饰品。赃物，他补全道。居然胆子大到当面跑到这里来归还这个了。

怪盗似是对他注意的偏移有所不满似的，收回手，握拳捏在自己面前，在周遭的宁静里轻咳一声，轻声絮语道：“是‘春梦’哟。我来这里找你的事情。”

新一这才有所回神。今晚和前一晚的种种事件随着不满一起爬上他的眉头。“不要。”他快速而坚决地否定道。

镜片覆面的小偷摩挲着下巴若有所思，就在新一以为他会就这么放弃然后铩羽而归的时候，对方果断地站了起来。“那，这样吧。”他摘下了礼帽，口朝上搁在所归还的饰物旁边。目光始终未曾离开新一的脸。手套，然后是外袍。白西装的外套被脱去，接着被魔术师利落地团放进仿佛已变作无底洞的帽子里。像被无形的魔法感染一般，新一竟愣怔着不知该采取何种动作。

那人认真的样子有些少见。对他解释道：“‘怪盗基德’不行的话，‘黑羽快斗’总可以吧？”窃贼将手指扶上镜框，停顿在那里。之后亲手摘掉了他立誓要将其剥掉的那枚镜片。

新一不得不承认自己心跳加快了些许。胆大妄为。他批驳道。除此以外竟再找不到更合适的词来陈说此事。

眼镜也被他抛进帽子里面。紧随其后的是恢复作原本模样的自信满满的笑容。

他像洒落阳光一样把信息素搞得满屋子都是。还有什么比这更令人厌烦的吗？

习惯了他白色的着装，新一盯着那人蓝色衬衫和正被他单手松开的红领带在看。领带下摆被收入胸前的口袋。中层的纯白马甲早已解开了，开敞着却没有脱下的意思。“只能这样了。给魔术师的秘密留下一点安放之地吧，探偵くん？”

“浮夸的家伙。”他终于道。却在名为黑羽快斗的少年跪上他床侧的时候并未真的做出什么阻拦。

他掀开被单的动作可谓毫不犹豫。一脸志在必得的笑容，新一只恨自己淡淡的信息素味道出卖了他的无声应允。快斗跪立在上方打量他。先前的几次经历都太过昏暗和混乱了。今夜月色很好，尽管自身在他身前投下阴影，可他的确是终于得见爱恋之人一个清楚的样貌。

灵活的手指解开新一的衣物，盗贼在心中感叹道，他看起来真是不弱。除了肤色是较为柔和的白，这的确是数次差点把他拦下的健壮身体。他近乎痴迷地迎上去落下一吻。亲得如同梦境。他的珍宝容许了他。他安静地深入那人温暖的口腔。这对怪盗而言又何尝不是美梦。

轻柔的吻顺着下巴途经喉咙继续下移，平躺的姿势仿佛要将Omega又一次带进梦境里，若不是Alpha的吻令他自发地唤起情欲的话。

新一觉得自己体表都要发烫，不能容忍那颗头发乱蓬蓬的脑袋在他胸前移动，他抬手拦在他后脑处，忍着面上的热意扭头不看他，道：“这里……”

“……自慰的时候会碰吗？”他根本就没掩饰脸上笑意的吧。

别得寸进尺，新一咬牙。在湿滑的舌尖卷上软嫩的乳头时忍不住发出小小的声音。如此以来房间的味道就又如同置身花海了。新一小心地喘息着，想要闭眼把这一切都当作幻景去看待，却又忍不住偷瞄他的侧脸。……明明跟自己长得没什么两样，可为什么要去看呢……

他又喘了一声，埋怨那人不该这么用劲的同时感觉自己已经硬了，以及后面——虽然此时没有什么明显的感觉，但他就是知道恐怕有些湿腻的东西逐渐泌出。

快斗阻挡下他试图起身的动作，帮他脱掉了长裤。他听闻心理上感到最刺激的时刻就是真正裸裎相对前的最后一刻，可他的敌手看起来表现平稳。唯有高扬的信息素透露出Alpha掩盖在表面之下的攻击性。

新一在那灵巧的手指触上自己挺立的性器之时忍不住轻声抽气。他知道这夜里没有什么能瞒过他天生警觉的Alpha的耳目，并因此感觉更为羞赧。手指跟着向后，来到吐露出蜜液的入口处，稍稍沾了点Omega自润滑的液体就突破腔口往里顶。新一觉得这直入主题的方式还挺像他，而他好像是第一次在不赶时间的时候跟这人鬼混在一起。

尽管不好意思，却还是抱着方便些的想法稍微分开了些大腿。

魔术师细长的手指在四处热意环绕的甬道中有些肆意地翻搅，新一只觉得被他闹得心痒。快斗另一只手一直放在他腰侧，很暖。他无法很好地明白过来为什么自己因为这简单的肌肤相触而涌起平静。

他把湿掉的手指撤出去，解开西装裤的皮带直到袒露出自己。新一看着他摸出一个套子，大概是困意和性欲冲昏了头，质疑道：“‘春梦’会用这个么？”

夜行者愣了一下，才重又笑起来。手上拆开包装的动作不停，答他道：“相比之下还是‘了无痕迹’的方面更为重要。要是留下些什么，可就不好了……”

他看着新一脸上的表情有所纠葛，心里却想的是，所以这算是变相承认的确做过这样的梦了吗，名侦探？

进入正题之后新一才知道不可能如同梦里那样温和。且不说对方也不过是跟自己同龄的小子，他自己都一再担心着是否呻吟太过。

可又根本压不住。无处诉说的思念好像全向着这荒诞的梦中倾吐了。他明知道越过那人背后就是敞开的窗子。但要说有什么见证这一切的话，或许只有无言月光。

太没防备了，他想，在同Alpha的交合里逐渐沦陷。这究竟是那人有意为他编织的陷阱，还是如他所说仅仅是自愿献上的一场表演。在这明亮又昏沉的夜幕里他选择同他一同沉溺进汹涌欲望的满足。

潮湿，热汗，还有临别前的亲吻，新一记得模糊而又清楚。他唯独不明白是自己为何因此而安放下心意，又或许只是他不想懂。

 

银翼盗贼跃进自家阳台，突然的奇想让他一进屋就直奔房间墙壁的挂画前。难得在这么深夜的时间进入到密室里。他环顾一周，走向数个月前布置下、已经很久没动过的监视器材。之前他又一次置身于新一的房间里才回想起来，自己在隔壁研究所打工的时候留下的东西并未回收过。不过想必侦探桑已经代为处理了。他抱着试一试的心理调出了录像。果然早已被切断。然后是音频……

放出声音的时候他狠狠地意外了一下。床下地板上的拾音器……没有被注意到吗，快斗一边试着消化这一事实，一边红着脸点下了保存。

他有些后悔没有越过阻止自己侵犯他人隐私的道德心，看一眼新一床底下的箱子里究竟放了些什么。

 

\- TBC -


End file.
